The Contract
by XF'sFantasyX
Summary: When Naruto turns 21 he will be engaged to Sasuke Uchiha but thats not the worst part the worst part is Sasuke IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER PERVERT! SasuNaru. XD
1. Finding Out

Hey guys this is my second SasuNaru fanfic. I hope you all like it!

Warnings: OOC, AU, yaoi (but not in this chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 1- Finding Out.

Kushina Uzumaki patted her stomach lovingly,

"So have you found out whether it's a boy or a girl?" asked Mikoto Uchiha, she sat beside her long time friend with her husband beside her and Kushina's husband beside his wife

"A girl" Minato Namikaze told them proudly his blue eyes sparkling with happiness, Kushina just smiled at her husband's joy.

"How wonderful, we have a son on the way and you have a daughter" Fugaku Uchiha smiled placing a hand on his own wife's rounded stomach.

"I hope they'll become friends" Kushina mused, she and Mitoko had become childhood friends their own mother also having been friends. When they had married though their husbands who had at first seemed to disagree with each other because of their personalities but soon warmed up after having spent so much time together because of their wives. So it came as great joy that after Mitoko announced her pregnancy that Kushina also followed but a few months later.

"Well why friends, why not more?" Mitoko asked three pairs of eyes looked at her curiously,

"Think about it, I have a son you have daughter wouldn't it be wonderful if they become lovers that way we'll become family" Mitoko explained

"Hmmm, I never thought about that" Minato said thoughtfully, Kushina looked a bit uncertain

"I'm not sure what if she doesn't like him I want her to be happy"

"Not to worry all Uchiha are wonderful, she'll defiantly fall in love with my son" Fugaku smirked confidently "I agree with Mitoko it would be wonderful and besides there is already only a hand full of people I would see worthy of my sons and I'm defiantly sure you daughter would make him happy"

"Yes your right and we can plan the wedding and everything" Kushina started squealing getting excited

"Alrighty then shall we make a contract" Minato asked eyes twinkling

And they did, all four of them signed and agreed when both of the children turned 21 they would become engaged to be married, in the case that one party couldn't keep to the agreement then a consequence depending on the reason would be paid.

However a month after Mikoto's son was born who she named Sasuke, they had to move to another town due to Fugaku's work, although they still kept in touch they couldn't raise their children together as they wished but both Mitoko and Kushina promised they would not only keep i touch but raise children worthy for the other.

So when the final day came for Kushina to give birth she had many reasons to be happy not just seeing her daughter face to face for the first time, so it came as a big shock when the child was finally born

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Namikaze you have a healthy young boy"

...

"NARUTO!" Kushina called her son ordering him to come downstairs.

"What?" Naruto mumbled as he walked down the stairs avoiding his mother's stare.

"Your turning 21 this weekend Naruto, don't you think you should be thinking about your future?"Kushina asked. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. She sighed, thinking about what happened before Naruto was born and what would happen when Naruto turned 21. "Anyway dinner is on the table hurry up ad eat it before it gets cold." She smiled.

"What did you make?" Naruto asked.

"Your favourite." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Ramen?" he asked exclaimed excitedly. Kushina nodded and smiled sweetly seeing her son happy and running down the hallway and into the kitchen. She followed him.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw his father with a newspaper in his hand and a bowl of ramen next to him.

"Hey, dad." Naruto smiled goofily.

"Ahh, Naruto." Minato returned the same goofy smile. Minato looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Kushina shaking her head and mouthing the words 'I haven't told him yet'. He nodded and looked back at the newspaper.

They were sat around the table Naruto was gulping down his ramen, Minato just read the news paper hoping that Kushina would start a conversation while Kushina looked around the room nervously. Someone finally spoke.

"So Naruto, do you plan on getting married anytime soon?" Minato asked looking away from his paper and focusing on Naruto. The blonde head stopped eating and looked at his father. Then looked at the ceiling rubbing his chin.

"Well now that you mention it I guess I will have to get married soon or later." Naruto answered.

"Have you thought about who you might ask?" Kushina asked Naruto eyes his parents suspiciously but answered the question.

"Well I haven't thought about who but a girl that's unique I guess." Minato's and Kushina's face saddened they were hoping that Naruto was gay but it was a very unlikely chance.

"Well Naruto have you thought about... asking a guy?" Kushina laughed nervously, Minato decided to hide behind the papers and Naruto dropped his chopsticks.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Naruto, I'm just checking to see if your gay but you know if you were gay that's perfectly fine nothing absolutely wrong with that." Kushina replied laughing to cover up her nervousness.

"Don't worry mum I'm straight I like girls." Naruto reassured his mother. He finished his ramen and left the table and headed back upstairs. _Damn it. _Both Kushina and Minato thought.

...

It was around 6 at night; Naruto was so excited about his birthday this weekend, he knew his parents planned some sort of party because Kiba (his best friend) accidently let it slip. It was on a Sunday and today was Friday. Naruto has an appearance of an adult but a mind like a child's. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He mumbled. Minato walked in smiling at his son. "What is it?" he asked grinning. Minato looked the ground guilty. Someone had to tell him what would happen when he turned 21.

"Naruto..." he began. "How would you feel if you had an..." he stopped. "Arranged marriage?" Naruto looked at his father concerned _what the hell is wrong with them? All of a sudden their talking about marriage maybe it's because they want a grand child. Yeah that's probably why. _Naruto was asking himself forgetting about his father's question. He snapped back to reality and answered.

"Dad, I don't know why you and mum are talking about this marriage crap but don't worry you'll get a grand kid soon." Minato sighed before walking out the door only to be greeted with Kushina.

"Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"Of course not, if I did he would be jumping up and down screaming." He answered.

"Minato this is all your fault." Kushina angrily stared at her husband.

"Hey, I didn't force you to sign it." He answered defending himself. The couple went downstairs and decided to tell him tomorrow. Well they hoped to anyway.

...

The next morning arrived at the Uchiha mansion. The onyx eyed raven got up from his bed in a prissy mood. He hated it when someone disturbed him during his sleep and he hated it even more when it was Itachi. It was a Saturday the day where he didn't have to work and he could just do what the hell he wanted. His day off and Itachi had to call him to wake up at 8am. Sasuke got changed quickly and brushed his teeth so he could go and yell at his brother. He stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Itachi was sitting around the island and drinking his coffee.

"Good morning otouto" Itachi greeted his annoyed brother.

"Itachi what the hell?" Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Aw, come on now don't give me that look." Itachi teased. Sasuke continued to glare at his brother. "Anyway I had something important to tell you about tomorrow."

"And you couldn't wait later to tell me." Sasuke got a cup of coffee before sitting down opposite his brother while Itachi continued on talking.

"Well Sasuke your 21."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Well tomorrow something important is going to happen to you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't you wanna know what?"

"Just get on with it." Itachi smirked seeing his brother getting impatient.

"Well brother tomorrow you'll be engaged." Sasuke started choking on his coffee coughing violently, when Sasuke calmed himself down he spoke.

"What?" he growled. Itachi's smirk grew wider seeing his brother's reaction.

"Like I said you'll be engaged. Oh yeah you'll be going to a birthday party tomorrow to see you bride to be so dress nicely." Itachi smiled.

"I'm not getting married to some annoying girl clinging on to me all the time." Sasuke growled.

"Are you sure? If you don't what your bride I'll have him." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Him?" Sasuke looked puzzled.

"He is quite a beauty mum and dad have quite good taste." Itachi pulled out a picture from his pocket and passed it to Sasuke. The raven looked at the golden haired beauty before evilly smirking. All his worries were dropped.

...

Minato and Kushina decided to get a grip and tell their son the truth. They walked into their overly big living room. Naruto was watching his usual cartoons. Kushina turned the TV off which caused the blonde to moan at his parents. They both sat on the table opposite the sofa where Naruto was sitting. The table and sofa were close to each other so there wasn't much distance between them.

"Naruto..." Kushina started off. "We have something very important to tell you." They both were nervous. They didn't want Naruto to be unhappy they loved him and to tell your son or daughter that you arranged their marriage before they were even born was a hard thing to say. Naruto leaned a bit forward noticing the tensed atmosphere. _Oh god don't tell me their gonna have 'the talk' with me._ Naruto nodded giving his parents the signal to go on.

"Naruto..." Minato repeated. _Oh god, yep this is definitely the sex talk. _Minato placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "There's something that we've kept from you." Naruto looked puzzled. Kushina placed her hand on Naruto's other shoulder.

"Naruto when you turn 21 you're going to be engaged to Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's jaw dropped wide open.

...

Well what did you guys think? Please review.

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	2. Birthday Part 1

Hi guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got. I really appreciate it. =D I never expected to get so many so you guys are really the best. XD

Warnings: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 2- Birthday Part 1

Naruto looked like he was about to pass out from shock. Minato slightly shook him a bit to see if he was still breathing.

"Wha..." Naruto's throat closed up. Kushina was worried about her son she had never seen him lost for words. "When... did this happen?" Naruto managed to force out. "Wait..." Naruto paused. "Sasuke is a boy's name." Naruto went even paler.

"Naruto, sweetie please calm down. You look like your about to pass out." Kushina was even more worried then before.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down?" Naruto growled.

"Naruto! Listen to us first before you can judge our decision." Minato ordered. Naruto became silent. Minato continued to speak. "Before you were born the doctors made a mistake and told us you were a girl. So we thought we were having a girl. Anyway I was good friends with Fugaku Uchiha Sasuke's dad. When we found out they were having a boy and we were having a girl we immediately wanted you two to be together. We thought that you would make each other happy. So we made a contract saying that when you both turn 21 you'll be engaged, all of us signed it." Minato paused for a minute trying to see the reaction he was going to get but Naruto just had a straight face.

"So just un-sign it." Naruto calmly said.

"Well that's the problem." Kushina answered. "When you were born that's when we found out that you were a boy and we thought about just abandoning the contract, but the Fugaku said that Uchiha's never go back on their word and they can't reject a marriage proposal after they've already accepted it. I know it's a stupid reason but apparently that's what Uchiha's are like."

"Mum, Dad how could you do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Sweetie, we just wanted to make you happy and we thought their son would." Kushina answered.

"I'm not doing it I don't even know who this Sasuke person even is." Naruto crossed his arms. Minato sighed.

"Naruto, the Uchiha's live across town they had to move because of Fugaku's work." Naruto looked at his father.

"Well then that's a good thing they probably won't even remember about the stupid contact and we can forget about the whole thing." Naruto sounded a little bit happier.

"Well that's the thing Fugaku called a few days ago saying that Sasuke would be coming here tomorrow for your birthday." Minato told his son.

"But if Uchiha's are all high and mighty would they want their son to be gay?" Naruto questioned.

"Fugaku said that he had another son who would carry on the Uchiha family line so he didn't mind that Sasuke was going to get married to a guy." Kushina answered.

"Mum, I'm not doing it I'm not gay." Naruto whined. "Wait a minute is that why you both were asking me about all that marriage crap?" Minato and Kushina looked at each other guiltily and Naruto got his answer. "Screw you I'm not doing it."

"Naruto, don't you dare speak to us like that." Minato growled. Naruto didn't care he was too angry at his parents for doing something like that.

"Please Naruto don't be angry with us we just wanted to make you happy. We never intended to hurt you." Kushina looked upset, Naruto felt guilty he hated seeing his mother sad it always wanted to make him cry. Minato put his arm around Kushina hugging her lovingly.

"Naruto please just do this for us I'm really sure that Sasuke can make you happy and if you hate it I'm sure we can figure something out." Minato pleaded. Naruto sighed.

"But dad I'm not gay I have no interest in guys." Naruto answered.

"Naruto just give it a go." Minato was still holding Kushina.

"Fine, what does he look like?" Both Kushina and Minato looked at each other. "You guys don't even know!" Naruto got up and stomped to his room angrily. Minato and Kushina sighed before they got up.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will work out fine." Minato reassured Kushina.

"Yeah hopefully but I just don't want Naruto to hate us." Minato placed a gently kiss on Kushina's forehead keeping her calm. They went into the kitchen and made a few calls making sure everything was fine for tomorrow.

...

Sunday. Naruto jumped out of bed quickly brushed his teeth and ran downstairs into the kitchen where his mother and father was.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 21!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Kushina smiled sweetly. Naruto had completely forgotten what happened yesterday he was too excited.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Both Minato and Kushina said.

"Naruto eat your breakfast and get ready." Naruto looked at his mother curiously. "We got you tickets to an amusement park and also fast pass tickets." Naruto's face brightened up, he started jumping around hugging his mother and father. Naruto really did act like a child but he didn't care he loved amusement parks but most of the time he was standing in the line but know he had fast pass tickets.

"Who's coming as well?" Naruto asked eating his breakfast.

"Well we got only 6 tickets so you can only bring 4 people with you." Minato answered. Naruto started thinking who he would bring. Naruto eat his breakfast and ran upstairs to get ready.

"Do you think he's forgotten about yesterday?" Kushina asked her husband.

"Probably." He answered.

Naruto wore his lucky orange shirt with black baggy jeans and orange converses. He looked at himself in the mirror before nodded to himself. He picked his phone up calling 5 of his friends. He called Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Ino. After they all agreed to meet at his house in an hour Naruto went downstairs to get the tickets of his mum. He went into the kitchen Kushina was washing the dishes while Minato was reading the morning paper as usual.

"So mum can I have the tickets now?" Naruto asked. Kushina went to the cupboard and pulled at a box and opened it where the tickets and some money were there. She passed it to Naruto who looked at the money.

"Wow this is a lot of money" Naruto was stunned by how much his mother had given him.

"Well it was sort of an apology for yesterday." Kushina mumbled. Naruto's smile disappeared he just remembered what happened yesterday.

"Listen son, forget about all this and go enjoy yourself." Minato smiled at Naruto who left and went into the living room waiting for his friends to arrive.

_I guess today is my last day of freedom. Screw the damn Uchihas this is all their fault if they just let the contract be forgotten about then none of this would of happened but no Uchihas have rules. I don't even know who this guy is and they expect me to marry him. Well I guess I can't really complain now. I'm not even gay! *sigh* But I wonder what he looks like. Ergh how the hell am I going to tell my friends that I'm gonna get married to a guy I don't even know. For all I know he could be a teme with one hell of an ego. That's what his father sounds like. _Naruto turned the TV on and listened to some music.

Before he knew it an hour had passed and his friends started to show up. First it was Ino who was wearing a purple string top with a long black cardigan, black skinny jeans and purple dolly shoes. She had her blonde hair tied in a pony tail and along side fringe covering her right eye. Then Kiba showed up he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a grey hoodie, blue baggy jeans and black shoes. Sai arrived afterwards he was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt with black jeans and shoes. Shikamaru and Chouji arrived at the same time shikamaru was wearing a white shirt and black trousers and shoes and Chouji was wearing a plain black jumper with light brown over the knee shorts and sandals. They were all 21 but none of them looked like it they all looked like teenagers.

"So lets go." Naruto walked to the door and the rest followed them. They got on the train and arrived at the amusement park. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the entrance to the amusement. Naruto looked around eyes bright in excitement, he could feel his muscle trembling in excitement "come on lets go" he shouted jumping in joy

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered watching as the over excited boy ran forward grabbing on to Kiba.

Naruto ran straight towards one of the stands, it was one of those shot the target and you get a prize stand. Slamming his money down he quickly got into position hitting target on the spot winning himself a large teddy bear. After he and Ino decided to split from the group Kiba wanted to go on the more scary rides which Naruto passed instead he dragged Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai. Ino didn't want to go saying her hair will get messed up so she and Naruto decided to wonder around plating on some of the less scary rides.

Naruto and Ino decided to go to cafe and get something to eat they didn't find Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai or Chouji yet, they were probably still on the thrill rides. They sat down at a table and ate their food.

"So, Naruto you're 21 any big plans for the future?"Ino asked. Naruto was silent for minute before he spoke.

"No, not really." He mumbled.

"Naruto. You're 21 and you still are planning to stay at home with your parents what about getting a job or getting married?" Ino put a piece of food in her mouth. Naruto gulped at the last part of the sentence. He's going to have to tell them about it sooner or later he'd rather it be later but that was impossible because apparently he's engaged already. Naruto sighed loudly before answering Ino.

"Well technically I guess..." Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm sorta engaged already." Ino's jaw dropped open (the same reaction Naruto had) causing the food from her mouth to fall onto the plate. Ino snapped out of her shock.

"What?" she asked her voice was sharp.

"It's a long story." Naruto reopened his eyes looking at the sky.

"Well shorten it." She demanded.

"Before I was born my mum and dad made a contract about an arranged marriage and when I turn 21 I'll be engaged." Naruto tapped his figures on the table waiting for Ino to reply it took her a while before she did.

"Are you seriously ok with having an arranged marriage Naruto?" she asked seriously. He nodded his head it wasn't like he had any plans for the future and anyways he hated making his parents upset and he did agree out of guilt. Ino sighed before smiling. "So whose the lucky girl?" Naruto started to go a little red.

"Well you see it isn't actually a girl per say." Naruto laughed nervously, Ino looked confused. "It's sort of kind of maybe a guy." Once again Ino's mouth dropped open.

"EH?" she said quite loudly.

"Look it wasn't my fault they thought I was a girl." Naruto looked at he girl who looked like she'd just found out the secret to rule the world or something along those lines. Ino shook her head violently before calming down.

"Heh, good thing I'm not homophobic or this would be a big problem for me." She laughed it off like it was nothing but Naruto could tell she was still shocked. "So whose the guy?"

"I don't know." Now Ino was about to faint. Not only did she just find out that her best friend was having an arranged marriage that was decided before he was even born and he's getting married to a guy plus he doesn't even know the guy. Ino calmed herself.

"Do you at least know his name?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered.

"Never heard of him."

"Yeah, I don't think many people have he doesn't live around here."

"Oh." Ino replied dumbly.

"Hey, could you not tell the others about this?" Ino looked at her blonde friend curiously.

"Why?"

"Well I want them to hear it from me." Naruto looked at his bright blonde friend he was smiling evilly.

"Naruto I won't tell them...on one condition..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You let me dress you for the engagement party and the wedding." Ino smirked. Naruto thought for a minute before nodding slowly unaware of what he'd just agreed to. Ino jumped in victory. "Yes!" she squealed. Naruto started to regret his decision. They left the cafe and went to look for the others.

They found them eventually. It was nearly time for them to come back Naruto's mum told them to break Naruto back at 5. The last ride they all went on was the fairest wheel before heading back to Naruto's house; Naruto knew that his parents were going to throw a party for him and he also knew that Sasuke (whoever the hell he is) would probably be there, he wondered who else they invited.

Naruto arrived home opening the door to his house. Ino followed him home saying that she was going to dress him after he told her that he already knew that his parents were throwing him a birthday party and he couldn't get rid of her.

"I'm back." Naruto threw his keys onto the table. His mum and dad came downstairs.

"Ah, Naruto we didn't expect you home so soon...and you er brought someone." Naruto looked at his father then his mother their clothes were very messy and they looked like they were sweating. Naruto shivered in disgust he didn't even need to guess what his parents were up to.

"Yeah well you told me to be back before 5." Naruto answered not looking at parents.

"Erm Naruto darling you'll be going somewhere at 7pm so look formal and Ino what a lovely surprise." Kushina smile nervously trying to change the subject. Ino was embarrassed to be here at this moment but she shook it off.

"Yeah Miss Uzumaki erm I'm just here to help Naruto." Ino smiled.

"So Naruto go upstairs and you know just get ready or something..." Minato walked into the kitchen and Kushina followed him.

"Wow that awkward." Naruto stated.

"You think." Ino replied. Naruto walked upstairs Ino following him. They both went into Naruto's room Naruto slumped down onto his bed and laid down while Ino ran straight to the wardrobe picking out something for Naruto to wear before she realized something.

"Oh, I don't have anything to wear." Ino said sadly.

"Don't worry you look fine as it is." Naruto sighed and received a glare from Ino.

"Naruto are you crazy? I can't wear the same thing to a party." Ino breathed in calming herself. "I know, Naruto I'll be back in about 30 minutes."

"Why?" Naruto got back up.

"There's a dress shop down the high street I'll just quickly buy something from there." Ino smiled.

"Do you even have enough money I swear dresses cost a lot of money?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I always have money." Ino walked out of the room and quickly ran downstairs and headed out the door.

-1 hour later-

The door bell rang and Naruto ran down the stairs and opened he door.

"You're late." Naruto was anxious to hurry up and get ready and get the party over with.

"Sorry, there were just so many I didn't know which one to choose." Ino apologized. Naruto let her in.

"Well we only have 1 hour left." Naruto reminded her.

"Don't worry Naruto by the time I'm finished with you you'll wish I was your personal dresser." Ino grinned before walking upstairs. They went into his room and Ino told Naruto to take his clothes off.

"Hell no." Naruto refused.

"Listen how can I dress you if you won't even take your clothes off." Ino tried persuading him but he kept shaking his head. "Alright go into the bathroom and put these clothes on." Ino handed him a suit. Naruto left the room and went into the bathroom and got changed. About 5 minutes later Naruto re-entered his room. Ino started whistling.

"Wow Naruto you look hot." Ino giggled. Naruto blushed a little. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt but no tie with the couple of unbuttoned buttons at the top revealing some of his chest. "Okay now I have to do your hair." Ino tired to comb Naruto's hair down but it kept spiking back up again. "Naruto how much gel or spray do you use?"

"I don't my hair's naturally spiky."

"Whatever Naruto." Ino said in disbelief.

"It really is." Naruto tried convincing her. She gave up on fixing his hair. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror before grinning at himself.

"Naruto I need you get out." Ino ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I have to get changed. What other reason would there be?" Naruto thought to himself and only thought of things that were very, very unlikely to be the reason. Ino frowned at him.

"Ok, ok sorry I'll wait outside." Naruto left the room. A while later he was allowed to some back in. His eyes widened. "Wow Ino." Ino was wearing a purple strap dress that went just above her knees with black heels. It was about 15 minutes before they had to leave. Naruto was on his bed lying down while Ino sat at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Naruto?" Ino caught Naruto's attention. "If you're meant to be engaged how come you've never meant him before?"

"Well I'm meant to be meeting him tonight." Naruto confessed. Ino turned around staring at her friend.

"OH MY GOD! Naruto you idiot why didn't you tell me?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. Ino was about to beat him to death him he didn't say something.

"My parents don't even know what he looks like so even if I do meet him I won't know it's him." Naruto replied. It was 5 minutes before 7.

"Come on Naruto we got to go." Ino ordered. Naruto whined really not wanting to go just in case he met this 'Sasuke person'. They left his room and went downstairs waiting for Naruto's parents.

"Naruto were not going." Naruto told his son. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because sweetie it's your birthday and this is something for you I'm pretty sure you don't want your parents tagging along." Kushina smiled. "Now come on leave your transport awaits." Naruto looked puzzled and so did Ino. They walked out the house and there on the street was a limousine waiting to whisk them away.

...

Well I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for those who wanted Naruto to meet Sasuke in this chapter but don't worry Naruto will meet pervy Sasuke in the next chapter.

Please review.

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	3. Birthday Part 2

Hey guys! I've been getting so many reviews and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story! =D

Warnings: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 3- Birthday Part 2

_Holy crap it's a limousine! _Naruto shouted excitedly in his head. Ino was thinking the exact same thing. The driver was holding the door for then smiling happily. He looked like he was in his mid 30s and was wearing a black suit kind of looked like a butler. Naruto and Ino ran to the limousine cheerfully jumping right in. The driver shut the door and got in the driver's seat.

"Erm driver will you tell me where were going?" Naruto asked.

"No can do son I was told specifically not to tell you." The driver answered. He started to drive. Naruto groaned he wanted to know and Ino wouldn't tell him. There was a radio so Ino decided to play a song she played Take It Off by Ke$ha. Naruto didn't agree with the song but he still let her play it. There was also alcohol in the limousine as well Naruto and Ino decided to mix drinks together which really wasn't a good idea because most of them tasted disgusting by the time they arrived at their destination they were a little drunk but they weren't overly drunk so they were okay.

They got out of the limousine and it looked like a club from the outside they walked in, everyone screamed happy birthday Naruto and handed him presents. Ino told him that she ordered boxes of ramen for him and he hugged her.

...

"There's your fiancée." Itachi pointed out to Sasuke. They were standing in the far corner. No one could really see them. Sasuke just smirked at the beautiful blonde and his sunshine hair was lightening the room. "You gonna make your move?"

"Not yet." Sasuke continued to watch the blonde.

...

Naruto walked towards the bar and Ino, Kiba and Sai followed him. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him but he couldn't see anyone staring at him so he just ignored it.

"Do you wanna play the jello game?" Naruto asked grinning.

"What's that?" Sai asked.

"Well Naruto likes to call it the jello game but basically you have to gulp down as many jello shots and whoever gives up loses and you have to keep gulping them down until there's one person left." Kiba explained.

"Well that sounds like fun." Ino excited said. "I'm so gonna win."

"Pssh like hell I'm gonna let a girl beat me." Kiba snorted.

"You wanna bet?" Ino asked.

"Listen lets just play we all know I'm gonna win." Naruto grinned. Kiba chuckled in disbelief. They ordered a tray of jello shots for each of them. They didn't have to pay for it because Naruto's parents had paid for them to rent and use the club tonight. They each started gulping down jello shots. Ino and Kiba managed to gulp 14 before they started feeling sick, Naruto managed to gulp 16 but Sai had 20.

"Looks like I win." Sai fake smiled at them which freaked them out but what was freakier was that Sai wasn't even drunk.

"Wha...What...t-the he-ell S-Sai?" Naruto managed to get out he felt really dizzy.

"What?" Sai asked.

"Y-your n..not e-e..even d-drunk." Naruto answered.

"Hmm, well I guess I can hold my liquor." Sai answered. Ino and Kiba were completely drunk and ran to the dance floor and started to dance and grind with each other. Naruto started laughing at Ino and Kiba before he went over to one of the back chairs tripping all the way and sat down trying to get a hold of himself. Soon after Shikamaru appeared.

"Naruto are you ok?" the lazy boy asked as he watched his friend swing from side to side.

"Y-yeah just a ... l-little bit...hehe t-tipsy." Naruto giggled. The older man sighed and he sat next to him. A while later Naruto spoke.

"I w-wonder...w-where Sas...S-sas...uke is?" Naruto had no control of what he was saying.

"Who's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"I-I...d-dunnoe t-that's...w-why I'm a-asking." Naruto burst out laughing like a maniac for some bizarre reason Shikamaru stared at his friend.

"Naruto are you sure you're ok?" Shikamaru asked worried for his friend.

"Yeppie...w-what kind o-of per...son w-would have t-the name S-sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto look go outside and breathe some fresh air looks like you need it."Shikamaru answered.

"B-but I wanna k-know t-this...Sasuke p-person!" Naruto demanded. Shikamaru sighed.

"If I see this Sasuke person I'll tell him that you're looking for him." Shikamaru lied. Naruto grinned as he got up and walked off to the back of the club and go out the exit door so he could get some air. He was nearly there before he tripped on his own feet and a strong pair of arms caught him.

"You should watch where your going" the man said helping Naruto back up.

"Er...t-thanks." Naruto replied a tint of red in his cheeks appeared. The blonde was about to go out the door when someone pushed him against the wall.

"Where you going?" the same person asked. Naruto couldn't really see his face properly because the lights were dim but what he could see was pale skin and black duck butt like hair.

"Outside." Naruto answered quickly trying to squirm his way out.

"Why?" the raven head asked.

"Because I want to"

"Why do you want to" the man asked, by this point Naruto was starting to get annoyed and the alcohol he drank earlier was beginning to mess with his head a little.

"look mister, I'm grateful you helped and all but now you're starting to piss me off I want to go outside so I'll go goddamn outside" he half yelled. The raven head never said anything but he still didn't let Naruto escape. Naruto sighed. "Fine then." He shoved the guy out of the way and walked towards the bar. The raven head followed him with out Naruto realizing that he was being followed. Naruto ordered a vodka tonic and drank it and kept ordering more. By the time he had finished he was even more drunk then before if that was possible and had absolutely no control of his body.

He turned around and the raven headed man was there drinking. Naruto had forgotten what just happened like 10 minutes ago. Naruto grinned at the man who just continued staring at him.

"Do you wanna dance?" Naruto asked his voice was a bit shaky. The guy never said anything. Naruto pulled him up and dragged him to the dance floor. The raven was a bit startled by the sudden action but let him drag him. They were in the middle of the dance floor. Naruto started dancing and the raven head just stood there smirking at the view of Naruto's butt. Soon after Naruto started grinding himself into the raven. The raven's smirk grew wider as he enjoyed Naruto grinding into him; he started enjoying himself and joined in grinding himself into Naruto as well.

After the song had finished Naruto felt a little dizzy and sick. Naruto fell backwards onto the raven who caught him. He'd just fainted.

Sasuke sighed as he picked Naruto up in bridal style and left to go find Itachi. He found Itachi but currently Itachi was having a tongue war with a guy. Sasuke decided to leave the club and go home by himself, well he wasn't really by himself he was with a knocked out blonde. Sasuke headed towards the door and got out. He got into Itachi's car not caring that it was Itachi's car and if he took it Itachi wouldn't be able to get home. Naruto was lying in the passenger's seat.

They arrived at Sasuke's place. Sasuke carried Naruto upstairs into his room and laid him down onto his bed and went downstairs into the living room.

"Where's Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"Still at the party." Sasuke answered.

"So who were you carrying upstairs?"

"Naruto." Sasuke smirked. Mikoto's eyes widened.

"Naruto as in Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke nodded his head. Mikoto jumped up. "We have to tell Fugaku about this. Does he know who you are?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Wait does Naruto's parents know that he's here?" Sasuke shook his head. "Hmm well I guess we should call them."

"Leave it call them in the morning let him sleep." Sasuke answered.

"Erm Sasuke..." Mikoto mumbled. She had to tell Sasuke about the arranged marriage.

"Don't worry about telling me I already know that I have to get married to him." Sasuke looked at his mother.

"Oh erm are you angry?" Mikoto asked.

"No..." Sasuke answered. "In fact you picked the perfect person." Sasuke smirked. Mikoto smiled sweetly.

"Who told you?" Mikoto asked.

"Itachi."

"Oh well I'll tell Fugaku in the morning I don't want to wake him." Mikoto was still smiling. She walked over the Sasuke and kissed him lightly on the forehead Sasuke moved backwards it was a reflex it hated it when his mother kissed him. He scowled at her. "Don't give me that look I don't care that your getting married your still my little Uchiha." Sasuke still continued to scowl at her he hated it even more when she called him little Uchiha. "Do you know what time Itachi is going to come back?"

"He was busy when I left." Sasuke answered.

"Doing what?" she asked curiously.

"Busy with some girl." Sasuke mumbled. Mikoto's eyes lightened up.

"Well I hope this is a girl who he'll fall in love with." Mikoto was imagining having a little grandchild. Sasuke felt sorry for his mother if only she knew her other son was gay as well. Sasuke sighed. "Is Naruto in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Sasuke smirked. Mikoto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke just got up and walked upstairs without answering her.

...

Next morning. Naruto's head hurt and his stomach was twisting. He felt like he was going to be sick any minute now. The blonde slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark the curtains were closed and the dark coloured walls added to the darkness. Naruto couldn't move, only then he realized he wasn't alone in the bed. There was an arm that was wrapped around his waist firmly not letting him go. He could feel someone's warm breath on his shoulder. Naruto turn his head to the side looking at an unfamiliar face. His eyes widened in shock.

"AHHH!"

...

Sorry to end it like this another cliff-hanger but oh well. Hope you guys liked it.

Please review.

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	4. What Happened Next

Hey guys! I just want to thank all my readers and everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best. =D

Warnings: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 4- What Happened Next.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs pushing the raven head backwards and probably waking everyone in the house. Naruto jumped right out the bed only causing injury to himself. Sasuke growled at the blonde and got up glaring intensely at him. Sasuke was half naked his chest was showing. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the raven's abs. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. _What the hell's wrong with him? _Naruto thought as he got up and sat on the bed. Sasuke came out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall not saying anything. Naruto twitched his eyebrow in annoyance that the stupid raven hadn't said anything to him yet.

"Are you gonna explain to me who the fuck you are and why I'm here or do you expect to figure it out myself?" Naruto asked annoyed. Sasuke walked towards the bed and sat down opposite Naruto.

"Hn...Don't you remember me?"

"Well if I did then I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Naruto answered.

"I'm the guy you were grinding into last night." Sasuke smirked at the now blushing blonde. _Oh God did I really do that? _Naruto asked himself trying to remember anything from last night.

"I did not do that." Naruto huffed and he crossed him arms. Sasuke moved closer towards Naruto.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Naruto didn't say anything. Sasuke leaned closer towards Naruto their faces were nearly touching, Naruto started blushing like crazy. "Because I'm pretty sure I felt your butt rubbing against me last night." Sasuke chuckled as he saw Naruto's jaw drop open. Naruto couldn't think of a comeback so said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Fuck you!" he growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sasuke chuckled as he saw the blonde's confusion. "Because I would prefer to fuck you." Sasuke smirked lifting Naruto's chin with his finger.

"Ahem." Itachi coughed as he stood by the door. Naruto turned red like a tomato as Sasuke scowled at his older brother for ruining his special time with HIS blonde. "What is happening? You woke me up."

"What do you think is happening?" Sasuke answered with a question of his own.

"Well I'm guessing you were going to seduce this boy and make him realize that he belongs to you?" Itachi answered.

"You know that and yet you interrupted me." Sasuke growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa no one is seducing anyone you got it." Naruto snapped as he pushed the raven off and got up with his arms cross. "Now are you gonna tell me who the hell you temes are?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi answered first. _Uchiha? _Naruto thought."And the guy over there is my brother. Sasuke. Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he stared at the now smirking Uchiha.

"No way! HELL NO I AIN'T GETTING MARRIED TO THIS...PERVERT!" Naruto shouted and walked out the room stomping his feet and pushed Itachi out the way and stomped downstairs.

"Wow Sasuke sure you'll be able to handle him?" Itachi asked.

"I prefer the feisty ones." Sasuke continued to smirk as he got up and followed the blonde.

Naruto walked into the living room and picked up the phone ignoring that Sasuke's parents had come downstairs as well to see what the racket was about.

"What's going on here?" Fugaku had a stern face as usual.

"Erm sweetie that's Naruto." Mitoko answered.

"Why is he here?" Fugaku asked.

"Ask your pervert-of-a-son." Naruto growled as he waited for someone to pick up. Fugaku turned around to see his younger son smirking and his older son behind him. Someone finally answered the other line.

"_Hello?" _Minato asked in a sleepy voice.

"Dad I need you to pick me up right now." Naruto could hear his mother on the other line asking who it was.

"_Why?"_

"Because either you get here or I will not get married to that pervert Uchiha." Naruto threatened well he didn't actually threaten his father he wasn't going to get married to Sasuke anyway.

"_Where are you?" Minato sighed._

"I'm at...erm the pervert Uchiha's house." Sasuke smirked at the little nick name Naruto gave him he liked being called a pervert Uchiha by his blonde.

"_Fugaku's house?"_

"Uh huh."

"_We'll be there soon." _The other line hanged up. Naruto turned around to see all eyes looking at him.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Do not speak to me like that." Fugaku answered. Naruto frowned at him.

"_Do not speak to me like that._" Naruto mimicked.

"Listen, you are lucky that I haven't chucked you out of my house because believe me you don't want that." Fugaku growled.

"Well then be my guest." Naruto stepped forward. Fugaku stepped forward but Mitoko pulled him back.

"Honey, this is Naruto." She repeated. "The man your son is going to be marrying." Fugaku sighed. He knew he couldn't exactly be rude and give a bad impression of this family to his future son-in-law but he guessed Sasuke had already done that.

"No not anymore I'm not marrying this pervert." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Why is he a pervert?" Itachi asked.

"Because he...er..." Naruto thought for a minute Sasuke didn't really do anything apart from help him after the party. He could say Sasuke slept with him but he guessed he was actually sleeping in Sasuke's bed. "Well he erm..." Naruto couldn't exactly say Sasuke's little comment earlier it was kinda embarrassing in front of his father. Sasuke walked to Naruto's side and put his arm around his waist.

"Don't worry father nothing happened." Sasuke smiled gently and then squeezed Naruto's butt.

"HEY!" Naruto wacked Sasuke around the head well tried to anyways he obviously missed. He was blushing like crazy.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Itachi obviously found this amusing. Naruto didn't answered but just stomped out the room and headed for the door, when he opened it, his father was about to knock. Kushina was behind him.

"Ahh Naruto." Minato grinned as he walked in dragging Naruto with him ignoring his refusal. Kushina quietly followed them into the living room.

"Minato."

"Fugaku." They both wanted to hug each other but had way too much pride for that so they simply shook each other's hand. Kushina and Mitoko hugged each other. Sasuke opened his arms waiting for Naruto to run to him.

"Heh, heh nice try." Naruto scowled at him while Sasuke chuckled and dropped his arms. "Okay so you're here now can we go?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"But you just got here stay for a while I haven't seen you in ages." Mitoko smiled. Kushina returned the smile; Mitoko walked out the living room to go make them some tea while the rest of them sat down. Naruto sat down and Sasuke sat next to him, Naruto moved Sasuke moved with him, Naruto moved again and so did Sasuke Naruto couldn't move anymore before of the arm rest that was blocking his way. There was no where else to sit and he couldn't be bothered to stand. Naruto sighed and leaned back while Sasuke smirked in achievement. It was quiet and awkward. Itachi finally spoke.

"Now that everyone is here father don't you think we should talk about wedding arrangements?" _Of course the pervert's older brother just had to bring that up._ Naruto mentally cursed Itachi. Fugaku looked at Sasuke before looking at Naruto.

"I agree." He answered.

"Listen this thing is stupid can't we just call it off and no one would ever know and you can keep your stupid Uchiha pride." Naruto pleaded them not to go ahead with the wedding.

"We can't do that." Itachi answered.

"And why can't you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Because Uchihas don't go back on their word." Sasuke replied.

"Who cares about that?" Naruto was frustrated about the whole thing.

"Listen, you are very lucky to marry one of my sons." Naruto chuckled loudly in disbelief but Fugaku's scary glare shut him up. "And you WILL marry Sasuke whether you like it or not." Fugaku ordered.

"Fugaku calm down." Minato turned to his best friend. "I'm sure Naruto doesn't mean that." Honestly they looked like a gay couple; Fugaku's the master while Minato's the bitch. Mitoko walked in with 7 cups of tea for everyone of them.

"Alright so let's talk about the arrangements." Sasuke said eagerly.

...

So finished the 4th chapter. Sorry the chapters are so short I'm finding it hard to write the story and do my schoolwork. But don't worry I won't abandon this story no matter how hard it gets.

Anyway hoped you liked it.

Please review.

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	5. Wedding Arrangements

Hey everyone. In my previous chapters I sort of spelled Sasuke's mum's name wrong (Silly me =D) and someone did point it out to me so I fixed it. Anyway another thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

Warnings: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 5- Wedding Arrangements.

Naruto sighed heavily he wasn't going to get out of this. He knew what to do marry the pervert then divorce him the day after. Yeah that was the plan. He looked up at the clock it was 6am. Mikoto passed Naruto a cup of tea but he refused he never drank tea.

"So when do you to get married?" Kushina asked the boys. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well its October 11th today." Itachi reminded them.

"Okay so we'll get married on October 25th." Sasuke answered.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "That's two weeks away."

"The quicker the better." Sasuke answered. _Yeah guess he's right the quicker I get married to the pervert the sooner I can divorce him and cut a wound in his ego that can never be repaired. _Naruto grinned at what he thought was a genius's plan.

"Whatever." Naruto answered.

"Okay, you leave everything to me boys I'll get everything ready for you." Mikoto said excitedly.

"Ahem, you're wrong if you think your doing this on your own." Kushina reminded Mikoto she's not the only mother there. They both started squealing happily. Fugaku and Minato kept a straight face but everyone knew they were happy their sons were getting married.

"So Sasuke do you plan on buying Naruto a ring?" Kushina asked.

"Whoa, whoa hold it there. We are not doing the whole ring idea thing." Naruto refused.

"Naruto it's a wedding." Sasuke reminded the blonde.

"Yeah I know but were guys." Everyone looked at Naruto. "You know guys not girl and guy." They still continued to look at Naruto not quite understanding what he's trying to say. "Am I going to have to spell it out for you?" they still looked confused. "Oh my god! No one is the dominate and submissive one so no one has to propose to anyone because our all stupid if you think I'm getting on one knee and put a ring on his finger." Sasuke and Itachi started chuckling.

"Well Naruto we weren't expecting you to get on one knee." Itachi reassured him. "We were expecting Sasuke to do that."

"Hold it. I'm not the girl in the relationship." Naruto shook his head in disagreement, Sasuke continued to chuckle.

"Seriously Naruto do you expect Sasuke to be the girl?" Itachi asked."Uchiha's are never on bottom."

"There won't be a bottom because I ain't gonna have sex with him." Naruto said. Kushina and Mikoto started blushing and then got nose bleeds and ran out the room Fugaku and Minato went to help their wives and Itachi followed giving Sasuke and Naruto some 'alone time'. "Geez, what the hell were hey thinking about?"

"What did you mean you weren't going to have sex with me?" Sasuke demanded an answer and was actually quite scary the way he asked. Obviously this was an important topic to him.

"Exactly what I said." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, do you know what couples do on their first night of their honeymoon?"

"No, and I don't care."

"They have sex."

"So?" Naruto asked. Sasuke leaned towards Naruto lifting his chin and poor Naruto couldn't move anywhere because of the armrest behind him. Sasuke pushed him down and was now sitting in between the blonde's legs. Sasuke's hands were holding Naruto's so he couldn't attack.

"You will have sex with me." Sasuke demanded, there was lust and desire in his eyes and Naruto realized that Sasuke and his father had the weird aura that makes anyone fall to their knees Itachi probably had it but didn't show it unless he wanted something. But this was Naruto Uzumaki he wasn't going to give up to anyone especially this pervert Uchiha.

"Screw you teme you can't make me do anything." Naruto growled. Sasuke chuckled evilly very evilly. He leaned closer towards Naruto's ear. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his ear.

"You wanna bet." Sasuke whispered even though it was a whisper it was dangerous it sent shivers down Naruto's spine freaking him out. His voice sounded like a predator threatening his prey. Naruto didn't say anything but only blushed at how close he was to Sasuke adding to Sasuke's amusement.

"Hey love birds our parents are coming back so you might wanna change your position." Itachi interrupted. Naruto turned red being caught in this type of position.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled he was about to kill Itachi this was the second time he interrupted him and Naruto. Sasuke couldn't wait to get out of this house and go away with his blonde doing anything he wanted to do and trust me Sasuke wanted to do ALOT of things to his blonde. Sasuke sighed before he got off Naruto releasing his hands. Naruto sat back up moving the hell away from Sasuke and sitting across him avoiding any eye contact. Their parents returned.

"Sorry about that." Both Kushina and Mikoto apologized.

"Hn..." was Sasuke's answer.

"So is there anything you would like us to do for your wedding?" Mikoto asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders why the hell was she asking him like he was the girly one.

"Don't care." Naruto mumbled. "Can we just go home now?"

"But it's the morning how about you stay and leave later on?" Mikoto offered.

"Okay." Kushina accepted the offer. "How many people will there be?" she asked but no one answered. "Naruto, who do you want to invite?"

"Friends." Naruto answered.

"Okay erm Sasuke who do you want to invite?" Mikoto asked.

"Don't care as long as Naruto's by my side." Sasuke smirked Naruto scowled at him.

"You're not very enthusiastic about this wedding are you?" Kushina asked.

"Pssh why the hell would I be happy getting married to this pervert." Naruto remarked. Mikoto and Kushina rolled their eyes.

"Fine, is there anywhere you would like your venue?" Mikoto asked.

"Surprise me." Sasuke answered. Kushina and Mitoko started squealing before going out the room and discussing wedding plans. Itachi got bored and left to go back to bed.

"Naruto, do you mind staying here until later? To be honest I'm really tired." Minato yawned.

"As long as I'm ten feet away from the pervert I'm fine." Naruto answered. Fugaku and Minato left the room as well they were both tired. Naruto got up and went into the guest room to sleep while Sasuke went up to Itachi's room. He pushed the door open to see a body surrounded by covers.

"Itachi?"

"Mnn." He answered.

"When are you gonna tell them your gay?" Sasuke asked. It was silent.

"Sometime." Itachi mumbled.

"Listen they keep asking me to find a girl for you and when you go out I'm tired of covering your sorry ass." Sasuke sighed.

"I'll them after you get married." He answered.

"Good." Sasuke left the room and went into his room to sleep.

...

It was now 12 noon Naruto was the only one who wasn't awake. Sasuke opened the guest room door quietly he didn't want to wake his blonde. He walked over to the sleeping Naruto and stared at the beautiful sight. _Aww, he looks even more adorable when he's sleeping. Can't wait to wake up to that every morning. _Sasuke thought. He leaned over Naruto and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"What the hell?" Naruto said jumping back.

"Can't I give my fiancé a kiss?" Sasuke teased.

"Hey! I am not the fiancé." Naruto hated being treated like the girly one.

"Well you can't be the groom." Sasuke answered.

"Why the hell not?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Because you will never be able to top me." Sasuke answered then left the room. _What the hell is going on about? 'You can't top me' what the fuck? _Naruto got confused and didn't really understand what Sasuke meant by that. He got up and left the room. Mikoto, Kushina, Sasuke and Itachi were in the kitchen while Minato and Fugaku were in the living room catching up on each other's lives.

"Naruto do you want some breakfast?" Mitoko asked. Naruto shook his head he wasn't hungry he just wanted to go back home.

"We've decided that your engagement party will be on Friday." Kushina told Sasuke and Naruto. _Great another party lets just hope I don't get drunk again. _Naruto hoped but what was really bugging him was telling his friends about it. Ino already knew and she didn't care that Naruto was getting married to a guy but what about the rest of them. _They'll think I'm gay or something. _Naruto thought to himself.

"Open your mouth." Someone ordered Naruto wasn't really paying attention he was too caught up on his own thoughts so he obeyed them. Next thing Naruto knew was Sasuke was feeding him.

"Ahh!" Naruto came back to planet Earth. He spilled the food everywhere and some of it even fell out of his mouth.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"He's, he's f-feeding me!" Naruto answered.

"So?" Itachi asked like it was something common and it was.

"So? SO! Isn't it weird?" Naruto asked. Everyone shook their head. Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and licked the soup that was spilled on his face.

"Ahh!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away. "Listen minster I said that you gotta be ten feet away from me so move it." Naruto was sort of blushing. Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's embarrassment and leaned away. They ate in silence and Naruto and his parents left the Uchiha house, Sasuke watched as Naruto left also planning everything he was going to do at their honeymoon.

...

Hey guys! As you guys might have noticed my chapters are kinda short sorry for anyone who likes long chapters and I'm guessing all of you guys do. Anyway I was reading someone the other day and there was this gay chat up line which made me laugh so much and I though I'll just share it with you guys:

"I'm an astronaut and my next job is to explore Uranus."

It made me laugh like crazy. For those who didn't get it Uranus sounds like your anus.

Anyway hoped you guys liked this chapter!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	6. HAHA You're Gay!

Another thank you to all my readers and reviewers. =D

Warnings: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 6- HAHA You're Gay!

Naruto arrived back home and ran up the stairs to his room ignoring his mother calling his name numerous amount of times. Naruto was planning on telling his friends today but due to his lack of sleep he couldn't think straight well he doesn't think straight anyway. He fell back onto his bed. He sighed loudly. _Why couldn't the pervert be a girl it would of been so much easier. I wouldn't mind if a girl kept perving on me._ Naruto just pictured a girl version of Sasuke and it made him shiver Sasuke looked way too manly to be pictured as a girl even though he looked like his mother more then he did his father and it made him laugh that he could actually picture Sasuke as a girl.

Naruto picked up his mobile phone which was on the side table near his bed and dialled his friends' number. He asked them to meet him at a local cafe down the street. He called Ino for support and asked her to be there with him which she agreed to. Naruto quickly got into the shower and wash off the alcohol smell. He got out an out a simple shirt, jeans and shoes on and headed downstairs telling his mother and father that he was going out and he'll be back.

The blonde head arrived at the cafe half an hour early not to his surprise Ino was already there. She always arrived early. He sat down next to her and it was silent Naruto ordered a cup of coffee to keep him up during the day.

"Naruto?" Ino nudged her friend.

"Huh?" Naruto was caught off guard.

"What is up with you? You're usually happy and hyper." Ino was concerned.

"Nothing is wrong I'm fine." Naruto grinned cheerfully hiding the fact that he was completely nervous it was ok to tell Ino because she was a girl but telling his guy friends that he's getting married to super ultra pervert and on the plus side its a guy well their reactions won't be so happy and hyper.

"Naruto I'm not stupid and you're a bad liar so tell me." Ino demanded. Naruto sighed.

"What do you think their reactions will be?" Naruto asked.

"Well Kiba would laugh his head off, Shikamaru would just say 'troublesome', Chouji will just keep on eating and Sai would well be Sai." Ino answered. Naruto said nothing back. They both waited in silence for the first person to arrive. Sai arrived first, and then Kiba and Shikamaru and Chouji came at the same time afterwards. They all ordered a drink Naruto stuck to drinking coffee.

"So wassup?" Kiba grinned.

"Well erm this Friday I wanted to invite you guys somewhere it's just a little party." Wrong. It was a huge it was the engagement party. Now Ino was confused Naruto never said anything about inviting them to a party. Naruto handed them a piece of paper where the address was written on it.

"What's it for?" Chouji mumbled has he continued stuffing chips down his throat.

"Well you see..." Naruto struggled to think of what to say. "It's kinda sort of maybe a little bit of my engagement party." Naruto muttered. Kiba's mouth dropped. Shikamaru didn't really have an expression on his face, Sai gave his super fake smile and Chouji just ate.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Kiba grinned and drank his drink. Naruto nudged Ino giving her a sign to help him out.

"It's a guy." Ino smiled. Kiba started choking no one was really sure whether he was choking or laughing. Shikamaru's eyes widened a little, Sai smirk for some deranged reason and Chouji's mouth dropped open.

"HAHA that's a good one." Kiba chuckled. "Now seriously who is the girl?" Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead not wanting to tell his friends. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in.

"She is being serious...it's a guy." Naruto opened one eye to see his friend's reaction nothing had changed Kiba started laughing again.

"HAHAHAHA dude, you're gay!" Kiba managed to say in between his laughing. Ino leaned across the table and wacked Kiba around the head.

"And what is wrong with being gay?" she asked twitching her eyebrow it was obvious she was pissed at Kiba's reaction.

"Hang on a minute I'm not gay." Naruto said.

"Ok you're bi." Sai said back to Naruto.

"I'm not bi I don't like guys I'm straight." Naruto defended his sexuality. Kiba started having a laughing fit again. No one said anything.

"If you're not gay why are you marrying a guy?" Sai asked.

"It was arranged." Ino answered.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Kiba stopped laughing. Everyone was quiet. This was very, very awkward.

"Ahem..." Naruto fake a cough trying to break the tensed atmosphere.

"Naruto this is serious you do know what an arranged marriage is?" Sai asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"And you're actually going through with it?" Kiba asked.

"Listen, as soon as I get married to this teme I'm gonna divorce him straight away." Naruto answered. They all nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"So who is he?" Shikamaru asked for the first time ever he was interested in something. Mini Naruto (the Naruto that's inside his brain) danced around happily glad that all his friends were okay with the whole thing.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba's mouth dropped open as he stared wide opened looking straight into Naruto's. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my fucking god Naruto have you never heard of the Uchihas?" Naruto shook his head. "They're like the richest family in the country maybe the whole world. Bloody hell Naruto you've landed yourself a rich one." Kiba chuckled.

"I've seen him though." Naruto said back.

"He was the one you were talking about." Shikamaru muttered.

"When?" Naruto asked confused.

"At the party you were mumbling on about some Sasuke person." Shikamaru answered. He lost his interest in the subject.

"Naruto...you never said anything about that." Ino said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah because I was drunk." Naruto answered.

"Pssh yeah right." Ino didn't believe her friend.

"I was drunk." Naruto tried to make them believe him but only Shikamaru believed him because he was there but wouldn't back him up. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Well if I wasn't drunk how comes I woke up next to him in bed." Naruto realized what he had just said. Their eyes widened.

"I did not need to know that." Kiba shivered.

"No that's not what I meant." It was too late they all were thinking he'd slept with him and he kinda did.

"Aww Naruto you're not even married yet." Ino's starry eyes looked at Naruto's.

"I didn't sleep with him." Naruto once again try to make them understand that it was a misunderstanding. _Damn it Naruto can't you do anything right? _Naruto asked himself.

"Okay moving on." Chouji mumbled while eating his crisps trying to change the subject.

"That was it your all invited." Naruto said. "Oh yeah erm I'm getting married in two weeks your all invite to that as well." Naruto said it like it was nothing.

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed. "Why is it only two weeks away it takes me ages to pick out an outfit an also I have to make sure you look nice..." Ino rambled on.

"Dude are you like gonna do a proper wedding?" Kiba asked.

"Well duh." Ino answered for him.

"No I mean are you going to o the brie and groom thing well in your case it's groom and groom but it could be bride and groom so I guess you could be a bride." Kiba started laughing again. "Are you gonna...gonna wear a d-dress?" Kiba managed to say.

"NO!" Naruto quickly answered. "Like hell I'm gonna wear a dress I'd rather die."

"I think you would look adorable in a dress." Ino commented. Naruto scowled her.

"This is nice but I have to go." Shikamaru got up.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I'm tired." Shikamaru yawned as he left and everyone waved him bye.

"I think I'm gonna leave as well." Chouji and Sai left leaving Kiba an Ino and Naruto there. Ino shortly left afterwards.

"Listen promise me one thing?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"Don't turn all gay and macho and girly on me." Naruto chuckled at what Kiba said.

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen." Naruto answered. They talked for another couple of hours before leaving and going home.

...

Finished this chapter.

Anyways I need your guys opinion on something. I'm not sure on what the next chapter should be about so here's the choice.

Should the next chapter be about:

The Engagement Party.

More development between Sasuke and Naruto.

I don't know so I'll let you guys pick. Anyways please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	7. Father To Son 'Talk'

Hey guys! Thank You for all the reviews and thank you for all my readers. =D

Warnings: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 7- Father To Son 'Talk'.

Naruto woke up from his sleep today was a new day but one day closer to the stupid wedding. He rubbed his eyes getting rid of the crust in the corner of them. He jumped up from his bed hyperactively as usual and ran to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He got into the shower quickly. He came back out and looked at the clock it was 10am which was a usual time for Naruto to wake up since he doesn't work. He went downstairs as usual and walked into the kitchen where breakfast was set out for him.

"Good morning Naruto." His mother sweetly smiled.

"Good morning Naruto." His father sweetly smiled. Naruto eyed them suspiciously. This was weir his food was set out perfectly and his favourite drink was there and for once his father greeted him when he woke up usually he's grinning goofily at the paper about something stupid.

"Okay spill it what's the matter?" Naruto knew his parents too well to know something is the matter. Minato and Kushina exchanged looks.

"Nothing's wrong." Minato answered. Naruto looked at his father in disbelief.

"Well erm Naruto..." Kushina started. _God damn it haven't they already ruined my life already how much worser can it get?_ Naruto thought. Kushina sat down. "Well because you and Sasuke are going to be getting married very soon we thought that it might be goo for you two to spend time with each other."

"What is it your saying?" Naruto sighed waiting for the worst.

"We thought that it might be nice for you two to spend the day with each other." Naruto didn't react he was waiting for the worst anyway. _Great, a day with the pervert that's all I need well I guess his family's gonna be home so it won't be that bad. _Naruto told himself. "Is that okay with you?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded his head. "So you're okay with being alone with Sasuke for the whole day?" Naruto started choking on nothing he wasn't eating or drinking he just randomly started choking.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted after he had finished his coughing fit. "Why would we be alone?" Kushina and Minato weren't expecting such a loud reaction after all Naruto was being quite quiet.

"Naruto, me and Mikoto are going out to sort things out for the wedding and your father and Fugaku were planning on doing something together." Kushina explained.

"What about his brother?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure about where his brother would be but Mikoto said that you have Sasuke would have the house you yourselves for the day." Kushina answered.

"Wait, wait, wait were gonna be alone in his house?" Minato and Kushina nodded to their son's question. Naruto shook his head violently I mean it was okay if he was with Sasuke and there were people around him but being with him ALONE was a whole different thing. "Why am I going to be alone with him?"

"When we were talking to Sasuke's parents over the phone they told us that Sasuke made a valid point." Minato answered.

"And what was his point?"

"That if there were people around they might distract or disturb your time in getting to know each other." Minato answered again.

"And you actually believed that was the 'only' reason he would want to be alone with me?" Naruto questioned. A confused look appeared on both Minato and Kushina's face.

"What other reason would there be?" Kushina asked. _Are my parents that stupid that I need to spell it out for them? _Naruto asked himself. He sighed softly before answering

"Forget about it I'll just go over to their house." _Damn the perverted Uchiha. _Naruto cursed. A smile appeared on Kushina's face.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast Naruto." Kushina ordered. Naruto quickly ate his breakfast and left.

...

A few hours had passed Kushina had left the house to go meet up with Mikoto. Minato was going to meet with Fugaku when he took Naruto to their house. Naruto dreaded the moment when they had to leave but unfortunately for him the time had come. He slowly walked down the stairs to see his father waiting at the door for him. The blonde put his shoes on and walking out the door and got into the car. His father owned a silver Sedona. He opened the door an sat in the passenger seat next to the driver. Minato got into the car an started it.

They were stuck in a motorway. The atmosphere was awkward no one was talking.

"Naruto." Minato had a serious tone. Naruto turned his head looking at his father.

"Yeah?"

"You're getting married soon so I have to have this talk with you." Naruto looked at his father curiously. Minato sighed. "When you and Sasuke..." Minato's cheek turned a little red embarrassed that he had to talk to Naruto about this. "When you and Sasuke complete your marriage..." Minato wasn't sure if he had used the right word for it but by the look of Naruto's face he knew Naruto had no idea what he was talking about. "When you and Sasuke..." Minato was about to hit himself he had said the same line three times. He decided that he should just say it. "When you and Sasuke...you know...do you know...what adults do?" Naruto still looked confused. "To make babies?"

"Oh." Naruto replied but then a horrified expression came over his face. His father was going to have the sex talk with him.

"I just want to make sure that your gonna be safe." Naruto shivered at the thought of having sex with Sasuke that would never happen in a million years.

"Don't worry that's never gonna happen in a million years." Naruto told his father.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, it's okay every male has needs." _Oh god does he really have to have this conversation with me. _Naruto really did not want to have this conversation with his father.

"Dad can we please not have this conversation." Naruto begged.

"Who would you prefer your mother or me?" Naruto thought about it he preferred his father. Kushina would give Naruto leaflets about having safe gay sex. "Just promise me you both will be safe." Naruto nodded quickly so they wouldn't have to continue to talk about it. Minato continued to drive the rest of the journey was quiet and awkward. They arrived at Sasuke's house. Minato opened the door and got out of the car and Naruto followed. Minato walked up towards the front door with Naruto following slowly. He pushed on the bell and waiting a minute or so. Fugaku opened the door.

"Minato."

"Fugaku." _Honestly are they going to do that every time they meet_ Naruto thought to himself. Fugaku moved to the side signalling for Minato to walk in.

They walked into the hallway Naruto just noticed how big their house actually is. How could he have not notice this before? Probably because last time he was here he wasn't paying any attention to the house. Naruto gazed at the sight before him. _Whoa! How freakin' big is this house it's not even a house it's a mansion! Bloody hell how could I have not notice this before?_

"What are you staring at dobe? You've been here before." That voice belonged to someone who Naruto did not want to see. Naruto turned his head. There. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the stairs leaning against the handrail. They both looking at each other before Naruto looked away.

"Shut it teme." Naruto muttered. The blonde walked into the living room. Minato walked in after him and sat down. Naruto stayed standing. Fugaku walked in with Sasuke.

"So should we go?" Minato asked.

"Wait so soon." Naruto groaned he was hoping that his father would stay longer.

"Sorry Naruto but we've arranged something." Minato apologized.

"And what is that something?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Fugaku answered. He left the room to get him shoes on.

"Bye Naruto have fun." Minato got up and followed Fugaku out the door. The door slammed shut.

Sasuke stared at Naruto his eyes were travelling up and down.

"Hey! Control your eyes." Naruto ordered.

"I am." Sasuke answered.

"Then tell them to quit looking at me like that."

"I think they enjoy looking at you like that." Sasuke answered. Naruto glared at him but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"Listen pervert I only here until the end of the day so as I have said before stay 10 feet away from me." Naruto said.

"And what if I don't want to?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't wanna know what will happen." Naruto folded his arms. Sasuke chuckled quickly at the attempted threat which had no affect on him. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto while Naruto moved back. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke didn't answer. An evil smirk came over his lips causing Naruto to jump back a bit startled by the look. Seriously it looked like the raven was about to pounce on him. Sasuke continued to move closer while Naruto move back until the wall blocked his way. By then Sasuke was literally hovering over him.

"And what would happen if I don't stay 10 feet away?" Sasuke was still keeping his evil smirk. Naruto felt uncomfortable about how close they were and plus Naruto didn't actually have an answer to give him.

"This." Naruto kicked Sasuke in his 'private area' causing Sasuke to groan and not pay attention to Naruto so the blonde took this opportunity to make a run for it.

Once Sasuke had recovered he chuckled evilly. _You can run but you can't hide. _

...

HEHE! Sorry to end it like that you guys must hate me but I'm not quite sure what I should make happen in the next chapter.

So if there are any ideas or requests you guys would like to see in the next chapter feel free to tell me I'm at a writer's block.

Anyway please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	8. At The Pervert's House Part 1

Heya everyone! =) x

Warnings: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 8- At The Pervert's House Part 1.

Naruto ran to the door trying to open it but it was lock. He notice there was a numbers on the side. _What door has a pin? _Naruto pressed 1,2,3,4 on it but obviously the doofus didn't get it right. He sighed before running up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

Sasuke walked slowly out of the living room he didn't need to hurry he knew which room Naruto was in. For a guy who runs fast he sure makes a lot of noise. He slowly walked up the stairs stomping his feet to let Naruto know he's coming up stairs.

Naruto heard footsteps approaching.

_Naruto1: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what do I do?_

_Naruto2: Hide in the closet._

_Naruto3: Pssh like that's gonna work. _

_Naruto4: Just let him do whatever he want you know you want it. _

_Naruto1: Go To Hell! _

_Naruto4: It'll be much easier. _

_Naruto2: I'm scared. _

_Naruto3: What the fuck? You freakin' wimp get a life. _

_Naruto2: Don't be so rude meanie._

_Naruto1: My god your all useless! _

Sasuke arrived on the second floor he walked towards his room, the room he guessed Naruto was in by his footsteps and opened the door. He looked around the room had no one in it but Sasuke was sure no Sasuke knew Naruto was in here because apparently Uchiha's are always right. The raven walked around and then walked into the bathroom. Maybe he was in there.

Naruto felt uncomfortable hiding in the closet even though it was huge compared to his one. Naruto could hear the door opening which made Naruto tense. He tried to stay quiet not trying to move but he couldn't help but be curious about what was in the closet. He turned the light on. There was just a whole bunch of boxes, Naruto bent down looking into one of them. He picked out a photo album. He was black with a silver pattern on it and photo album written in the middle. He opened it and a picture of Sasuke's family was on the first page. Naruto grinned at how cute Sasuke was when he was younger and how innocent he looked too bad he isn't like that now. Naruto put the album back he was curious about the rest of the pictures but he wasn't going to go through someone's personal stuff. He got back up and leaned against the door trying to hear if Sasuke was still out there. He couldn't hear anything, so Naruto being Naruto didn't think and just walked out the closet. He headed for the door and then a pair hugged around his chest trapping his arms and boy.

"And where do you think you going?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear making Naruto's blush a bit. The blonde didn't answer only tried to squirm his way out of the raven's grip. Sasuke's grip only tightened. "And here I thought you were going to be good today." Sasuke chuckled.

"You are sick and twisted in the head!" Naruto growled. He elbowed Sasuke in the stomach and once again made a run for it. _Damn it how many times is he gonna injure me. _Sasuke straightened himself out before once again following where the blonde had gone.

Naruto ran into another room and leaned against the door not letting anyone in since he didn't have keys. He could hear footsteps approaching so he held the door handle and put all his weight on to the door.

Sasuke walked in front of the door and lightly knocked on it.

"Go away!" Naruto shouted from the other side.

"Oh come on let me in." Sasuke leaned back on the door.

"No pervert leave me alone."

"Please Naru-chan." Sasuke begged. Naruto cringed when he heard Sasuke call him 'Naru-chan'.

"I'd rather die." Sasuke sighed as he walked off and down the stairs. Naruto heard Sasuke walking off and sighed in relief. He waited in his position just in case Sasuke was playing a trick on him.

20 minutes had passed Naruto let his grip on the door handle loosen and he opened the door a little bit and looked out. Suddenly Naruto got pushed back into the room and Sasuke followed him locking the door and leaned back against it.

"What the hell teme!" Naruto got back up.

"It was the only way to get in." Sasuke answered. Naruto walked over to the door pushing the raven out the way trying to get out.

"Oh my god! You locked the door!" Naruto said trying to turn the door knob trying to get it open.

"Well of course it was the only way to stop you from running away from me." Sasuke answered. Naruto banged against the door hoping to break it open but nothing happened.

"Ergh why? Why does this happen to me?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke heard the blonde and his facial expression saddened, Naruto noticed it and felt a little bit guilty but he had no idea why. "Heh I'm guessing you're not gonna open this door?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Sasuke answered. Naruto walked over and sat on the bed.

"Well come on then." Naruto said. Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows curiously. _Come on Sasuke this is your chance to sweep Naruto off his feet. Hehe. _Sasuke's mind was having a conversation with itself. "I'm gonna be stuck in the room with you so we might as well 'talk' like our 'so called parents' expect us to." Sasuke nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Alright I'll start of I am Naruto and I love ramen and I love having fun and..." Naruto went on and on about what he loved while Sasuke studied him. "...and I hate perverts!" Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke, who stared at him.

"And what exactly are you implying?" Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand, moving it out of his face.

"That you are a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert."

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh no I'm not." Sasuke answered. They stopped their little argument knowing that it might go on for a lifetime. Naruto noticed that Sasuke still hadn't let go of his hand. He tried to shake his hand so Sasuke would get the idea that he wanted his hand released. Sasuke continued to hold Naruto's hand.

"Err teme let go of my hand." Naruto ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you touching me hand...pervert." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smirked. He yanked Naruto's hand forward causing Naruto to fall on top of him. Naruto's blonde bangs fell forwards onto Sasuke's face. The raven used his free hand to move the hair so he could see Naruto's face.

"I'll be touching more than that." The raven whispered. Naruto turned bright red. He looked away from Sasuke ignoring his stare. _PERVERT! _Naruto yelled in his mind. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and pushed him back on to the bed. Sasuke's was now on top of him. Naruto came back to earth and realized what was happening.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa get the fuck of me pervert!" Naruto tried to push him off but Sasuke took told of both Naruto's wrists. Sasuke didn't answer he just continued to look at Naruto's face. Sasuke's finally spoke

"Do you like me?"

"Eh?" Naruto was puzzled at that question. Sasuke waited for an answer. "What do you mean do I like you?"

"Answer the question."

"I don't know." Naruto muttered. Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's wrists.

"That's not a good enough answer."

"What the hell do you expect me to s-" Naruto was cut off by a warm pair of lips pressed onto his. Naruto's eyes widened. _Am I kissing a guy? _Naruto asked himself but he knew the answer. Yes he was. But why wasn't he stopping it? Sasuke's lips were so soft and warm he didn't want to stop it. It felt nice. Sasuke sucked on his bottom lip biting it tenderly causing low moans from Naruto also causing Naruto's to open his mouth. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt numb he couldn't do anything he couldn't move any part of his body. Sasuke was playing with Naruto's tongue. He wrapped his own tongue around Naruto's. _Why am I not stopping this? Why can't I move? Oh god I'm actually enjoying this. _Naruto hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying that and this was his first kiss. He never has kissed a girl before. Sasuke broke the kiss but a rope of saliva still connected them before it broke. Naruto gazed at Sasuke, while Sasuke smirked.

...

Hehe. Sorry it took so long for my next chapter to go up I've been really busy.

So anyway I hope you all liked it!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	9. Pervert's House Part 2

Warnings: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 9- Pervert's House Part 2.

Naruto flushed bright red _omg I kissed Sasuke_ was repeating itself over and over inside his head he could see Sasuke watching him a grin on his face

"Get the fuck off me teme" Naruto half shouted pushing Sasuke away trying to get some sort of control of the situation, he really needed to get out an away from Sasuke

"Why you obviously enjoy kissing me" Sasuke grinned lecherously leaning down for another taste of those sinfully delicious lips.

Naruto could feel his face heating up even if that was possible acting on instinct he kneed Sasuke in the stomach

"Oof" Sasuke cried doubling over and releasing Naruto

Scrambling to his feet Naruto ran to the door and tried to open it only to remember it was locked and the perverted bastard had the key.

"Let me out of here" he screamed swivelling around to face Sasuke who was still double over in pain when Naruto kicked him.

"You hit me" Sasuke said in disbelief looking up at Naruto pain laced his face.

"Yeah well I'll do a lot more if you don't give me the keys right now" Naruto told him with confidence he did not have, actually he rather scared of what Sasuke would do to him first he had hit him in the one place a man should never be hurt and now this. Now Naruto may act like a fool sometimes but he wasn't an idiot an as much as it hurt his ego to admit he knew Sasuke was stronger than him, though he trusted in his own strength to land a few solid hits but ultimately Sasuke would win if they fought.

Sasuke on the other hand was growing rather pissed, okay he forgave the blond dobe over hurting him that area earlier even though it hurt A LOT, but if he continued to act violently well Sasuke wasn't one not to give as much as he got maybe even some more.

Staggering to his feet ignoring the pain from his stomach and the bruise that was no doubt forming there he stared straight at Naruto.

He could see Naruto trembling despite the rather harsh glare he could help the rather devious chuckle as the perfect plan began to form in his head.

Naruto gulped if he wasn't afraid before he definitely was beginning to be now seeing the evil glint in onyx eyes. _Oh this was so not going to be good._

Sasuke shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the door, he could see Naruto watching him like a hawk. Allowing himself to smirk he jingled the keys in front of his face.

"You want these don't you, here take it"

Naruto didn't move he knew it wouldn't be that easy Sasuke wouldn't just give him the keys not like that. Eyeing both the silver object that could free him and the man holding said object wearily, he wanted so badly to take them and run away far, far away.

They stood like that in silence both waiting for the other to make a move. Finally it was Naruto who moved, he decided that maybe Sasuke wasn't such a bastard despite what Naruto did and was actually going to be nice to him.

He made the motion to grab the keys however at that moment Sasuke drew them away from Naruto's reach

"Uh ah Naru-chan you think that it'd be that easy." Naruto scowled. Sasuke couldn't help but admire how cute Naruto looked angry his face was all flushed, Sasuke couldn't help but think of other things that would make the boy flush feeling a pool of heat building in the base of his stomach as he started to grow hard. Mentally shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, he could think about that later now was time for revenge.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke waiting for him to continue what ever torture regime he was planning on forcing Naruto to participate in.

"How much do want the keys Naruto" Sasuke smirked seeing the death glare being sent his way, honestly from the ferocity of the glare he was surprised the body wasn't an Uchiha. However nothing could compare to the Uchiha glare so Sasuke remained relatively unaffected.

"Hmm so you don't want them okay then I guess I'll just put them away and you can stay with me." Sasuke casually shove the keys back into his pocket.

"Wait no" Naruto shouted panicked watching the silver keys disappear into Sasuke's pockets

Sasuke couldn't help the small stab of pain in his chest seeing how desperately Naruto wanted to get away from him; however he didn't dwell on it instead focused on what he was doing.

Shoving both hands into his pockets he sat on the bed leaning against the head board in a bored fashion.

He waited patiently he wanted Naruto to break the silence. He watched the blonde boy fidget uncomfortably which was rather entertaining.

"What do you want" Naruto burst out he knew whatever Sasuke asked of him would undoubtedly be perverted and that grin on Sasuke face wasn't helping.

He couldn't help but feel anxious how could his parents ask him to marry a pervert like Sasuke. Of course he wasn't even remotely, not in the teensy bit curious as to what Sasuke would ask or even looking forward to it after all he absolutely hated the kiss.

Yes it was awful and the only reason it lasted was because he was shocked and not because he found Sasuke's lips to be surprisingly soft, nor did he find the mix of forcefulness and gentleness that Sasuke had managed to create in the kiss rather enticing an extremely erotic.

Nope definitely not.

"...me" Naruto's head snapped up

"Huh" he said dumbly apparently Sasuke had said something whilst he was lost in his thoughts.

Sasuke mentally rolled before repeating himself. "I said if you want the keys you have to kiss me" he ended with a smirk.

Naruto could feel his entire body turn red from embarrassment as his earlier thoughts returned to his head. No he was not feeling any desire towards Sasuke it was all hate.

Summoning up all his courage he took a deep breath "Teme no way in hell-"

"Keys" and with that one word Naruto snapped his mouth shut glaring at the Uchiha hoping he would burst in flames. But then again he might take the keys with him and trap Naruto in this room forever.

Why, oh why did his freedom come to rest in an object that was barely bigger than his finger he mentally wailed?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow expectantly as Naruto just stood there looking all uncomfortable.

Taking another deep breath though this time for courage Naruto stalked towards Sasuke he figured the sooner he got it over and done with the sooner he could go home and complain to his parents about what an arse Sasuke is and guilt trip them into cancelling this ridiculous contract.

Though it probably won't work but he could just guilt trip them into buying his years worth of ramen. Ah ramen food of the soul he mentally sighed.

Returning back to the situation at hand he found him self closer to the Uchiha. Nervousness had taken over causing his stomach to be unsettled. His hands were sweating like crazy and he was beginning to feel sick.

Okay Naruto get over yourself you just have to kiss him and you'll be free. He mentally pep talked himself sure they've kissed before but that time Sasuke had initiated it Naruto never done it until today.

"Hurry will you, unless you really don't want to leave" Sasuke smirked

"Shut up" Naruto barked leaning hesitantly over Sasuke, he had placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to get some leverage before closing the gap between them.

They met in a small chaste kiss, it was nothing more than a press on the lips but Naruto could feel his legs turning to jelly.

He was about to pull away when all of a sudden Sasuke grabbed him switching there positions so Naruto was beneath him on the bed.

Naruto let out a loud cry at the sudden change providing the perfect opportunity for Sasuke to thrust his tongue to the hot depth.

If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha he would've moaned at the taste of Naruto but since he was instead he just focused on coaxing Naruto's tongue to play.

Naruto gasped feeling Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, he couldn't help but moan as the raven attacked his mouth with vigour. He tried pushing away but his strength was leaving him his mind was beginning to turn into a state of mush.

He was slowing beginning to forget why he was fighting against Sasuke ministrations. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands were running slowly down his sides sending shivers throughout his body.

Both boys were far to into each other that they didn't hear the sounds of the door being unlocked or footsteps entering the room.

Naruto could feel the last part of his resistance leave relaxing he gave himself completely an utterly to the kiss.

"Ah-um" some one coughed, the sound was like cold water waking Naruto from his hazy state, shoving Sasuke off him his hands flying to his mouth as he looked up in horror to meet amused onyx eyes.

One Itachi Uchiha was staring at both boy quite thoroughly amused.

It had taken him all the control he had not to laugh at Sasuke as he was shoved to the other end of the bed cursing, whilst Naruto stared at him red faced like a deer caught in headlights.

Well that was somewhat the situation though rather it was him catching his brother and his future bride in the middle of an act he was sure wasn't meant for the public eye.

"Don't mind me I just forgot to get something" walking over to his draw he pulled out an envelope, as he reached the door "Oh if you wish to do rather intimate things with your future bride Sasuke I'd advise you do it in your own room an not mine" and just as immediately as Naruto's face turned red it went ashen white as the words sunk in.

"WE'RE IN ITACHI'S ROOM"

Itachi chuckled as he closed the just thinking off all the ways he'd tease Sasuke after this.

...

Hey guys sorry for the long wait I sprained my right wrist and my sister Asuka5271 wrote this chapter for me because I can't type on the laptop. (My sister wrote this as well).

Anyways hope you guys liked it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	10. Suits And A Hand job

Heya everyone! Sorry this chapter is late and sorry for making you guys wait but its here now! =D

Warnings: OOC, AU, Foreplay ;]

...

Chapter 10- Suits And A Hand job.

A couple of days had passed since that day. _Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have ran out like that. _Naruto laid back onto his bed rethinking about what happened after Itachi had left.

"_WE'RE IN ITACHI'S ROOM!" My voice was high pitched almost like a girl screeching. I couldn't believe it out of all the rooms they were it had to be this one. Great. God really hates me. I turned towards the teme expecting him to say something. He sat there in silence._

"_ERGGHH TEME!" _

And then I ran out.

Naruto sighed and stared at his ceiling. He heard a knock on the door. The blonde mumbled something along the lines 'come in'. A redhead entered the room with a big smile on her face. She walked towards the blonde and sat down next to him.

"Na-ru-to..." she sang happily.

"Yeah?" He grinned hiding that something was wrong. But his mother was too happy to notice that.

"Your engagement party is all sorted the invitations have been sent out." He shot right up.

"What?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"We've sent out invitations..." Kushina repeated confused.

"Mum!"

"Naruto, what's the matter darling?"

"I-I..." The blonde stopped why was he angry? He didn't even know himself. "Nothing"

"Naruto..."She touched his cheek. "What's the matter?" Naruto looked at his mother, she looked really worried. He deciding to stay quiet for a moment before speaking

"Well...er you see because me and the erm tem I mean Sasuke kinda sorta aren't speaking." Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It doesn't really matter" Naruto tried to avoid explaining what happened.

"Naruto you tell me what happened or I'll just get in contact with a certain Uchiha and find out that way." Kushina threatened.

"Wait, mum..." he didn't want the teme explaining this certain situation he would probably just twist it and make it sound like we were making out or something. But we were sorta making out I think. "Nothing major happened we just erm..." Well how was he going to explain to his mum he made out with Sasuke in his brother's room. That'll go down well. "We..."There was a tint of pink appearing on Naruto's cheek just remembering what happened. "Kinda kissed."Kushina's eyes widened, a massive smile appeared.

"Naruto!" She hugged her son. "That's great." _Really? It was great that I made out with a guy in his brother's room and then his brother walked in and then I ran out._

"No it's not." The blonde mumbled.

"Of course it is. It means your finally accepting each other." Kushina smiled.

"Yeah maybe if I hadn't of...er...ran out." He said the last part quietly. Kushina looked at him not quite sure what to say.

"You ran out?" Naruto just nodded. "Because?"

"It doesn't really matter the point is how am I going to face him?"

"Honey, just face him and sort it out."

"Easier said than done mum."

"Well Naruto do you like him?" Naruto's face started to turn red. _Do I like him? I mean I liked the kiss and his lips were so soft WAIT a minute what the hell am I thinking he's a pervert and a teme. Not to mention a guy. But he's a really good kisser. Mmm I wonder what else he's good at. What the fuck Naruto get a hold of yourself you do not like the teme. You do not like the teme. You do not like the teme. _"Naruto?" Naruto was too lost in his thoughts to answer. Kushina placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him a little bringing him back down to planet earth. "Naruto?"

"Huh?...mum wait what?" He mumbled not making any sense.

"Naruto snap out of it. Do you like Sasuke?" She asked again. Naruto was silent.

"I don't know." Kushina gently kissed her son on the forehead. "Mum!"

"You're my son and I care for you." Naruto sighed. "Go to the engagement party and try to sort things out." Naruto nodded. "Plus you were never the one to hold grudges."

"It's on Friday isn't it?" Naruto asked. She nodded. _That's two days away. Hmm Ino should be calling me any time now to talk about outfits. _Kushina left the room and the phone rang a few seconds after. He looked at the caller ID. _Talk about perfect timing. _He answered it

"Hey Ino."

"Naruto I am so pissed off at you right now!" Ino shouted through the phone. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you never told me your engagement was on Friday I had to find out from some silly invitation and we haven't even brought you an outfit!"

"How do you even know I didn't have an outfit?" Naruto questioned.

"Because remember before you said that I was allowed to dress you." _Oh yeah. _Naruto remembered. "I'm coming to your house right now."

"Wait..." She hung up on him. Naruto sighed and put the phone back down and waited for Ino to arrive.

Naruto heard the door knock 20 minutes later. He got up from his bed and walked towards the door. He was about to open his bedroom door but the door swung open which caused him to stumble back and fall back.

"Naruto Uzumaki get your butt of the ground and start walking we have a lot of shopping to do!" Ino ordered.

"Ow that hurt." Naruto whined.

"Come on." _Why are girls so forceful? _The blonde asked himself. Ino pulled Naruto up and started dragging him.

"Wait..." Ino stopped. "I need to get some money." She let go of his arm so he could get some money. When he returned she continued to drag him. The blonde waved goodbye before leaving the house.

They arrived at a store called 'Suits For You'. It was black with the name of the shop in white. The windows were clear and it had displays of suits behind it. Naruto just looked at one of the price tags that were on show. _Bloody hell their expensive. _

"Come on!" Ino exclaimed. She walked in and he followed in after her. _Wow! _Naruto thought. The ceiling was white and the walls were white with gold patterns. The floor was white but squeaky clean. How they kept it clean Naruto would never know. He walked around looking at all different suits, none of them he liked.

"Their all so...boring..." Naruto mumbled.

"Well duh Naruto they're suits they're not meant to be brightly coloured with funky designs." Ino answered. "Oh look Naruto try this one on!" She passed the blonde a white suit.

"It's white?"

"So?" Ino looked through some other suits and gave them to Naruto to try on. "Okay firstly you'll try the white suits to see if this colours works on you if not we'll go for the black suits ok?"He nodded as a reply. Naruto walked towards the changing rooms he hated the colour white it was so boring and plain nothing exciting about the colour white. He was given a number he guessed it was the changing room number and walked into one of the changing rooms that had his number printed on the curtain. He tried on one of the suits. It was white trousers, a white suits buttoned to the top with a white tie and a white jacket that was buttoned as well. _Wow I look hot! _Naruto grinned while looking at himself in the mirror. The blonde walked out of the changing room and walked towards Ino.

"Wow Naruto! If you weren't my friend I would probably try to flirt with you." Ino smiled. The blonde continued to grin before going back and changing into the other suits.

After about an hour Naruto decided the best suit out of the collection Ino had chosen for him.

"Naruto I think you should try this black suit on." Ino suggested.

"But I like the white one."

"Yeah but Naruto I think this one will look better. I mean it couldn't hurt to try it on right?" She asked.

"Fine." The blonde handed the white suit to Ino and took the black suit. He walked back into the changing rooms and was given another number. He went into the changing room and got changed into the black suit. It was black trousers a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top so it was revealing some of the tanned flesh and a white and a black jacket that was unbuttoned. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror but he couldn't decide which looked better the black suit or the white suit so he walked out of the changing room to go find Ino. Unfortunately for him Ino was no where to be seen. _Where is she? _The blonde wondered. His eyes looked around for bright blonde hair but he couldn't see anything. _Oh my fucking god! _Naruto's mind screamed. He saw a familiar black duck butt style poking out from the crowd. _Are you serious? Are you fucking kidding me!_ The blonde's eyes were stuck on that duck butt hairstyle. Then, the worst thing ever happened. He turned around. Black eyes met blue ones and in that split second Naruto made a run for it back to the changing room. _What the hell? Why does he have to be here? Wait a minute...why am I acting like this...? Big deal we kissed so what? Who gives a damn? _Naruto signed. _Let's just get changed and ignore him if I see him. _

The blonde took the jacket off before started to unbutton his shirt. He stopped when he heard the curtains behind him opening and then closing. Before he could turn around a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

" Need some help?" That voice could only belong to Sasuke.

"What the hell teme? Get the fuck off me." Naruto tried pushing Sasuke back by using his elbows but unfortunately that didn't work but helped Sasuke because he grabbed the blonde's hands and held them behind his back.

"Why must you always attack me?" He whispered in Naruto's ear sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"Well I dunnoe maybe because you're a teme and a pervert." Naruto answered angrily.

"That's not nice"

"Let go of me pervert!" Naruto growled.

"You're so cute when you get angry." The raven smirked seeing the blonde blush a bit.

"Shut u-ahh..." Sasuke started to suck on Naruto's earlobe. "W-wait..er..ahh.." Sasuke then started to bite it tenderly before moving onto the neck and sucking on it leaving a deep red mark.

Naruto couldn't do anything his body felt numb well apart from one part of his body. _Oh shit...not now...not now out of all times why does it have to be now. _Sasuke noticed a particular part of Naruto poking out. The blonde could feel a smirk forming on his neck.

"Let me go!"Naruto didn't care if he was in a changing room everyone should know that this perfect Uchiha is a pervert teme! Sasuke stopped sucking on the blonde's neck.

"But why? You seem to be enjoying the attention." Sasuke used his other hand to gently stroke the fabric that was covering Naruto's length. The blonde shivered and the touch. He's never felt like this before. He was still a virgin and to have some other guy touch you up was kinda weird.

"What the hell do you think you're doing teme?" Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled the zipper down causing them to fall right down. Naruto's face immediately turned red.

"Don't raise your voice do you want people to hear?"

"What that you're a complete pervert I wouldn't mind everyone finding that out."

"So you're completely ok with walking out like this?" The blonde didn't answer. Naruto had to admit he couldn't exactly walk out like that and he was really hard. Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers down. Te blonde started to move around uncomfortable at how naked he was. He didn't even know how Sasuke could do all of that with just one hand.

"Wait, wait, wait what are you planni-ahh..." Sasuke's hand gripped around Naruto's length.

"It's not hard to figure out dobe." Sasuke continued to suck on Naruto's neck while his and started to pump slowly. The blonde tried so hard not to make any sounds but this feeling was all new to him he couldn't help but moan, plus if felt so good. Sasuke's hand started to pump faster causing Naruto to moan much more and much louder, making sounds that Naruto didn't even know he could make. The raven's hand continued to move faster and faster until Naruto couldn't take in anymore and came in Sasuke's hand. The raven released his grip on Naruto's wrists. Everything turned all blurry to the blonde and his legs gave in. He fell to the floor and was panting heavily. The raven walked in front on Naruto and bent down. He cupped Naruto's face not caring that he had cum all over his hand.

"It gets better than this." He whispered. The blonde looked at the raven suspiciously not understanding what he meant but was too tired to ask. Sasuke let go of Naruto's face and licked his own hand getting rid of Naruto's seed. The blonde's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. _Oh my god! He licked it!_ He chuckled at Naruto's reaction and walked off. Before leaving he said something

"You taste quite nice." He left the changing room and could hear someone yelling 'teme' in the distance.

...

Well chapter 10 is finished. Sorry it took so long I had a Spanish exam which I had to study for and some other things happened which kept me busy but anyways hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	11. Why Do I Meet Perverts?

Warnings: OOC, AU, wet dream? ;}

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 11- Why do I meet perverts?

_What the hell was that? Did he just...just? Oh my fucking god he did! And I just let it happen! Well I couldn't really do much but still. What the fucking hell? How can I face him now after that? I better get changed and find Ino. This is all her fault._

Naruto got changed into is normal clothes he was definitely not buying that one. He held the suit and looked at it.

_It's all scruffy and creased. I can't return it like that and plus it's 'dirty'. _

The blonde groaned at himself he was going to have to buy this otherwise he's pretty sure they would ask questions about it. But maybe he could sneak it back onto the shelves but what if someone caught him. He couldn't take that risk. _But what if the cashier asks me questions. I mean he could. *sigh* I'll just have to take the risk. _The blonde walked out of the changing rooms and went to search for Ino.

He eventually found her but she was talking with another guy. He didn't want to disturb her so he went to pay for the suit. He went up to the cashier who happened to be a man and for what Naruto guessed probably was gay seeing as he was pretty sure he was checking Naruto out and he also had some of Sasuke's features. He had the black hair and black eyes the pale face well now thinking about he had all of Sasuke's features. Well great that brings back fabulous memories.

"Well hello what can I do for you?" he smiled lecherously. Naruto shivered at the guy's creepy smile. _ Why is it I keep meeting perverts? _The blonde asked himself. _Maybe I have some invisible sign on my forehead that only attracts perverts._

"I'd like to buy this please." _Just be polite Naruto, avoid any conversation with him and get the hell out of here. _Naruto handed him the suit. The cashier looked at it before speaking

"Are you sure you want this one? It's creased." He asked.

"It's fine don't worry about it."

"Are you pretty sure? I'll get you one that's better."

"I'm fine." _Didn't this guy get it I'm fine with the suit. _He smiled and took the tags out and was scanning it.

"So why do you need the suit?" He asked innocently.

"Well I'm just going to an engagement party." _Why am I answering this guy?_

"Oh who's?" _It's none of your business. _Naruto thought.

"Mine."_Great Naruto. Why did you answer him?_

"Oh really who's the lucky girl?"

"Erm are you nearly done with that I'm in a rush." Naruto changed the subject.

"Oh sorry." He apologized and handed Naruto a receipt with the price on it and the suit that was in a black bag. The blonde eyes widened. _It costs so much._ "Because it's you I'll do a 50% discount."

"Erm thanks. I owe you one." Naruto handed him the money and walked away. The cashier stared at Naruto's butt as he walked.

"Yep you definitely owe me one." He mumbled to himself. Naruto found Ino in the same place talking to the same guy.

"Ahem." Naruto grinned when Ino turned around and went red because she got embarrassed.

"Hey Naruto." She smiled. "This is Hotaru." He had golden brown hair and mud brown eyes. His skin was a little bit tanned but not a lot and he was tall.

"Hi!" The blonde grinned.

"Hello." Hotaru replied politely.

"Well anyway I'll call you later. Bye!" Ino waved cheerfully before leaving. "So Naruto did you buy the white suit or the black one?"

"The black one and while I was trying it on you were with some guy."

"Naruto he's nice."

"Yeah and hot." Naruto stopped. _Wait did I just say he's hot? Oh my god what is happening to me?_

"Naruto he's mine and mine only plus you have an Uchiha I heard all Uchihas are good looking." Ino said. _Did she even realize what I said? I said a guy was hot a GUY and she's acting like it's nothing. _

"No he is not good looking." _Okay that was a lie._

"You sure about that Naruto?"

"Yes."_No he's really hot. _The blonde started to get pissed off at himself why was it so hard just to admit the guy was good looking. "Okay maybe a little."

"Haha I knew it." Ino smiled.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Anyway I'm going back to my place I'm tired."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

_**-FRIDAY-**_

"_Mmm Sasuke stop." Naruto panted while Sasuke continued on nibbling on the blonde's neck._

"_Why your body seems to be enjoying the attention."Sasuke smirked as he left the neck and left a trail of red marks down the blonde's chest. He sucked on Naruto's nipple licking and biting it hungrily but tenderly causing loud moans from Naruto. After he finished he moved to the other nipple doing the same thing. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's hair. He needed to hold onto something. The raven left the nipples and travelled down south still leaving a trail of kisses. Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs up and placed them on his shoulder. The blonde looked at Sasuke suspiciously. He placed his mouth next to Naruto's manhood._

"_Do you want me to?" 'Of course I do teme!' Naruto thought. He nodded his head. Sasuke lowered his mouth and only let the head of Naruto's manhood enter his mouth. He licked around it and slowly he began to take the whole thing in his mouth. Naruto arched his back at the sensation of being inside the teme's mouth. Sasuke's tongue explored Naruto licking at the sides. He began to bob his head up and down getting faster as time passed on. Naruto felt pleasure overtake his body. He closed his eyes and his grip on Sasuke's spikes tightened. Loud moans were escaping his mouth, never had he felt so good before. _

"_Ahh..."He moaned in pleasure. Sasuke enjoyed hearing the blonde moan, it excited him. Naruto was so close, the teme was literally pushing him over the edge sending him to an unknown world where he only felt pleasure. He was at his limit._

"_S-sasuke...I'm g-gonna..." Naruto took a deep breath in before shouting "SASUKE!"_

"AHHH!" Naruto shouted and jumped off his bed. He'd just had a wet dream about Sasuke. What the hell was the teme doing to him? Naruto's body was all sweaty and he was hard but he wasn't the one for masturbation so he decided a nice cold shower should get rid of his problem.

He came out of the shower and got dressed he looked at his phone he had 1 new message from Kiba and 11 missed calls from Ino. He looked at the time it was midday. He opened the message from Kiba.

_Hey Naruto,_

_I just wanted to ask is there gonna be any hot chicks at the engagement party?_

Trust Kiba to ask something like that. Naruto didn't even bother to reply to him instead he called Ino to find out who was dying.

"_Is anyone dead?" _Was the first thing Naruto asked.

"_No."_

"_Is anyone badly injured?"_

"_No."_

"_So why did you call me 11 times?"_

"_Oh I just wanted to say Happy Engagement!"_

"_Happy Engagement?"_

"_Yeah because it's your engagement party today."_

"_You called me 11 times just to say that?"_

"_Yeah so? _"

"_Okay I'm gonna hang up now." _Naruto hung up on Ino. He had way too much on his mind and he's been thinking way too much lately and usually he doesn't think that much. He jumped back onto his bed he didn't even know where he supposed to be 'engagement party' was. It was midday why wasn't his mum bursting into his room screaming about his engagement in fact the house seemed very quiet in fact too quiet. The blonde left his room to go downstairs and he was right it was completely soundless. He walked towards the front room where he noticed a note stuck to the door.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Me and your mum have gone out with the Uchiha's you will see us at your party but we decided that you should have the house to yourself. Have fun!_

_Minato_

What was Naruto gonna do now? He had the whole house to himself. _Oh well let's just hope that this day goes by slowly. Who knows what will happen tonight..._

_..._

Well finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long some events have happened and I got caught up in school. Anyway hoped you enjoy this chapter

The next chapter is the Engagement Party is there anything in particular you would like to see happen? Any SasuNaru moments are anything? I'm kinda stuck.

Any suggestions would help.

Also I did a one review saying I make my Naruto too girly if I do please tell me I don't want to turn Naruto into a girl in my story I can't stand those stories and I'll be a hypocrite if I write a story with a girly Naruto.

Please review.

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	12. Engagement Party

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate it! :} Anyway I just wanted to let you know that the cashier in the previous chapter was not Sai sorry if I gave an impression that it was in my previous chapters Sai is one of Naruto's friends. Also just to let some of you know that Naruto has always been gay he's just never realized it yet he's never had much interest in girls that's why he's never kissed a girl or even gone out with one.

There was a question I got asked about why Naruto's parents are forcing him into marrying Sasuke but they aren't his parents were ok with breaking the contract but Fugaku didn't want to he said that he never breaks his promises and never goes back on his word anyway Naruto's parents do honestly think that Sasuke will make Naruto happy.

Also I don't read the manga but I did recently start reading it so if Naruto's parents act nothing like they do in the manga its because I had to come up with both personalities from what I knew from the anime.

So I thought I'd just clear that up. Anyway let's get on with the chapter!

Warnings: OOC,AU, Unbeta'd

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes I suck at spelling =D

...

Chapter 12- Engagement Party.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Naruto was going to leave soon and he was wrong the day went by quickly. He had no idea what to do. Was he meant to wait there for someone to pick him up? Or was he meant to walk somewhere? _Ergh I have no idea what I'm doing. _Another thing was the suit he was wearing the same suit that he wore when that little 'incident' happened. Obviously it was cleaned about 10 times but still he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in it.The blonde calmed himself down and decided a nice hot cup of instant ramen would help him relax. He went into the kitchen and opened one of cupboards. He pulled out a cup of instant ramen. He pieced the lid and put it in the microwave. After a minute he grabbed a fork and started stuffing the ramen into his mouth. A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang. Naruto left the kitchen and walked towards the door and opened it wondering who it might be. He had brunette hair with two red triangles on his cheek and he was wearing black trousers with a buttoned white shirt and a buttoned black blazer.

"Kiba!" The blonde shouted enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm your pick up."

"What?"

"I mean I'm the person who picks you up."

"Your not gonna carrying me."

"I don't mean it like that Naruto just come on." Naruto walked outside.

"Are you kidding me? Oh my god!" Naruto ran to the car. It was a grey limousine hummer. "Whoa!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I know if you think the outside it cool wait until you see the inside." Naruto's grin widened as the driver opened the door and the blonde hopped in. There were dark blue sofas on each side and an aisle in the middle at the front there was a mini TV and on the sides were little cabinets were the alcohol were and food.

"Wow!" That was all Naruto could say. His eyes were literally popping out of his eyelids. There were blue neon lights on. Naruto sat on the sofa. He was in heaven. Kiba got in and the driver started to drive. "So you gonna tell me where I'm going?"

"Dude I would tell ya but I can't." The blonde frowned. No one will ever tell him anything! Everyone always knows something and he doesn't. "-anyway let's do something fun..." Naruto didn't even notice that Kiba carried on talking.

"What?"

"I said that we should do something fun like spike the drinks or get drunk or do dares on people." Naruto grinned.

"Hell yeah! What we gonna do?"

"Hmm maybe we should play some dares on people."

"Yeah...okay so let's choose a dare we each will do now." Kiba nodded. "Let's see...hmm...I dare you to..." Naruto started laughing at his idea. "Flirt with Sasuke!" Kiba's mouth dropped but quickly turned into a smirk.

"Fine, then I dare you to flirt with his brother!" Now it was Naruto's turn for his mouth to drop.

"Fine but you have to flirt real good." Naruto said.

"Same back to you blondie."

"Shut up dog breath."

...

They finally arrived where they were. Naruto felt like he had déjà vu and he was right. _Are you kidding me? Were at the Uchiha's house! _Naruto could hear Kiba chuckle probably at his reaction.

"Didn't expect it to be here did ya?" Kiba grinned at his friend's annoyance. The gates opened and there was a water fountain in the middle with stones around it. No matter how many times Naruto goes to their home he will never get over the fact of how big it is. The driver stopped and got out, opening the door for Naruto. The mansion itself was white with gold outlines on the windows. The door was also gold but all of a sudden Naruto's vision went black.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled. A blindfold was placed over his eyes.

"Sorry dude but I gotta do this don't know who suggested it." Naruto frowned.

"Fine but I swear to God if I bump into anything you're-" Naruto was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kiba rang the doorbell and someone answered. But the person didn't say anything so Naruto couldn't identify who it was. Kiba started to push Naruto forward.

"Okay keep walking forward." Naruto started to walk forward. "Turn left then keep walking forward." Naruto obeyed. "Keep walking forward." Naruto kept walking forward into he walked into a wall.

"Kiba!" The brunette started cracking up laughing.

"Sorry it was just too tempting. I won't do it again." Kiba promised. They finally made it. Naruto could hear a few whispers but other than that it was silent. Kiba took the blindfold off and Naruto's vision was a bit blurry but the next thing he seeing is party poppers exploding at him. Naruto grinned, while everyone was laughing at the blonde who was completely covered in party poppers. The room looked like a hall. How this mansion had a hall he did not know but apparently it did. Anyway there were tables at the side with drinks and food. Also there was a stage and at the back there were glass doors which led into another room which a swimming pool. He didn't recognise half the people here but they must from Sasuke's side.

"Whoo Naruto you're engaged!" He heard people in the background shout. After the strings from the party poppers were off him. He noticed that he couldn't see Sasuke or Itachi anywhere. Oh well Naruto decided that he might as well enjoy the party. An hour later Naruto saw a duck butt hairstyle standing in the corner.

"Er hello everybody." Naruto's head turned towards the stage where he saw both his and Sasuke's parents and Kushina speaking into the microphone. Everyone's attention went directly to the stage. "Would Naruto and Sasuke please come to the stage?" Naruto wondered what was going to happen he made his way to the stage. He walked up the stairs onto the stage and stood next to his parents. Sasuke did the same thing. While they were on the stage Sasuke smirked at what Naruto was wearing. _Of course the teme would remember what I was wearing._ "Erm I'd just like to say that I'm very proud of my son Naruto not many people would agree to marry a man-"

"Unless he's rich!" Kiba shouted from the crowd, the brunette immediately received daggers from Sasuke.

"Anyway as I was saying..." Kushina and Minato turned to their son and both said

"Were proud of you Naruto." The blonde couldn't help but smile. Mikoto spoke into the microphone and said

"We're both proud of you too Sasuke." His mother smiled at Sasuke and she slightly nudged Fugaku to hug his son but obviously Fugaku didn't but instead patted his son on the shoulder. That was all Sasuke was going to get from his father. The raven replied with a simple 'Hn' but secretly he was happy but of course wouldn't show it. "Anyway it's time for you both you put your engagement rings on." Sasuke's parents moved out the way so Sasuke and Naruto could stand next to each other. A man walked out with two rings in two different open boxes on each hand. Sasuke took the ring out and lifted Naruto's hand gently. The blonde refused to look at Sasuke he knew Sasuke would just smirk at him. Sasuke slowly slid the ring onto Naruto's marriage finger. It was a silver ring with a gold outline and it had a small circular pattern. Naruto then took the other ring out of the box and lifted Sasuke's hand. He could practically feel Sasuke's smirk on him. He slid the ring onto Sasuke's marriage finger. The blonde looked up. Of course Naruto was right, the pervert was smirking. Sasuke's ring was a silver one but Sasuke's ring had two swirly lines around it. Everyone started cheering them and Naruto quickly got off the stage and went to find Kiba. He was standing next to the food.

" Well?"

"Well what?" Kiba asked.

"Your dare was to flirt with Sasuke so go flirt."

"Yeah and your dare was to flirt with Itachi."

"I'll do mine after you."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I said so?"

"Fine." Kiba said to his friend as he walked towards the younger Uchiha. _Oh my god I'm gonna so die after this. _Kiba thought.

...

Hehe sorry to end it in a cliff hanger. But don't worry I'll make it up to you I have so many plans for the next chapter! I just wanted this chapter over and done with; I've made you all wait so long for an update. Sorry. Anyway hoped you all like it.

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	13. Dares

Warnings: OOC,AU, Unbeta'd

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 13-Dares

Kiba slowly walked towards Sasuke dreading every step he took. Every step he took forward meant he was nearing his death. He didn't even need to turn around to know that Naruto was grinning like mad. Sasuke was standing in a corner with a drink in his hand. Kiba finally reached his destination. The raven raised an eyebrow as to why Kiba was standing in front of his.

"So er your gonna marry Naruto?" _Well that was lame._ Kiba thought. Sasuke didn't answer him but continued to give Kiba a suspicious look. "Well hope you treat him right." Kiba laughed nervously. 

"Is there anything in particular you want?" Sasuke asked calmed.

"Well erm not really." Kiba answered. Sasuke sighed _what am I doing talking to this retard _Sasuke thought. "Er you must've complained about getting an arranged marriage."

"I'm not a child so there's no need for me to whine." _Why on earth am I answering him? _

"Yeah but you must've wanted someone else rather than Naruto." Kiba smirked. The raven eyed the brunette suspiciously. _What is he playing at? _Kiba moved forward a little nervously. Sasuke could see a laughing blonde in the corner of his eye. _Hmm I wonder if the dobe has anything to do with this? _Sasuke began to smirk.

"Well I might've wanted to be with someone else." Sasuke replied seductively and moved closer to the brunette who was completely shocked. From the corner of Sasuke's eyes he could see Naruto's jaw drop to the floor. "And that certain person has brunette hair." Sasuke lifted his hand up and stroked Kiba's hair like a dog."

"Hehe that's nice." Kiba slapped the hand away and walked off towards Naruto. "Done my dare now its time to do yours." Kiba grinned.

"You did not do your dare you talked to him for about 2 minutes."

"Still I did it."

"If that's how you flirt I'm not surprised that you're single." Naruto grinned and Kiba wacked him around the head. "Ow..." the blonde mumbled. He looked around trying to spot Itachi, he finally found him. He was leaning against the wall watching the crowd. "Kiba you better watch closely this is how you flirt with someone."

"Pssh you'll probably run away as soon as he says one word." Kiba chuckled and Naruto scowled at him. The blonde walked towards Itachi he'll admit he was nervous he had no idea what to say but if he didn't do it Kiba would call him a chicken for the rest of his life.

Itachi noticed the blonde walking towards him and so did another certain Uchiha.

"So your gonna be my brother in law." Naruto started. "Well I can't wait."

"And why is that?" Itachi questioned.

"Well..." Naruto thought a minute "I have a fetish for older brothers." _I cannot believe I said that. _

"Hmm well that's interesting." Itachi smirked. "I tend to have a fetish for blondes." The older Uchiha moved forward towards Naruto. The blonde could feel Sasuke's glare on him.

"What a coincidence." Naruto mumbled.

"Yes I know I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't mind me borrowing you for one night." Itachi continued to close the space between them. _Okay he's way too close to me. _Naruto took a step back. He needed his own personal space but he continued with his act.

"Mmm well it's not only Sasuke you have to convince." _I rock at acting! _Naruto praised himself. "I haven't exactly said yes yet."

"You're right. I guess I'll wait until Sasuke has took you're virginity." Naruto paused for minute _my virginity? Until Sasuke takes my virginity? _Naruto's eyes widened.

"I am not a virgin!" Naruto exclaimed. "And I would not be bottom." Itachi chuckled.

"So you're saying that if you and Sasuke were to have sex you would be top?"

"Hell yeah!" Again Itachi chuckled. Naruto was too caught up in the conversation to notice a deathly aura radiating from behind him.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled. Naruto jumped back falling on Sasuke but the raven caught him.

"Sasuke." Itachi calmly replied.

"Naruto." The blonde cheerfully said. Both Uchihas looked at him. "Well no one was gonna say my name." Sasuke's expression still had not changed instead he picked up Naruto and put his over his shoulders and walked towards the door which led to the indoor swimming pool. Naruto kicked and shouted the whole way until Sasuke put him down.

"What the fuck teme?" Sasuke didn't answer but only pushed Naruto harshly against the wall pinning him down.

"Why?" Sasuke growled.

"Why...what?" Naruto had never seen Sasuke so angry? No it was something much worst.

"You and him." Naruto was confused he didn't understand what Sasuke was trying to say but he looked so upset Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty. "Do you hate me?" Naruto was stunned by that question. _Hate? Where on earth did he get hate from?_ Naruto studied the Uchiha's expression. _He looks like he's about to cry. _A shock a pain went through Naruto's body. He didn't want to see Sasuke like this. He didn't want Sasuke to be upset...

"No Sasuke it wasn't-" Naruto was interrupted by a fist hitting the wall. The blonde turned his head only to see a dent in the wall. Sasuke was mad he was very mad. Naruto wanted to calm him down but how was he suppose to do that. Naruto for some reason felt like he wanted to cry he couldn't help it, his eyes started to water.

"Naru-" Sasuke was cut off by hands grabbing his face and pulling him down. Naruto's lips crashed onto Sasuke's. The raven was caught off guard but soon started to participate. Sasuke started to lick and suck on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth to let the Uchiha in. Naruto let Sasuke be the dominant one 'this time'. The raven's tongue explored Naruto's mouth, licking and tasting everything. The dobe tasted like ramen but also another taste that Sasuke's wasn't quite sure what it was but he was definitely addicted to it. He played with Naruto's tongue wrapping it around the blonde's. Their lips parted but their tongues were still entwined. Blue orbs stared deep into onyx ones. Their tongues finally parted and heavy pants filled the room.

Naruto wasn't sure why he kissed Sasuke, I guess you could say it was gut instinct and it did calm him down. After each of their breathing had calmed down Sasuke whispered

"Thank you." With that the raven left the room. Naruto felt a little dizzy and lightheaded, he stumbled back to the party and he just wanted to forget what happened. He wanted to forget that feeling he felt and always feels when Sasuke's around. He wanted to forget that the Uchiha makes him feel safe even though he kinda possessive. He just wanted to forget, he was too confused right now and he just wanted to have a good time. He found Kiba who was talking to Ino.

"Hey guys." Naruto's voice was quiet but you could still hear it.

"Yo Naruto where you been?" Kiba asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Naruto what's wrong." Ino asked. Naruto took a deep breath before speaking

"I think I'm gay"

"Have you just realized that?" Ino asked.

"What?" Both Kiba and Naruto asked.

"Oh my god you both are complete idiots!" They looked at her confused "Naruto has never been interested in girls every time I tried to set him up with a girl he would make up some lame excuse and from then I knew he was bi or gay but I was pretty sure he was gay." Ino explained. Kiba thought about it.

"She's right you know you don't have any porn magazines!" And then he went silent between the three.

"Too much information." Ino remarked.

"Fine maybe you knew but I didn't and now I don't know what to do." Naruto sighed.

"Wanna get drunk?" Ino wacked Kiba around the head.

"Idiot!" She insulted the brunette.

"Actually yeah I do." Ino then wacked Naruto around the head.

"Moron! Getting drunk doesn't do anything it just makes you..." While Ino rambled on Naruto and Kiba escape. "Hey! Where you going?" Ino shouted realizing they left she got no answer. "Idiots." She muttered.

Naruto and Kiba went to the drink section and had a contest on who could drink the most. They both started gulping down cups of alcohol until they were drunk but that completely.

"H-he..y Na-rut..o I d-a..re y-ou t-to ma-ke a s-spe-ech." Kiba couldn't speak properly.

"F-fine!" Naruto made his way to the stage where a band was playing and took the micro-phone. "I have a speech." Surprising Naruto could speck properly probably because he was in front of people. Both Uchiha brothers eyed Naruto suspiciously something was wrong here. "I would like to say that I'm soooooooooooooooooooo happy that I'll be an Uchiha and I thank everyone for being there for me I'd like to thank my mum and my dad, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai and my other friends I have soooo many friends I forgot half of their names anyway I'd like to thank my imaginary friend Kyuubi and everyone else. I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you. Anyway I wanted to ask two questions..." Sasuke made his way to the stage the blonde was drunk and making a fool out of himself. "My first question is Itachi why do you have these strange lines under your eyes they make you look like a grandpa and Sasuke why is your hair styled like a duck's butt-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"My apologies it seems Naruto's a bit drunk." Sasuke lifted Naruto up in bridal style and left the hall and went to his bed room. He threw the blonde unto the bed.

"Teme! What the hell?"

"You were acting like an idiot."

Naruto growled. "Teme!"

"Dobe."

...

Finished with this chapter. I've been staring at my laptop screen for so long my eyes hurt. Anyway hope you all liked it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	14. I Hate Pink

Warnings: OOC,AU, Unbeta'd

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 14- I Hate Pink.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, there's a bathroom through there." Sasuke pointed towards a white door opposite the bed. The blonde stayed in his position.

"No." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms like an angry kid.

"Dobe get in there now." Sasuke growled.

"No." Sasuke sighed before a smirk played onto his lips

"You don't expect me to clean you..." Naruto's cheeks started to turn red in anger.

"I'm not a baby teme!" The blonde got and walked towards the bathroom, he slammed the door and turned the tap on. There was a bath with a showerhead in the corner, the walls were made out of white tiles, the toilet was on right and the sink was next to it with a mirror above it. On the left was a radiator with towels on it. There was a small towel hung up on the wall, he wet that and used it to wash his face. He looked into the mirror. _What did he mean get cleaned up? Did he expect me to take a bath or something? I'm sooo not drunk._Naruto dropped the towel which fell onto the floor and turned around and

Bam! Crash! He slipped on the towel. Sasuke came in a few seconds after and saw Naruto on the floor with towels all over him. _Okay maybe I'm tipsy._The blonde thought, he'd slipped on the towel and grabbed the first thing in his reach for balance which was the radiator but that had towels on it and so he grabbed the towels which seemed to fall with him and now he ended up covered in towels.

"Dobe can't you do anything right?" Sasuke sighed and picked up the towels and put them back onto the radiator.

"Shut up teme." Naruto answered picking himself up from the floor. He left the bathroom and went back into Sasuke's room. "So can I go now?"

"No."

"Oh but why?" Naruto whined.

"Because you'll do something stupid." Sasuke answered "again."

"But I wanna go to the party."

"Naruto, no you're drunk and you'll just embarrass yourself." Naruto moved closer to the raven.

"I'm not drunk. Would a drunk person be able to talk properly?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on what level of drunk they are."

"That made no sense."

"Maybe to you." Sasuke replied. Naruto threw his arms around the raven's neck. "Dobe, let go."

"I don't think I wanna." Naruto continued on hugging the raven. Sasuke rubbed his temples before he lifted Naruto by the hips and placed him on the bed.

"Go to bed." The raven commanded but Naruto still had his arms wrapped around the raven's neck.

"I'm not tired." Naruto pulled Sasuke down until their lips were barely touching. "I have something else in mind." Naruto pulled Sasuke down even more and both their lips crashed on to each other. It wasn't sweet and passionate instead it was harsh and forced. Naruto moaned willing as the kiss deepened. Sasuke was lost in his lust to even realize what was happening, he climbed on to the bed and removed his mouth from Naruto's. He left a trail of kisses all leading down to Naruto's neck, which he sucked, kissed and bit causing loud moans from the blonde. He decided to move down to the collarbone. One of his hands trailed up Naruto's shirt, exploring the blonde's stomach and following the line's of Naruto's six-pack. His fingers flicked at Naruto's nipple, making Naruto make noises that he was sure only Naruto would make.

"S-Sas..uke..." Naruto quietly moaned. Hearing the blonde moan his name turned him on even more. He unbuttoned Naruto's shirt quickly and attacked the hard nub. If only Sasuke and Naruto weren't so preoccupied they would've heard the door click open.

"Ahem..." someone coughed. Sasuke turned his head and glared at the figure while a small blush crept it's way onto Naruto's face.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke hissed. A large smirk appeared on Itachi's face.

"Well sorry to ruin your fun but you're wanted downstairs." Itachi replied the large smirk still on his place.

"Well tell them to go fuck themselves and die." Sasuke growled pissed that he was interrupted by Itachi AGAIN. Naruto sighed.

"Just leave it I'm tired anyways." Naruto answered, pushing Sasuke off and getting underneath the covers. Sasuke's face hardened boy was he pissed off. He got off the bed walked towards Itachi while mumbling death threats

"...I'm gonna get a rope connect it to my car and to them then drive around like a madman then cut the rope loose and throw them off a cliff. Or maybe I should tie them to a table and torture them 24/7 or maybe I'll tie them to a pole and burn them alive yeah they'll teach them to interrupt my time with MY dobe."

"As much as I would love for you to do that it was better me than her."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the hallway.

"SASUKE!" That voice, that screeching voice, that voice that haunted his through out high school never leaving him, continuously stalking him it could only be

"The pink bitch from hell..." Sasuke mumbled. Have I told you how much Sasuke hates pink? Yeah he hates it. All because of Sakura. He hates the colour so much he's obsessed with hating it. That colour brings back so many horrid memories. She destroyed that colour. Sakura ran towards Sasuke. The raven was so tempted to run the hell away and let Itachi deal with her but she would just stalk him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" _Oh god does she have to keep screeching._Both Uchihas thought. She hugged Sasuke whose face was priceless. He looked at with a horrifying expression. He slightly pushed her to get off him, she didn't let the push affect her. "So how have you been?"

"Fine."

"How's life?"

"Fine."

"How have your family been?"

"Fine." Sakura frowned, she was only getting one word answers and they were the same answer.

"How's your er erm fiancé?"

"Fine."

"So Itachi how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Oh my god is all your gonna say to me is fine?" She asked. Both Uchiha's looked at each other before saying

"We're fine."

Sakura growled before forcing a smile on her face, she has the chance to talk to Sasuke and she's not letting it slip through her fingers

"Where did you meet erm the er blondie person?" Sasuke scowled at her for calling Naruto 'blondie person' but before he could answer back Itachi did it for him

"It was arranged."

"Really? Ha! I knew it Sasuke could never be gay!"

"What do you mean 'Sasuke could never be gay?'" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Well you know I knew that you wouldn't like the blonde idiot he's too ugly for you." Okay now she had done it, she had pushed Sasuke to his limit.

"Okay listen carefully," Sakura gasped at the tone Sasuke was using, he couldn't be bothered to deal with her anymore. "You do not have the right to call Naruto an idiot only **I** do-" Itachi snorted, was this an attempt of Sasuke defending Naruto? "And please, restrain yourself from coming anywhere near me, or so help me god, I will do something." Sasuke left the stunned girl and walked back into his bedroom. Itachi stood there amazed by what Sasuke had just done but still couldn't stop another smirk forming on his lips. _Maybe Sasuke's a little drunk himself._Itachi thought, he stared at the silent girl.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that." Itachi lied, he knew Sasuke meant it. Sakura's face went red from anger and embarrassment and she stomped her way back to the party, Itachi followed her he knew he'd have to fix this.

Sasuke saw the quiet blonde sleeping; how he managed to fall asleep this quickly he would never know. He climbed into bed not bothering to take his suit of and pulled the blonde closer to him, the raven's arm was around the blonde's chest trapping his arms as well. He could feel the blonde's chest lifting then falling down again. The raven closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Everything was perfect.

...

YAY finally finished this chapter but I can't be all happy I have many apologies to make:

I'm so sorry for taking forever to update, I became really ill over the Christmas holidays and when I was finally getting better school was starting so I had to get ready for that. I'm the type of person to leave everything to the last minute; I'm so lazy and very unorganized.

Sorry still no lemon. I know, I know you all must want a lemon I mean 14 chapters in and still no lemon. Ahh don't kill me! –_hides behind mum_-

Sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews something happened to my account and I didn't get any message thingies saying I've got a review so THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR PUT AS A FAVOURITE OR ALERTS OR AUTHOR ALERTS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT I REALLY APPRRECIATE IT! ;D xx

Sorry for any spelling mistakes that are in this chapter or the other chapters I suck at grammar and haven't got a beta because I can't be bothered to get one.

I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LAZY. It's a medical condition I just can't help it but I'm trying honest. =D x

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	15. The Plan

Warnings: OOC, AU, Yaoi (no lemon yet sorry =(

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 15- The Plan

The sunlight shined through the curtains making the blonde open his eyes, they stung a little but he fully opened them. He was sleeping on his side. He noticed an arm over his chest, Naruto moved back into the warmth, ignoring the raven behind him. His head stung a little but other than that Naruto felt in a really good mood, a grin appeared on his face. The other man tightened his hold on the blonde. Bam! It all came back to Naruto, what had happened, what he did and what Sasuke did. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh crap. Were the only words going through the younger man's head. What had he done! Naruto tried moving, but the arm was currently trapping him. He groaned until the perfect idea came to his head.

"Dobe..." Sasuke growled. Naruto had bit him, on the arm, even though the Uchiha was wearing a suit, he bit through the fabric, which awoke the Uchiha and Uchihas were not morning people. "What was that for?"

"Your arm wouldn't move teme!" Naruto answered. The raven moved his arm away and sat up and so did Naruto. Sasuke licked the area where Naruto had bit seductively. The blonde stared at him, too busy lost in what Sasuke was doing he ignored was the raven was saying. _Imagine that tongue all over your body Naruto, licking, sucking and biting everything. Oh that talented mouth around your member Naruto! _Naruto noticed his hard on and cursed his mind to hell, he was just glad that they were wearing two duvets.Sasuke smirked seeing the duvet stick up a bit around a certain area.

"...dobe." Naruto snapped out of his daze oblivious that Sasuke noticed his problem. He closed his legs a little and the movement did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Teme." Naruto waited for Sasuke to get up, he couldn't exactly move, when he realized the raven wasn't moving anywhere, he got impatient, his hard on was started to get painful and he wasn't going to take a shower at the Uchiha's house, God knows what Sasuke might do.

"Aren't you gonna move?" Sasuke noticed the annoyance in Naruto's voice and his smirk widened. Ergh that smirk, he hated Uchihas smirks. The raven didn't answer and Naruto groaned in frustration. Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto so Sasuke's knees were in between Naruto's legs forcing them apart. The raven's knee brushed against the hard member. Naruto bit his lip not to moan, but Sasuke kept doing it over and over against that Naruto couldn't help but moan.

"And why would I move when you obviously have a problem you need help with?" He whispered in Naruto's ear sending pleasurable shivers down Naruto's spine. The man sounded like a predator and he is one. Naruto was too busy thinking to himself; he didn't notice that Sasuke had stripped him down to his boxers. _Damn it ever since I met the teme I've been thinking too much it hurts my brain! _Naruto felt a pair of lips on his. Sasuke sucked tenderly on Naruto's bottom lip causing Naruto to quietly moan. The raven slipped his tongue in exploring the blonde's mouth eagerly, he rubbed his tongue against Naruto's coaxing him to respond, but Naruto was in his own little world. The blonde snapped back into reality realizing that he was responding to the kiss, his arms were wrapped around the raven's creamy neck. Their tongues were wrapped around each other passionately.

The raven finally broke the kiss and saliva rolled down both their chins. They both opened their eyes and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the older male. It was like he was seeing him in new light, the Uchiha had pale, creamy skin and Naruto loved to touch, the softness of it and the way Sasuke's hands touched Naruto made the blonde feel like he was in heaven. His deep black hair shaped like a duck's butt but it suited Sasuke, it made him look even more gorgeous then he already was, the bangs that was fall from his hair covering his forehead but not long enough to cover his eyes. His pink thin lips that would only ever curve slightly when he was with Naruto, those lips that point upwards in the corner and create a smirk that pisses the blonde off but he couldn't deny that fact that he might be a little turned on by how Sasuke smirks at him, and last but not least those eyes. Those black orbs would make anyone bow down to him. Those eyes could control you; you would be so lost in them you wouldn't know what you were doing, but they also have a caring side about them, something behind that cold exterior makes Naruto feel like he's falling every time he looks at him. Sasuke is a perverted teme but he's Naruto's perverted teme.

Naruto was panting heavily his thoughts were all over the place and his emotions were all over the place but before he could recover Sasuke attacked his neck, biting and sucking on it harshly to create his own mark on Naruto. He moved to Naruto's collarbone, satisfied with the red blotch on Naruto's neck. He left a trail of kisses going down the blonde's chest, leaving the dry harden nubs. His kisses were getting lower and lower. Naruto felt hot breath over his member and groaned, he was in pain and he needed release. Sasuke smirked seeing his blonde so frustrated.

"Hmm Naruto what is it you want?" _Ah hell no, he is not gonna make me beg! _Naruto thought not answering back. He chose to completely ignore the raven, but Sasuke's breath over his manhood made him twitch. "Come on tell me _Naru-chan_." Naruto took a deep breath ignoring his breath

"I-I w-want..y-you to ...e-erm..." Naruto couldn't say it, he was not going to sound crude, but this was killing him. Sasuke's smirk widened and he took the whole length in his mouth and deep throated him without any problems.

"Nghh...!" Naruto moaned while arching his back. Okay now this was beyond heaven, the feeling of being inside Sasuke's mouth was just too overwhelming the blonde never knew this much pleasure could exist. He stared slowly bobbing his head up and down, causing Naruto to moan much louder and arch his back. The raven's hand played with Naruto's balls to add more to the pleasure. Sasuke's movements got faster and Naruto knew he wasn't going to last long. When Sasuke deep throated him again, it was Naruto's limit

"Ah-h... S-Sas..uke!" and he came in Sasuke's mouth and then raven swallowed it all.

Naruto's breathing was uneven and his body was sweating like mad. He was too embarrassed to look at Sasuke.

"Hm did you enjoy that dobe?"

...

Sakura was angry no she was furious! How dare Sasuke talk to her like that? It was the stupid blonde's fault.

"ARGHH!" She punched the closed wall next to her. The room she was in was pink; with different shades of pink, pink desk, pink laptop, pink phone, pink carpet, pink bed pink everything. She was pissed of. She got home last night but she was in a rage, no one had attempted to even calm her down. This morning she was still fuming about yesterday so her parents decided to call her best friend, Karin and she too was a Sasuke follower but she had given up on getting Sasuke because she knew it was never happen. Karin was sitting on the bed watching her friend destroy her own bedroom. Her tomato red hair was flowing down her back, her side fringe covered her forehead. A pair on glasses lay on her pale nose. Her thin lips stayed in a straight line. She was wearing boob tube black top and black little shorts with red sandals. Yep she was a slut. Sakura was still in her pink dressing gown that she wore to bed, she had not yet changed. Her bubblegum hair was all over the place, her skin was rough, and her emerald eyes were full of rage.

"Calm down." Karin told her pinkette friend.

"How the hell can I be calm? The idiot is stealing away my Sasuke away!" She glared at the other girl. "I'm gonna do something about this, I need a plan..." Sakura trailed off into her own thoughts. A huge smirk appeared on her face. She picked up the phone and dialled a number. Karin gave her a weird look. _What is she up to?_

"_Hello?" The voice on the line greeted._

"_Screw the hello I need a favour." Sakura snapped._

"_And how much would you pay me?" It asked._

"_Whatever you want."_

"_Hn, get on with the details." Sakura's smirk widened even more._

...

Sorry to leave it on a cliffy! Also if there are any grammar mistakes I'm sorry I suck a spelling and grammar. Also sorry for taking so long, I was meant to finish this chapter on Wednesday 19th but I had exams. Anyway did you know it was Gaara's birthday on Wednesday? I mean I know it's a little late but

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY GARRA! ^_^

Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	16. I Remember You!

Warnings: OOC, AU, SasuNaru, Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 16- I Remember You!

"Sakura what do you think your doing?" Karin asked a bit worried about the evil look her friend was giving her.

"It's none of your business." She answered.

"If it involves you then it is my business. I mean who is this Sasuke anyway?" An evil glint appeared in those emerald eyes.

"Sasuke...heh you're gonna be mine." Was the last thing she spoke until she went into the bathroom.

...

The wedding was approaching; it'd been a few days after that incident at the engagement party. The blonde could sense the stress that radiated from his parents. They didn't have long to organize everything and every time Naruto offered help they would reject, it was all started to hit Naruto now. He was going to marry the bastard. He was going to marry the pervert. He was going to marry Sasuke Uchiha. Oh my god! Naruto jumped from his bed straight unto his feet. _It doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I mean he's alright kind off. Ergh I sound like a love sick girl. _Naruto couldn't stop but replay that moment when he woke up. He felt so right. Like everything was right. If that even makes sense. It felt perfect. He started pacing around his room trying to get all of his thoughts together. He sighed. He might as well go out, there's nothing else to do.

...

Sasuke sat at his local cafe sipping some of his coffee. Everything was going his way, well almost everything, Itachi hadn't died yet. Sadistic fucker. But apart from that, life was perfect. He let a small smile crawl onto his face, he rarely smiled he rarely had a reason to but now that Naruto wasn't refusing him any more he couldn't help but feel happy. Yes happy was the word. He's never felt like this since the first time he beat Itachi at a game they were playing when they were younger. How old were they? Ah yes Sasuke was 6 and Itachi was 10, they were playing Call of duty and it was a one on one match and Sasuke defeated him. But of course Itachi said he cheated and then they got into an argument. At the end of it Itachi stole Sasuke's teddy bear (yes Sasuke had a teddy bear) and ran away with it laughing evilly. He always knew Itachi was the devil reincarnated. He would always steal his things. Once Itachi stole Sasuke's rattle at the age of one. One! He could barely walk, so he had to chase Itachi around the house on all fours. Bastard.

Sasuke sighed remembering all of those memories. Horrible memories they were. Itachi was the brother from hell but he can be nice, when he wants to, which is rarely. The raven felt the seat next to him move. He turned to see a man probably around his age, with brown hair, pale skin, and chocolate eyes. Sasuke glared at the man who seemed unfazed by it but just smirked. Weirdo. The stranger opened his mouth to speak

"Hi I'm Takeshi..." He held his hand out towards Sasuke. The raven looked at 'Takeshi's' hand whether he should shake it or not. It decided not to instead he took another sip of his coffee. "You don't speak much do you?" Sasuke didn't answer instead he just got up to leave. He walked out of the shop realizing there was a shadow behind him, which was following him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh nothing, I just noticed the ring on your finger..."

"So?"

"You're engaged aren't you?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." He replied sharply. Takeshi move forward and walked around Sasuke so he could stand in front of him.

"Well it kinda is my business." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Takeshi grabbed Sasuke roughly and kissed him on the lips and shoved his hands under his top, Sasuke who hadn't yet digested what happened didn't react until he heard something but wasn't quite sure what it was. He pushed the man off him and before he could beat the living daylights out of him he ran away.

_Fuck!_ Sasuke wiped his lip trying to get rid of that foul taste that man had left.

...

Around 5ish Naruto decided to walk around the nearby park, he wanted to be alone and the park wasn't that far away, and it was somewhere where his friends would rarely go because to too boring, plain and dull. Well those were Kiba's exact words. He dragged him feet against the grass not caring if mud was getting on to his shoes. He was going to get married. Naruto Uzumaki was going to get married. He sighed. He wasn't scared he was just erm getting cold feet. Yeah that's right cold feet.

His eyes wondered around the park, dogs, kids, mums, dads, Sasuke. Sasuke? Naruto's eyes looked over the figure once more. No, it wasn't Sasuke but it sure was someone who looked like him, well thinking about it he looked like Sai and Sasuke mixed in together. He had ebony hair, pale skin, muddy brown eyes and was wearing a white suit, with a black tie. That's a bit weird. Why would you wear a suit to a park? Especially a white one that'll get dirty easily. He realized he was staring at the man that was only about 8 or 9 feet away from him. The figure obviously realized Naruto was staring at him because he smiling and staring back. The blonde dropped his head and suddenly found the grass much more interesting. He changed the direction and started walking at a quicker pace; his gaze not once left the ground. He felt the shadow in front of him, he looked up to see the same man at the suit store.

"Hey I remember you!" Naruto pointed a finger at him. The man laughed.

"Well that's good; I'd be quite offended if you didn't." He replied.

"You're that cashier person..."

"My name is Natsuhiko and yours?" He smiled cheerfully.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He said proudly.

"Heh fishcake..." Natsuhiko mumbled, quiet enough that Naruto didn't hear.

"So erm what are you doing here?" The blond questioned remembering what happened at the store and how he was pretty sure the dude was flirting with him.

"You owe me." He smirked.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"I have my ways." _Stalker. _Was the first thing that went through the blonde's mind.

"Er okay so what do you want?"

"Well since you owe me, I'm guessing you wouldn't mind going to a restaurant with me." Naruto raised an eyebrow. _What is he up to? _"Don't worry it's not a date or something, it's just a friendly dinner."

"I've just barely met you." He replied.

"Well then we'll get to know each other." Naruto thought about it for a minute. "I'll pay." The blonde agreed immediately. How could he turn down free food?

...

They entered a restaurant called 'Morza Hanni(1)'. Inside the walls were painted red with golden swirls as borders. It had a brown wooden floor. The tables were designed beautifully, with a candle in the middle, silver cutlery, a white table cloth and golden chairs and that had cushions on and looked incredibly comfortable. They sat on a table for two. Naruto was right; the chairs were so comfortable the blonde could probably fall asleep on them. They were handed two menus. The blonde looked over the options but the only thing he wanted to eat was ramen. The waitress came to their table and took their orders.

"I have your largest bowl of ramen." Naruto grinned.

"I'll just have miso soup with some extra Narutos." The waitress smiled and left. Naruto gave Natsuhiko a strange look.

"Narutos?" The blonde paused for a minute. "Oh Narutos, fishcake oh yeah I get it."

"Yeah I'll just love to eat a Naruto." He licked his lips as he stared at the oblivious blonde. While they waited for their food, they talked about each other.

"So how old are you?" Naruto started.

"24 you?"

"21."

"Is that your natural skin colour?" Natsuhiko asked.

"Yeah, most people think it's fake or I just sun bathe a lot but it's natural."

"Hmm it looks delicious." He smirked seeing Naruto's eyes widen a little.

"Err thanks. So what's your favourite colour?" The blond asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't have one."

"Favourite food?"

"Don't have one."

"Favourite place?"

"Don't have one."

"Favourite drink?"

"Don't have one."

"You don't like much do you?"

"Well I like one thing."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's see it's golden,-"

"The sun!" Naruto interrupted.

"No, it has blue features-"

"The sea."

"No, It's blonde."

"Britney Spears?"

"No." The waitress came back interrupting their conversation and gave them their food. Naruto didn't even wait for the waitress to leave before stuffing his mouth with ramen. Ah ramen, the food that was sent from heaven. Natsuhiko stared at the blond in astonishment; he had eaten a large bowl of ramen in no more than 4 minutes. He hadn't even touched his food.

"Ahh that was nice." The blonde leaned back into his chair. "So what do you dislike the most seeing as you don't particularly like anything?"

"I don't know, haven't quite figured it out." He answered. "What do you dislike the most?" Naruto thought about it for a minute.

"I guess I don't like people who stay stuck in the past, who never look forward, always obsessed with what happened to them not what's going to happen. I just like to look forward and expect the unexpected." Naruto smiled. "Hey do you have the time?"

"Yeah it's like 10." Natsuhiko looked at his watch. Naruto jumped from his seat.

"Shit!" People in the restaurant gave them weird looks.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I have to go." Naruto apologized.

"Why?"

"I told my parents I wouldn't be gone for that long but knowing my mum she's probably called the police or something."

"Okay."

"This was fun; I hope we can do it again." He smiled cheerfully before he ran off.

"Yeah me to but I don't think you'll want to." He mumbled to himself.

...

'Morza Hanni' means delicious food in Bengali.

Sorry it been a while I've just been a little busy. But anyway the wedding is going to be the next chapter. Hurray! They can finally be married and have their honeymoon, and what happens on a honeymoon? SasuNaru happens. =D

Anyway I've kinda added some angst to this story. _–flying objects are coming towards me- _Ahh sorry I don't like angst either but you know every story has to have angst. But don't worry the storyline for the angst is kinda weird not your usual angst for a married couple and it's gonna get kinda depressing during the honeymoon, I'm just gonna warn you. Blame Sakura for the angst. =)

Anyway I hope you people enjoyed it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	17. The Wedding Part 1

Warnings: OOC, AU, Unbeta'd

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 17-The Wedding Part 1

Naruto opened his eyes to see his curtains wide open; the sun was shining through blinding his sight. _Ergh what the hell? _The blonde slowly got up stretching; clicks were heard from his bones. His back absolutely killed, he slept so uncomfortably. Well you would if you knew you would be married the next day. He noticed the tray on his bedside table with food on it. There was a bowl of ramen and a cup of orange juice. He took the tray and started eating the ramen. He drank the orange juice and leaned back on his headboard. _Today, I'm gonna be married. _He sighed. He jumped out the bed suddenly realizing something. _I haven't got a best man! _He grabbed his phone and called the first person who he could think of

"Hello..." Came a drowsy reply. He guessed Kiba was sleeping.

"Hey Kiba I need to ask you something?"

"Yeah sure man what is it?"

"Will you be my best man?" The blonde heard a bang on the other line; he guessed Kiba fell off his bed or something.

"Whoa Naruto that's short notice."

"Yeah I know but will you?"

"Well duh of course I will." The blonde sighed and hung up. He had a feeling today was going to be one of those days that feel like they won't ever end. He looked at the clock; it was 8:30am. He had no idea what to do. He was going to get married but he doesn't know the first thing about marriages. He went into the shower to calm himself.

He got dressed and went downstairs. It was empty, great. Just what he needed, to be alone on his wedding day. He walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the island. He walked up to the island and sat down on one of the stools. He picked it up, it was a letter.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**Today you're going to be married! We're very proud of you Naruto and we hope that Sasuke is someone you wish to be with. You're probably freaking out right now about what's going to happen but don't worry we've sorted it; everything is going to be fine. We hope you've been getting ready for the big day like writing your wedding vows. Your suit is in the wardrobe in our bedroom, it's the one that's covered up. Well the wedding starts at 2:30pm but don't worry about transport, we've got everything covered. We've got some of your friends coming over to help you. **_

_**Love From Your Parents xox **_

_Shit! _Naruto banged his head against the island. His vows, how could he forget that! He grabbed a notebook and a pen. He thought for a moment and then started writing,

_**Sasuke, from the moment I meet you I thought you were a bastard and a pervert, I still think you're a bastard and a pervert. **__No, Naruto you can't write that his parents are going to be there. _He tore up the paper and threw it in the bin and started again.

_**Sasuke, the first time I saw you I really didn't like you. **__Seriously Naruto you're gonna get married to the guy and the first thing you say is 'I really didn't like you' nice. _He tore up another paper and threw it in the bin.

_**Sasuke, I hope you don't mind me saying this but I think you're a perverted bastard who seems to like molesting people, randomly popping up out of nowhere, like to torture people and literally will rape me if I don't have sex with you. **__I'm doomed; I can't even write wedding vows. _

Naruto sighed desperately; the bin was full of wasted papers. What a waste of trees. He had one last paper on the notebook, he thought for a while before his whole face brightened and he quickly wrote down what he thought of. He looked at the clock 10:25. Time went by fast. He left the kitchen and went into his parent's bedroom, hr looked into the wardrobe, he saw a suit they were talking about but it was covered in black bag. He went back into his room with his suit. He was about to open it when the doorbell rang, he went downstairs and opened the door.

"Naruto!" _Why do girls have the need to screech? _

"Ino..." Naruto replied calmly. "What are you doing here?" The girl had 2 massive bags with her.

"Ah Naruto you're forgetting remember, you said I could help you dress for the wedding and engagement party."

"When the hell did I say that..." Naruto mumbled and let her in. She walked upstairs and into the blonde's bedroom. She sure the suit on his bed and opened it. This time it was a white suit. The blazer and trousers were white but the shirt was black and it was an open top shirt with no tie. Naruto preferred those types of suits. He didn't like ties. On the back of the blazer there was an orange swirl. His shoes were black as well.

"Naruto you're going to look so good in this." She commented.

"Erm thanks."

"Well come on let's start." She clicked her fingers to get Naruto moving.

"Why do we need to get ready now, I've got ages. I get changed quickly." Naruto stated.

"Okay well maybe you get changed quickly but I don't."

"What do you mean you don't?" He asked.

"Naruto I'm going to be getting changed here, you don't expect me to go like this do you?" Naruto looked at her outfit. She was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a grey hoodie. Her hair looked messy, like it wasn't even brushed. Now that she mentioned it the blonde has never seen Ino like this.

"You look rough..."

"Well done captain obvious."

"Thank you captain sarcastic." Naruto grinned. Ino rolled her eyes, and gave Naruto the suit. "Get out then."

"No go into the bathroom." She ordered.

"This is my bedroom."

"And I care because?" It was now Naruto's turn to roll his eyes, he went into the bathroom and got changed into his suit, a while later he came back out. Ino's eyes widened as she saw her friend. "Naruto if you weren't gay I would so go out with you."

"Who said I would accept." Ino punched the blonde's arm playfully. Ino started messing with Naruto's hair, fixing it.

"Do you know your wedding vows?" She asked.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well I know it but there might be a chance of me forgetting it." Naruto admitted, he didn't have a very good memory.

"Well if that happens just go with the flow and make stuff up." Naruto nodded.

"Well I'm ready."

"Okay I'm gonna start." Ino started looking through her bags and got some stuff out and started getting ready. It was now 11:55am when Ino had finish. Her hair was curled but then tied back into a messy bum with curls at the side of her face framing it. There was also a pink flower clipped onto her hair. She was wearing a turquoise boob tube dress matching her eyes that went to her feet, it was tight around the chest but went outwards around the waist and lower, she was wearing silver high heels as well. Her makeup was light, just a little bit of foundation.

"Wow Ino..." She smiled at him.

"Come on we should be leaving soon." Ino hooked her arm with Naruto's and went downstairs.

"Wait how we gonna get there? I don't even know where there is." Naruto asked.

"Don't worry our ride should be here any minute now." As soon as Ino finished her sentence there was a loud honk outside. Naruto opened the front door, it was another limousine hummer but this one was white with black tinted windows. There were white ribbons on top of the hummer decorating it. Kiba was standing outside holding the door opened for them both. He was wearing a black suit. Naruto and Ino went into the hummer and to Naruto's surprise Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai were there. Kiba got in after they had. All of them were wearing black suits. Inside the hummer the seat were black with grey spots, there was a pathway leading down towards a cabinet. The driver set off.

"So Naruto you excited?" Kiba asked.

"I'm more nervous then anything." Naruto answered.

"Well you would be." Chouji mumbled while eating his crisps.

"Why, you're marrying a guy? Don't you know gay sex is very enjoyable?" Sai commented with a straight face. They looked at their pale friend giving him weird looks.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned leaning back.

"Er anyway at least you're marrying a rich guy. You could rob him until he goes bankrupt then runaway." Ino hit Kiba on the head.

"I don't think I would do that to Sasuke even if I wanted to." Naruto replied he would never do that especially to Sasuke. He's not a gold digger. "I wonder where the wedding will be." He mumbled to himself. After a while they arrived at their destination. Naruto stepped out. _We're at a beach? Oh my god! I'm having a beach wedding! _There were tables and chairs on the sand; it was decorated with orange ribbons.What caught the blonde's attention was the alter, there was an arch that was decorated with different kinds of flowers. He could see Sasuke standing there looking at the ground. _Heh, even Uchihas get nervous. _There was an aisle and on each side there were chairs seated. People were already sitting down. They walked around the hummer and unto the sand; people had realized Naruto had arrived and tried not to look behind them. Naruto saw his father waiting there for him at the bottom of the aisle. They arrived at the aisle and Kiba walked forward with Ino and the rest of them saw at the chairs. When it was signalled Naruto walked down the aisle with his father by his side, the blonde just looked at the floor he was so nervous. They arrived at the alter and he was forced to look up at Sasuke. The raven was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. On the back of his black blazer was a sign of a fan which was apparently the Uchiha symbol or crest whatever you wanna call it. Both their eyes met. Onyx eyes met sapphire ones. The ceremony started. The priest started talking about some random stuff that Naruto wasn't really paying much attention to, but now came the part he was dreading. The wedding vows. Sasuke started off

"Naruto, when I first found out that I was going to get married I didn't agree with it but then when I saw you I completely changed my mind and when I met you, it made me even happier that I was going to marry you. Your feisty, smiley, child like behaviour is something I look forward to, everyday of my life. You're the light that makes my day." Sasuke gave a small smile at Naruto, the blonde returned the smile but now it was his turn.

"Erm Sasuke," _Oh no please don't do this to me now, oh holy cow I can't remember. Naruto stay calm just make it up. Make it up._

_I'm doomed!_

...

HEHE. I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffy, you must hate me and my wedding scene was kinda crappy because I've never been to a wedding and have no idea how they work. Anyway another apology is that I forgot completely about the bachelor party. If there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry I don't have a beta. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	18. The Wedding Part 2

Warnings: OOC, AU,SasuNaru Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 18-The Wedding Part 2

"Erm Sasuke, when I first met you I kinda sorta thought you were a little bit of a bastard, but I thought the same about Itachi. I guess it runs in Uchiha blood." Naruto chuckled nervously, he looked straight at the ground, he didn't want to see their reaction, and he'd only embarrass himself even more. "You changed my feelings towards you. I don't think you are a bas- no wait I still do." Naruto could hear Kiba mutter 'oh my god' under his breath. The blonde was so messing this up. "What I'm trying to say is, that you're not what everyone thinks you are, I mean you can sometimes be a sadistic fuc-" Kiba kicked Naruto's leg from behind, warning him if he swears he'll live to regret it. "I'm not doing this right am I?" The blonde asked himself but a few people from the audience answered him saying 'yes'. "Oh god. I'm so bad at this. Look Sasuke the first time I met you I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to be with you, but as time passed by you've changed my feelings, and my sexuality. Unless of course I was gay but never realized it-"

"Because you're a virgin." Naruto's cheek started to turn a little red. How embarrassing? _I'm going to fucking kill him and feed his corpse to the dogs! _Sai smirked.

"Shut up Sai. Anyway, Sasuke, I never thought I would feel such affection towards you. When you're hurt, I can't help but feel hurt as well, I have a strange urge to make you happy again to make you smile or smirk at the least but I think I'm maybe kind of just a tiny winy bit in love with-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down onto his. His eyes were wide as he stared into those black coal orbs. The kiss was affectionate and sweet.

"Er you may now kiss the brid-I mean groom no wait I mean husband no wait..." The priest stood there a bit confused not too sure what to say next. "The rings!" The kiss broke, as they just stared into each other's eyes. Itachi passed Sasuke a ring and Kiba passed Naruto a ring. Both rings were gold with each other's name printed onto it. The priest spoke while Sasuke was sliding the ring onto Naruto's finger.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take thee Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded wif-" Naruto growled at the man. "I mean husband through sickness and in health until death do you part."

"I do." It was now Naruto's turn to put the ring onto Sasuke's finger.

"And do you Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health until death do you part."

"I do."

"Well I guess you can kiss again." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him closer. Their lips met and a quick but passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and flowers were thrown over them. They walked down the aisle where everyone greeted them.

"Ah Naruto you're married!" Ino squealed as she gave the blonde a hug. "So when are you planning on have a kid?"

"Kid?" Naruto asked confused at what she was saying.

"Yeah you know adopting or having someone as a surrogate or something."

"I just got married." The blonde answered.

"Yeah I know but I wonder what your gonna call it maybe In-"

"So did you get me a wedding present?" Naruto asked changing the subject. Ino grinned.

"Well Naruto it's not something I can give right now, so you're just going to have to wait." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Look Naruto Sai is over there." The blonde turned his head to see a Sai walking towards him smirking. _The bastard. _He stood there just smirking at the blond not saying anything.

"Bastard..." Naruto mumbled.

"Ahh come on I got you a present." Naruto was still annoyed with him. "I'll even let you open it now." A smile formed on Naruto's lips.

"Okay!" Sai passed him a black box. The blonde open the lid excited, but his happy face turned into a frown.

"What is this?" Naruto asked horrified.

"Well I thought it would be useful." Sai gave him a creepy smile. "It's sex toys." _What the fuck? _Naruto was confused, why on earth would he use any of these. There were, different flavoured lube, dildos, vibrators, cock rings, handcuffs ect. A pair of pale hands stole the box. Sasuke looked at the different types of toys just smirked at the blonde.

"Hn, Naruto I didn't think you were into bondage." Sasuke asked.

"I'm not!" The blonde answered.

"Well I'll be keeping this." Sasuke walked away with the box.

"But-"

"Naruto, he's gone." Naruto grunted. "Oh well lets get on with the reception." They all were seated on a different part of the beach where all the tables and chairs were. There was a long table at the front where Naruto and Sasuke sat in the middle with their parents beside them, and next to them were the best man and their close family. Minato prepared to make a toast.

"Since Naruto was a little child I always knew he would make me proud, I always had high hopes for him and I knew that he would go with his heart. When we first told him about this arrangement, I thought he would reject like any other person I know I would but he surprised me when he accepted it, he surprised me when he said yes and I was astonished. He chose to accept this challenge and go through with it knowing that it wasn't going to be easy; knowing that being married to a man wasn't going to be easy. You see my Naruto isn't like anyone else. He is his own person, he follows through with what he says, he is unique and for that I am proud that Naruto Uzumaki is my son." Minato raised his glass. "I make this toast for my son." Everyone cheered as they raised their glass and drank the wine. Fugaku stood up as he prepared for his speech.

"Sasuke you were born as an Uchiha and you were expected to reach high hopes and you were expected to be the best at everything. You did not disappoint, you fulfilled the Uchiha name and made everyone proud. You made the decision to go through this not because you're an Uchiha because you were strong enough to face what will happen head on. I am proud of you Sasuke." Fugaku raised his glass and everyone so did everyone else. "I make this toast for my son." They drank the wine and put their glasses down. Kiba and Itachi were going to make their toast later on. Everyone was seated as they waited for the food to be brought to them. Their starter was a finger buffet that had sushi, spring rolls, prawn toast, chicken kara-ge, gyoza and a house salad. Their main was chicken teriyaki which is broiled boneless chicken with sweet soy sauce which was served with miso soup, house salad and rice. But Naruto had a different main, it was a whole serving bowl full of ramen. Their dessert was tofu mousse and mochi. Naruto leant back into his chair, he was so bloated, and he couldn't eat anymore. He saw Itachi stand up and he heard Sasuke mumbled 'oh god'. Itachi tapped his glass with his spoon to grab everyone's attention. Itachi had an evil smile on his face which only the devil himself could possess.

"I would like to make a toast for my brother." Everyone looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Itachi if you say anything I will tell the whole world you're gay." Sasuke mumbled really quietly that his parents probably didn't even hear but Itachi did, he had good hearing. The Uchiha ignored his brother's threat and spoke.

"When Sasuke was younger I remember there was a period of time where Sasuke believed he was a girl, I'm not sure why but he did. He even asked me to put make up on him." _When the hell did I do that? _Sasuke glared at his older brother. "He would wear our mother's clothes and run around the house telling everyone he was a girl and in fact his real name was Suke Uchiha." _No one is actually going to believe him right? _Sasuke looked at the blonde who was trying to hold his laughter in. "He actually came up to me and confessed that he actually loved me more than a brother and me being the kind, caring person I am-" _Bullshit! _"Had to reject him and tell him the truth and that he's a boy and does not own female body parts, but now he's grown up to be a man. I'm truly going to miss you little brother." _That's it I'm telling everyone you're gay! _It was silent as everyone stared at the younger Uchiha even his parents. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and his laughter broke the silence.

"Oh god Sasuke I didn't think you would ever do something like that ha! I'm going to call you Suke-chan from now on." Tears started falling out from the blonde's eyes.

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled.

"What is it little brother?" Itachi smirked. A devious idea came into the raven's head.

"Father?" Sasuke asked and caught his father's attention. "Look I know you might not want to know this but I think you have every right to. Itachi's gay, at Naruto's birthday party he was having a tongue war with some other guy and I'm pretty sure they're probably together. I hate to break it to you but your dreams of carrying on the Uchiha line isn't going to happen with us." It was Sasuke's turn to smirk and now Fugaku was looking at Itachi who was now glaring at Sasuke. Before his father could speak Kiba stood up to make his toast.

"Well I don't really have a long speech I didn't really prepare much because a certain blonde idiot told me this morning to be his best man, anyway I've known Naruto since we were toddlers and I never really guessed he was gay. But he would always reject when ever a girl asked him out. I was surprised when I heard Naruto was going to get married, I never thought he was marriage material but I guess he proved me wrong. His fun bubbly spirit will be missed and I hope he has a great honeymoon and life. To Naruto!" Kiba raised his glass and drank from it and so did everyone else.

The couple got up from the table and greeted everyone, people came up to them and said congratulations gave them presents and hugs. Naruto separated from Sasuke to greet some other people. A pinked haired girl came up to him, she had emerald eyes and pale skin, she was wearing a long red dress that showed off her figure.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno." She gave out her hand to him, Naruto wasn't sure what he was meant to with it so he shook her hand but he guessed she was expecting him to kiss it.

"Hi I'm Naruto." He replied politely.

"Yes I know, I'm a close friend of the Uchiha's and I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you at the engagement, you see I was a bit shocked that Sasuke was marrying someone and that someone being a man."

"Uh... okay."

"Anyway I wanted to say congratulations and I hope you live a wonderful life." _For some reason she sounded like she was being sarcastic. _"But I do have to warn you of something Naruto, Uchihas get bored especially Sasuke. This is an arranged marriage Naruto, Sasuke had no choice but to accept. Do you really think if this arranged marriage wasn't there he would still get married to you? Do you really think that he would even know you existed if it wasn't for this arranged marriage? I'm not trying to scare I'm just going to tell you the truth. But in any case here." The pinkette passed Naruto an envelope.

"What is it?" He asked, doubt had now entered his heart to whether or not Sasuke actually loved him.

"It's your wedding present but don't open it until the honeymoon. Will you promise me you won't open it until the honeymoon?"

"Okay."

"Good, it was nice meeting you Naruto." She walked away leaving a doubtful blonde standing there. Naruto looked at the envelope. _I wonder what it is._ He put it in his pocket, now unsure whether or not this whole marriage thing was a good idea.

...

Hello everyone. Valentines day was yesterday so Happy Valentines Day to everyone. I finally found a beta **DancesWithRainbows **thanks to her you don't have to suffer my terrible spelling mistakes and grammar. She's awesome! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's been a while since I updated.

Next Chapter's The Honeymoon, hurray!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review!

Sasunaru Forever! XD


	19. Honeymoon Here We Go!

Warnings: OOC, AU, M/M

Beta'd by **DancesWithRainbows **she's awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 19- Honeymoon Here We Go!

The reception was over, the staff was packing up, and started getting rid of the chairs and tables but the blonde had not spoken a word since his encounter with a certain pink head. He could feel a certain pair of emerald eyes piecing through his back. He still had not opened the letter that was shoved into his pocket, to scared of what could be inside. For all he knew a monster or ghost could jump out, but that's impossible. Sasuke stared at the blond worrying about what was wrong with him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, blues eyes looked up to coal ones, the blonde gave a weak smile before returning to his previous state. Naruto's thoughts were all over the place. What could be inside the letter? I mean she was telling the truth, Sasuke wouldn't even know who I was if it wasn't for this arranged marriage. He's an Uchiha, as Kiba told me the richest family ever. Why would their son even be gay? He probably just agreed so he wouldn't disappoint his family. He'll probably divorce me straight after. A pale hand slid its way onto a tanned cheek forcing Naruto to turn his head and look at the raven. Sasuke leaned closer until their lips barely touched.

"Are you okay?" His voice was barely a whisper. Naruto nodded, Sasuke moved closer and gave Naruto a quick kiss before moving away. No, Naruto don't think like that. Just trust Sasuke. A small smile crawled its way onto Naruto's face.

Once all the chairs and tables were packed away everyone was waiting for something. Naruto didn't miss the big grin splattered across his parent's faces. He wondered what was going on. Everyone started backing away from the beach and then the blonde realized what was happening, In the distance he could hear an airplane. As it approached Naruto had recognized what it was, it was a white private jet! The blonde's jaw dropped to the ground. How is that possible, why on earth would there be a private jet? He turned to see his parents and Sasuke's parents walking towards him.

"Why is there a private jet here?" The blonde asked.

"Well how else do you expect to get your honeymoon destination?" Kushina answered. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Are you being serious?" Kushina nodded. "Wait what about my clothes and stuff?"

"Well let's just say we brought you both new things."

"Oh my god." Naruto hugged his parents while Sasuke just gave a smile which is more than what he usually gives. "Where are we going?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Minato answered.

"Okay, how long are we going to stay there?"

"Two weeks." Mikoto replied. The jet was ready to land, everyone backed away from the beach as far as they could. The pilot signaled it was safe before everyone started helping the couple load their presents onto the jet. After it was finished Naruto gave one last hug to his parents before dragging Sasuke onto the jet. Inside, the floor was covered in a cream coloured carpet. There was a small glass table in the middle with 2 porcelain office chairs that were stuck onto the ground, on the wall there was a LCD TV stuck onto the wall. On the right side there was a pearl coloured sofa. If you kept walking down there was a kitchen where all the waitresses were and flight attendants were. There was a small circular staircase which leads to the beds and the toilet. Whoa...Naruto looked around; he has never been in a private jet before in his entire life. Sasuke sat down on to one of the stairs.

"I wonder where were going..." The blonde mumbled.

"Everyone please be seated and put their seatbelts on we are ready for take off." One of the flight attendants said into the speaker.

"Hehe sounds like were in a rocket." Naruto sat down on the other chair and put his seatbelt on and so did Sasuke. The pilot started the engine and they started moving forward before the took off into the sky. Naruto turned the television on; some programme about chickens was on that he found interesting. The atmosphere was so awkward he wasn't sure if he was the only one who noticed it but Sasuke seem pretty interested in staring at the table.

"Sooo..." The blonde started off.

He caught Sasuke's attention; the black orbs looked at him "we're married..." _No shit when did that happen?_ Naruto cursed his mind, it loved being sarcastic didn't it? Sasuke still didn't answer but instead undid his seatbelt and got up, he motioned the blonde to come with him. They walked up the stairs where there was a double sized bed with a golden headboard, white bed sheet, red pillows and red duvet. There were white petals all over the bed. Whoa, what's up with the petals? The bedroom leads out into the toilet. Sasuke took his shoes and blazer off and sat onto the bed patting the seat next to him for Naruto. The blonde stared at him deciding whether or not he should move. Naruto removed his shoes and his blazer then casually walked and sat next to Sasuke. "Sooo-" Sasuke shut the blonde by kissing him; he pushed him back and placed his knees in between the blonde's legs. Naruto turned his head to the side.

"W-what...are...y-you...d-doing?" He spoke in between his breaths as Sasuke continued on kissing him down his neck, the raven started undoing the buttons.

His hand roamed over the blonde's stomach while his mouth moved onto sucking on the left nub. Naruto moaned as he arched his back. Sasuke sucked and bit lightly before moving onto the right. Naruto bucked his hips trying to get Sasuke to moan, the friction between their members caused Sasuke to stop. He was so horny right now, as soon as they got onto the plane the raven had been thinking of ways he'd screw his blonde lover until the point he couldn't walk and then those ideas got a little too dirty and caused him a little 'problem'. He couldn't last until the journey had ended, he wanted to screw him whether it's in public or not. Well technically it isn't it public so Naruto can't complain. Sasuke removed Naruto's trousers but blonde didn't seem to argue and his boxers. Naruto hissed when the cold air hit his erection, Sasuke lowered his head and blew air onto Naruto's member. The blonde shivered, Sasuke was about to take it in before the blonde grabbed his hair lightly and pulled his head up. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I-I...d-dont...want...y-you..t-o...do that." Sasuke looked at the blonde's expression.

Heh the blonde wanted it just as much as him, he sat back up. Sasuke nodded before a sudden realization came to him. They don't have lube. Sasuke slapped his forehead, why didn't he have any with him? Aha! A bright idea popped into his head, he could use saliva. Well it wasn't really a bright idea anyone could have thought of it but still it was to Sasuke at this particular moment. Sasuke picked the blonde up and let him sit on his lap. "You haven't taken your trousers off yet." Naruto stated. His head laid on the crook of Sasuke's neck. The raven chuckled.

"Impatient I see." Naruto mumbled a 'shut up'. "Well I have to prepare you."

"What do you mean pre-"

"!" Crash. Oh fuck. The couple turned their head to see a tray of food spilt all over the floor and a waitress whose mouth could fit an elephant in it. Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke growled. The waitress ran off and both of their erections disappeared. Did. She. Just. Interrupt. My. Time. With. Naruto? Naruto got up from Sasuke's lap and put his boxers back on, not even looking at the raven it was too embarrassing. Sasuke noticed Naruto's embarrassment and cursed that bimbo. "Naruto...look at me." The blonde looked at him and Sasuke kissed him. "You enjoyed it." A smirk appeared as usual.

"Shut up, how am I ever going to look at her again?"

"Don't look at her then." Sasuke replied.

"Ergh like that's gonna work teme."

"Well try it dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke moved of the bed letting Naruto climb in and he followed. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde's chest pulling him back into his chest. Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off.

Naruto's eyes started to open but all he saw was darkness. Where was he? He heard laughing in the background. A light turned on blinding him the room was still dark, the walls were painted black he was chained against a wall.

"I see you're awake Naruto." Blue eyes stared at emerald ones. "Have a nice sleep? Your on your way to your honeymoon, you should be happy in fact you should be over the moon, but you don't deserve it. You don't deserve Sasuke, in fact, you don't deserve anything." She walked towards him. "You didn't even like him at first did you, he meant nothing to you, but he means everything to me!" She grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against the wall. The blonde struggled to breathe. "For years I tried to get him, and you, you dead last, you nothing have managed to get him! He's not even gay, I know he's not gay, he can't be. He belongs to me and only me. He's just using you, he doesn't love you, hell he doesn't even like you. Has he even said he loves you?" Sakura waited for an answer. "Heh I guess not you took away his freedom and" Sakura leaned up close and whispered in her ear "He probably just thinks your trash. I piece of paper that means nothing." The door opened to reveal Sasuke.

"Naruto?" He growled. "What is he doing here?" Sakura got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Nothing." She kissed him. She kissed him. SHE FUCKING KISSED HIM. Naruto felt tears falling from his eyes. How could he? How could he? I love-

Naruto jumped right up, his body was sweating and his breathing was heavy. Sasuke had woken up from the blonde's sudden movement.

"Naruto, Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned. It was a dream, it was a dream nothing else, it wasn't real. The blonde shook his head. He couldn't control his breathing it was all over the place and so were his thoughts. He closed his eyes laid back down pulling Sasuke down with him trying to forget about it and ignored the raven's question he didn't want to dwell on the dream. It was just a dream. The raven stroked and played with Naruto's hair calming him down and finally the blonde fell asleep.

Sasuke whispered "I love you Naruto, don't ever doubt that." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

Heya everyone sorry for the long update! Anyway, there's a poll on my profile for my next story so if you would check it out I'd be really grateful. The summaries are on my profile, they're right at the top.

Ah, I was actually going to put a lemon in this chapter but then I thought no because their on a plane and the lemony bit was actually quite crap and I didn't like it so I hope you guys forgive me, hopefully there will be a lemon in the next chapter and one that's good cause I really didn't like that scene.

Hoped you all enjoyed it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	20. Sun, Sea And Sex

Warnings: AU, OOC, M/M, THE LONG AWAITED YAOI ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beta'ed by DancesWithRainbowsshe's fan-tabby-tas-tic!

...

Chapter 20- Sun, Sea And Sex

The blonde looked out the window admiring the view; all he saw was a greeny/blueish sea but it looked amazing, untouched, and clean. He didn't mention anything his nightmare to Sasuke and luckily Sasuke didn't bring it up either. The raven was looking a newspaper trying to look interested but really he was worried. Ever since the wedding something was up with Naruto, he's been acting really strange and Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. Onyx eyes travelled to the blonde staring out the window, he looked so lost if that was the right word. A few hours ago they were about to 'complete' their ceremony but now somethings changed. He knew he had a nightmare but he didn't want to bring it up just in case the dobe didn't want to talk about it. He let out a sigh before his eyes returned to his incredibly boring newspaper.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's gaze on him but refused to look back. He knew what the raven was thinking but he didn't want to say it.

They were approaching an island but Naruto couldn't figure out where they were.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we'll be landing soon." One of the plane attendants spoke through the speaker, hopefully not the one who caught them last night. Thinking about it Naruto hasn't seen her since, poor thing she must be too embarrassed.

They felt the jet going downwards, but still Naruto could not figure out where they were yet as they landed on a beach.

Sasuke got up from his seat and Naruto followed. They got out and stepped onto the beach. _Whoa._The sun was shining brightly but the weather wasn't too hot. The air was pleasant with a small breeze. The sea looked absolutely amazing; it was a sea green colour, and the sand just added to the picture. The blonde took his shoes off to see what it felt like, his feet sunk into the sand, it was soft and warm. But what caught the blonde's eyes was this path that led out to the sea. His eyes followed the trail which led to what he could only presume a beach house. His eyes widened. _No way._The roof was made out of golden straw but had white painted wood beneath. On top of it was a black solar panel. The trail led straight into the house. The outside walls were a porcelain colour and there were stairs at the side that led you to the sea. There was a small balcony facing the sea in the upstairs area at the top that had the same design. There were poles that held the house up from the sea. A wooden platform acted as a patio also facing the sea allowing Naruto and Sasuke to set up beach chairs if they wish, the straw roof above acted as a cover from the sun preventing them from burning. Towards the end of the patio a set of wooden stairs led downwards towards a pair of black leather sofa's facing against each other with a small glass table in between. It was the perfect area to just sit, relax and enjoy the cool summer breeze whilst gazing into the clear ocean floor. Beside it separated by a wooden block was another set of stairs except this time it led directly towards the ocean floor, Naruto could just imagine himself sitting there his feet bathing in the cool water as he looked across the horizon.

All was forgotten as soon as he laid his eyes on the house.

"Are we staying there?" The blonde managed to say and his finger pointed towards the house. Sasuke nodded some what unsure of what Naruto's reaction was.

"Welcome to Maldives." One of the flight attendants spoke.

"Oh...My..." Before Naruto could finish his sentence he ran towards the trail and followed it "GOD!" Sasuke followed but at a much calmer pace.

As the blonde entered the house he realized something.

"Erm Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"There's no door..."

"It's meant to be like that dobe." The raven replied.

"Well what if someone robs us teme?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. "They rented the island; no one else is here apart from us." Blue eyes widened.

"Holy cow..." _Holy cow?_The raven shook his head and ignored the blonde's use of language. "Wait; did you know where we were going?"

"No they just told me they rented the island we were going to."

"How come they never tell me anything?" The blonde mumbled.

"Because you're a dobe."

"And you're a teme."

...

They had nearly finished unpacking and were already settling in. The front door led into the bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle and a cream colour duvet and pillows, there was a bedside table next to it and on the right there was a wardrobe against the wall that was a pine colour. On the left of the bed there was another wardrobe against the wall next to the bathroom door. On the right of the non-existent door there was a LCD flat screen TV which uses solar electricity. There was a small room attached which was the bathroom and toilet and in the right hand corner of the bedroom there was another room attached to it which was the kitchen. The kitchen was simple, just a cooker, sink, washing machine, dishwasher and a couple of drawers attached to the wall, and a small island in the middle and a porcelain tiled floor.

"Hey, Sasuke do you wanna sunbathe?" The blonde asked as he jumped on the bed while Sasuke picked and dropped some boxes, Sasuke raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Why? Your already tanned."

"Yeah, but you're not...honestly, you look like a vampire all you need is a cape and fangs with blood falling from them." Naruto grinned.

"What makes you think I want to be orange?" Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment.

"What is wrong with orange?"

"Many things." Sasuke picked up another box and started placing the clothes in the drawers. Naruto sighed, finally they were on their honeymoon. Things were moving a bit too quickly, oh well live life and enjoy. The blonde got up and started getting changed ignoring the onyx eyes staring at him. Naruto pulled his shirt off revealing a beautifully tanned and toned stomach. Before Naruto could remove his pants pale arms wrapped around his waist.

"Teme..." Naruto tried escaping but failed.

"Hmm?"

"Get off." Sasuke started biting and licking Naruto's earlobe then moved to his neck, his tongue travelling and tasting it along the way.

"We never got to finish it."

"Finish what?" Naruto moaned softly. Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear

"What we were about to do on the jet..." Naruto remembered, he actually forgot about it, the blonde really did have a short memory "When you were practically asking me to take you..." Hands travelled down the blonde's stomach and down to his hard on. Sasuke smirked.

"My, my Uzumaki(1), what do we have here hmm?" Sasuke started rubbing Naruto's erection. The blonde tilted his head back and quietly moaned. Sasuke turned him around and picked him up by the hips, he removed the covers and laid him onto the bed and got on top of him, his knees in between his legs. The raven started kissing the tanned neck, lightly sucking before moving on to the blonde's nipples. He bit tenderly on the right nub, Naruto moaned as Sasuke switched to the left one. Sasuke then licked down the tanned stomach enjoying the taste. He removed the blonde's trousers and his boxers. Sasuke breathed heavily on Naruto's erection causing Naruto moan a little. He removed his own clothing before he continued. He sucked on Naruto's inner thigh leaving a mark before doing the same to the other.

Naruto's eyes rolled back in pleasure, his cheeks tinted red, his mouth was hanging open and his breathing was uneven. It was then he felt his erection being covered by something hot and wet. He looked down and now he wished he hadn't. Black eyes filled with lust were staring hungrily up at him as if he was a piece of meat and Sasuke was a dangerous predator. Sasuke's head started bobbing upwards and downwards but slowly, the sight was too much for Naruto. Could anything be anymore arousing? The pattern changed and now Sasuke was now going a bit faster but not fast enough. Naruto unknowingly bucked his hips forward, he could feel a smirk forming on Sasuke's lips and the raven slowed down, painfully slowed down. Bastard! Even if he's giving someone a blowjob he still acts like a teme. Sasuke removed his lips and reached over to the drawer to pull something out.

A small tube full of liquid was pulled out and Sasuke squirted some on his fingers. Naruto's eyes widened a little before he realized what was now happening. The raven returned to his position. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck while one of his fingers pushed into Naruto's entrance, it didn't hurt it just felt a little weird and uncomfortable. Well at least now he won't have to worry about what it's going to feel like have a prostate exam. A second finger entered and this time it was painful. He could feel Sasuke trying to stretch it out and the raven made scissoring motions. A third finger entered and the pain increased, it felt like they were searching for something. The blonde tried to ignore it, it shouldn't last for HOLY MOTHER what the hell was that? Naruto moaned as Sasuke smirked in reply.

"Found it." The digits repeatedly hit that same spot that made Naruto cry in pleasure, it was overwhelming and the blonde wished it wouldn't stop. Sasuke removed his fingers before telling Naruto to wrap his legs around his waist. He positioned his manhood at the blonde's entrance as he waited for Naruto's reply. A simple nod was all and Sasuke slowly pushed forward but didn't completely enter the blonde, he waited for Naruto to adjust to his size. Naruto tightly squeezed his eyes, if he thought fingers hurt this was worse.

"You...c-can move...now..." Naruto sucked in a lot of air as Sasuke completely pushed himself in. Small droplets formed in his eyes as they fell own his cheek, his eyes were still closed. He didn't want to look up.

"Naruto...Naruto..." Sasuke repeated. "Open your eyes." Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he saw Sasuke giving him a reassuring look, he felt lips covering his own. He smiled as he felt Sasuke slowly move inside of him. Yeah it was painful but having Sasuke reassuring him made it a hundred times better. The pace quickened as Sasuke desperately looked for Naruto's prostate. Naruto moaned loudly into Sasuke's mouth telling the raven he's found it, he broke the kiss. Sasuke continuously hit that spot over and over again making Naruto moan each time. He grabbed Naruto's erection and pumped it, making Naruto arch in pure pleasure. He was close and he could tell Naruto was, he quickened his pace and quickly pumped Naruto's manhood. The blonde moaned loudly as he came and soon after Sasuke came and rode out his orgasm.

Sasuke pulled out and fell down onto the bed next to Naruto. Their bodies were sweaty; their breathing was heavy and uneven. Sasuke pulled the covers over Naruto and pulled him into a loving embrace. He breathed into the blonde's hair. Naruto opened his mouth

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm going to sound so mushy but er I erm kinda love you..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled into the blonde's hair.

"I love you too dobe."

"Ergh teme!"

"Shhh, go to sleep." Naruto smiled as he relaxed and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

...

He kept his surname so he's still Naruto Uzumaki. =)

The poll is still up so you can still vote and so far Couple's Therapyis in the lead oh and I forgot to mention that Couple's Therapy involves the Mafia so it's going to be quite a long story and hopefully long chapters.

Hurray! The yaoi finally arrived! I have to admit my sister helped me on this one so I can't take full credit; I wasn't sure how to write one. Maybe in the future I'll be able to write a yaoi scene all completely by myself: D

Anyways hoped you liked it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	21. Let's Go Swimming!

Warnings: AU, OOC, M/M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beta'ed by **DancesWithRainbows** she's fantástico!

...

Chapter 21-Let's Go Swimming!

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he remembered what had happened yesterday. He tried to move but an arm around his chest kept him imprisoned. He turned his head to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. Naruto then remembered something that someone once said to him, you are the most vulnerable when your asleep. Naruto grinned deviously as he managed to slip out of Sasuke's arms. As he stood up he felt a shock of pain in his lower back but he managed to put some boxers on before wincing as he limped into the bathroom.

He walked out with a bucket filled with water and he stood over the bed contemplating whether he should do it or not. He lifted the bucket and threw the water over Sasuke, the raven immediately jumped awake from his sleep.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, your prince awaits!" Naruto grinned and snickered as Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Dobe..." Sasuke growled as he calmly removed one of sheets but tied the other one around his waist; Naruto took a step back as he noticed Sasuke looking scarier than usual. "What the fuck?" Sasuke got of the bed and approached Naruto, who took steps back. Naruto wasn't gonna run, now way in hell, plus it hurt to even walk let alone run. He was gonna have to face what Sasuke was gonna do to him, but he did looked scary but it was funny to see Sasuke's expression. "Naruto, why are you moving back?" Sasuke purred and smirked; now Naruto knew he was gonna face some kind of punishment, but it's kinda to late to...

"RUN!" Naruto legged it, but he couldn't run as fast as he wanted, it hurt too much which gave Sasuke an advantage, Naruto jumped into the sea as Sasuke ran after him and caught him in the sea, they were both drenched but neither of them cared.

"Tut, tut, tut Naruto did you really think you could run away?" Sasuke whispered while he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as the blonde tried to escape.

"Well I tried..."

"...and failed, now there's no where to run." Sasuke's hands explored Naruto's chest as he whispered into his dobe's ear. "How you feeling today?"

"Well my ass hurts like hell and ah..." Naruto moaned while Sasuke pinched Naruto's nubs. The blonde put his hands by his sides and flicked the water towards Sasuke. "Haha!" Naruto ran ,well, speed walked into the sea. Sasuke growled as he chased after Naruto "You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke tripped Naruto up and started to fall but the raven was there to catch him.

"Hm what did you say earlier? Something about being the prince." Sasuke smirked. "I think your more the princess then I am considering our positions last night." 'TEME! I knew he was gonna throw that in my face one day.' Naruto scowled at the raven.

"You're the one with the girly looking face." It was now Sasuke's time to scowl at the blonde.

"Well who was the girl last night?"

"Teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's go inside." Sasuke let Naruto down and walked back to the house with the blonde following behind. "Plus we need to get some pain killers; you'll be needing them soon."

"Pervert!"

...

Naruto opened one of the cupboards to look for something to eat, he jumped for joy when he saw the whole cupboard filled with ramen, then he remembered Ino saying something about a wedding present and how she couldn't give it to him yet, he'll have to wait and see.

"I love Ino." Naruto mumbled as he took one of the cups and ripped the lid open. He micro-waved it and hummed impatiently waiting for it to be done, once he was done, he grabbed a fork and started eating but Naruto being Naruto didn't realize that it was going to burning hot.

"AH!" Naruto dropped the cup while running around the kitchen holding his tongue out, trying to see if the burning would calm down. Sasuke, who had just showered, walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing a slender, pale toned body. Naruto stared at him ignoring his burning tongue, Sasuke obviously realized when he smirked and approached Naruto.

"What did you do now dobe?" He asked moving Naruto's hand off his tongue.

"I burnt my tongue and dropped my ramen." Naruto stared at the delicious food that was now splattered across. "What a waste." The blonde mumbled.

"Is your tongue still burning?"

"No not reall- mhhg" Naruto was interrupted by a mouth invading his own, the raven's tongue played with Naruto's. When those pale lips were removed a string of saliva was still connecting them.

"Better?" Naruto just nodded.

"Hey, do you wanna go swimming?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Didn't we go swimming this morning?"

"Nope, that wasn't swimming that was just erm running." Naruto answered.

"In the water."

"Please?" The raven nodded, he didn't like saying no to Naruto because the blonde would always put on this look that he just couldn't resist.

Naruto put on a pair of orange shorts while Sasuke wore navy blue. They both wore the black goggles.

"AHA! You look so stupid!" Naruto laughed while pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Well you ARE stupid." Naruto glared at the raven and ignored the comment before changing the subject.

"What is it with you and dark colours?" Naruto asked.

"What is it with you and orange?"

"Orange is awesome." The raven snorted. They left the house walked down the small set of the stairs on the sea that led you to the sea. "Wanna have a race?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of race?"

"A swimming one, the person who swims the furthest without taking a breath wins." Sasuke nodded as they both stood in the sea. "Ready, steady, GO!" They both started swimming; Sasuke swam in a position called the 'front crawl' or 'forward crawl while Naruto swam in a position called the 'breaststroke'. But what Naruto didn't realize was the breaststroke is one the most difficult strokes and the stroke itself is the slowest of all swimming techniques. They were even at first but then Sasuke started getting faster with his front crawl technique which is considered the fastest of all techniques. Naruto realized that Sasuke was winning so he tried to speed up changing his technique to the same one as Sasuke.

Both started to get tired and breathless but still didn't give up, because they were so into winning they didn't realize the direction they were swimming at wasn't straight, they were getting closer and closer to each other and they didn't realize until...they bumped into each other causing them to stop.

"Ow..." Naruto mumbled.

"Neither of us won." Sasuke stated, but that didn't stop Naruto, the blonde pushed the raven back into the water and started running further and further away. "Dobe..." Sasuke growled as he yet again chased after his stupid blonde, both of them were unaware of the figure that was hiding in the forest watching them.

...

I'm so sorry for the long update my laptop decided to be stupid and break down on me, so I had to write this on my phone, that's probably why it's short.

So **Couple's Therapy** won the poll and I've already posted the first chapter, so if you guys wanna check it out I'll appreciate it. It's the longest chapter I've ever written in my life!

I'm gonna try and write 2 stories at the same time.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	22. Mmmh UchiHAA

Warnings: OOC, AU, YAOI!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beta'ed by the fabulous **DancesWithRainbows**

…

Chapter 22- Mmmh UchiHAA

You know that feeling you get when something doesn't seem right? Well our favorite blonde woke up feeling it, he didn't know exactly why, but it was there. Something felt off, being on his honeymoon was meant to be a happy experience but it all felt too good to be true. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that crept into his mind. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

He sat up and stared at Sasuke, he almost laughed remembering all those times when Sasuke tried to turn him gay. Well he was already gay he just didn't realize it. He grinned remembering when he kneed Sasuke in the crotch, his expression so was priceless. That's something to tell the kids. _Kids? Whoa slow down Naruto you just got married_.

Naruto climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom for a shower. He turned the shower on and stripped before getting in. When the lukewarm water hit his body, Naruto just shivered. He stood there thinking to himself about those previous thoughts he had when he suddenly remembered about that envelope the girl had given him. Now thinking about it Naruto couldn't actually remember where he had put it. Oh well it couldn't be something that was TOO important. He washed his hair and body before getting out the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.

Sasuke woke up feeling...well good for some odd reason maybe because it was his dream of Naruto being tied to a... that's a different story for a different time. Sasuke noticed his little problem down below. He groaned as he heard someone in the shower so he couldn't go into the bathroom. He smirked as he remembered the little present Sai given Naruto. He walked over to the drawer, opened it smirked at the black box. He heard the shower being turned off and walked back to the bed with the box.

The bathroom door opened to reveal a very wet but oh so sexy Naruto. Sasuke would have drooled but Uchiha's don't drool so instead gave Naruto a famous Uchiha smirk. The blonde eyed Sasuke suspiciously and freaked due to the way Sasuke kept staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked but didn't get a reply. Sasuke gave a hand motion telling Naruto to walk over to him. The blonde resisted the urge the run back into the bathroom as those lustful eyes looked over him like a piece of meat; Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips as Naruto walked over. The blonde sat on the bed awkwardly, after a long pause of silence Naruto started fidgeting under the stare Sasuke was giving him. "erm..." Naruto spoke but it fell on deaf ears.

Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and pushed the blonde back and crawled in between those tanned legs.

"Na-ru-to" Sasuke mumered huskily into the blonde's ear. Naruto immediately shivered.

"Y-yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you." Naruto's jaw dropped as his face turned to the side to look at the little black box that Sasuke was holding. The raven smirked as he saw Naruto's reaction.

"Is that..." Sasuke grinned showing his canine teeth. Bloody hell they were sharp. You could mistake them for actual vampire teeth. Sasuke breathed into his dobe's ear sending shivers down Naruto's spine. He licked Naruto ear and started to suck softly on his ear lobe. Quiet gasps escaped the blondes mouth as Sasuke moved onto his neck gently sucking and licking. Sasuke pulled Naruto up onto his lap, still sucking the blonde's neck. He stood up bringing Naruto with him.

As Tanned legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist, the raven pushed Naruto against the wall.

Sasuke's lips met Naruto's in a rough and passionate kiss. Both tongues were playing with each other, Sasuke's tongues roughly went in and out of the blonde's mouth almost purposely acting out a sexual innuendo.

A moan escaped the blonde's mouth as that god forsaken tongue licked, sucked, and grazed almost everything inside his mouth. Pale hands fondled the blonde's nipples, pulling them roughly and squeezing them. Louder moans could be heard as Sasuke removed his tongue from a panting mouth.

The raven planted delicate kisses along the blonde's neck, leaving faint red marks that disappeared within seconds. The raven reached one of the blonde's nipples and gently took one of the nubs into his mouth. Naruto managed to stop another moan from escaping his lips. A sharp pain shot through the blonde's body as the stupid teme decides to bite him, Naruto could feel a smirk forming as Sasuke moved to the other isolated nub, sucking on it gently making it more erect than it already was if that's possible.

He moved lower and gently sucked on Naruto's stomach and nibbled on his belly bottom. He breathed heavily as his mouth reached lower and lower. He breathed over the blonde's erection sending shivers down his spine. Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked the slit and engulfed the head sucking, gently and slowly. Naruto was so close to bucking his hips up and then all of a sudden Sasuke stops.

He picked Naruto up and Naruto was too busy in his own world to realize that Sasuke had placed him on the bed and tied him to the post. He was brought back to life when he felt something cold prodding against his entrance, he realized his hands were tied and began to struggle.

"Don't worry." Sasuke whispered as he entered a lube covered digit into the blonde. Naruto moaned a little, and Sasuke couldn't help but get more turned on by the way Naruto clenched so tightly around his finger. "Dobe, relax." Sasuke entered the second finger and Naruto squirmed a little bit but was a bit more relaxed. Sasuke started slowly moving them both and started doing a scissoring motion, Naruto moaned when Sasuke's fingers

touched his prostate. Sasuke did that action over and over again making Naruto moan louder and louder each time.

It wasn't long before something replaced Sasuke's finger and it wasn't Sasuke. Naruto looked down only to see some sort of beads enter him and he immediately moaned as those beads had automatically touched his prostate, Naruto felt Sasuke thrusting it slowly and making Naruto feel a little impatient.

Sasuke smirked enjoying hearing those delicious moans escaping those lips, he wanted to hurry up and ram his dick up the poor blonde but no he was going to torture the blonde and make him beg.

Sasuke could hear that Naruto was close and quickly put a cock ring on him making him groan.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto managed to say. Sasuke didn't reply but instead took the anal beads out and replaced to with something more pleasurable. A vibrator. Naruto felt like dying in pleasure, the vibrations were sending him crazy. What made it worst was Sasuke was stroking him gently and slowly, it was painfully pleasurable if that makes any sense.

The vibrations sent pleasurable shocks up Naruto's spine and every vibration hit his prostate and the blondes back arched every time. Everything was becoming blurry and he felt like he was going to explode but he couldn't.

Something was stopping him and that was obvious, Sasuke. Naruto's eyes rolled back as he struggled to keep still.

"Come on Naruto, you can make it end." Sasuke whispered.

"H-how?" Naruto mumbled.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Naruto took one look at Sasuke and saw a devious smirk on the pale boy's face.

_Oh dear god, he's gonna make me beg._

"Ngh…S-sasuke…" Naruto managed to say.

"Hmm I can't hear, speak up."

"S-asuke I-I…" Naruto couldn't say it, he tried but he was not going to sound like a begging bitch and that fact that Sasuke brought him so close to sounding like one should prove something shouldn't it?

"Come on Naruto you can do better than that." Sasuke's hand strokes were getting faster and the blonde was breathing heavier. He couldn't handle it, it was all too much. The vibrations were just making him lose his mid and right now he couldn't think probably.

"A-ahh Sasuke p-please just hurry up and stick it in!" Naruto moaned the whole sentence out and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

He removed the vibrator and used his saliva as lube and entered the blonde. Naruto breathed in as he noticed Sasuke was bigger than those…._things_. Sasuke slowly moved in and out trying to get the blonde used to him. He grabbed Naruto's legs and threw them over his shoulders trying to thrust much deeper. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke roughly pounded into him hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto's inner walls clenched and unclenched around him. Sasuke started once again stroking Naruto again but this time much more roughly.

This was a different feeling, Naruto felt like he was nearly at the gates of heaven but something was stopping him, something was torturing him from that heavily pleasure.

Sasuke thrusts were getting much faster and were reaching somewhere much deeper, this was so much more intense than their first time, and he couldn't complain. Naruto closed his eyes and he could tell Sasuke was close by the way he was franticly thrusting into him. Naruto felt Sasuke take the cock ring off and with a couple of strokes Naruto came moaning loudly while Naruto clenched around Sasuke and the raven came, grunting.

They both were breathing heavily and the raven collapsed next to Naruto. All you could hear was their breathing and it was kinda peaceful in a weird way, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…

Ahhh I'm sorry I've been away for quite some time my laptop broke and it took ages before we got a new one and some other stuff happened. So I hate you guys don't hate me.

Erm, I've started my GCSEs so over the summer holidays I'll be quite busy so my updates may be a little slower.

Anyway I was kinda at a writer's block and I didn't know what to write, so I thought I'd just write a yaoi scene because nothing is hotter than two guys having some lovely smex.

I hope this yaoi scene is better than my other one, I've been trying but I don't know if its better, I hope it is.

Anyhoo it was my 14th birthday in June! YAAY! I'm a year older but I still can't do much. :'{

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your lovely reviews, there were some reviews I couldn't reply to because fanfiction wouldn't let me.

**Q: Anyway I wanted to ask a question to all my American readers. Is it true that in American schools there are different groups and once you're in a certain group like for example 'cheerleaders' you don't associate with another group example: 'goths or whatever'?**

**I wanted to ask because in British schools, well not all British schools since I've only gone to two, but I'm in a group but everyone's different, like I have some cheerleader friends and some anime lover friends ect so yeah I just wanted to know. :) **

Please Review.

SasuNaru Forever!


	23. The Letter

Warnings: OOC, AU, YAOI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beta'ed by the awesome **DancesWithRainbows**

…

Chapter 23-The Envelope

"Sasuke!" No answer.

"Sasuke!" Still no answer.

Oh my god. "Sasuke!" Naruto kicked down the bathroom door, to see why Sasuke was taking so long, and realized that kicking the door down wasn't a very good thing. There Sasuke was, standing in his naked glory, smirking at the blond.

"Yes?" Naruto immediately turned around, hiding the red tint on his cheeks.

"You've been in there for an hour, it doesn't't take that long just to wash yourself." Naruto muttered looking down at his feet, strong arms wrapped around his waist as that seductive voice whispered in his ear.

"Well my mind was pre-occupied by other things, like yesterday for example. Those delicious moans just wouldn't't leave my mind." Sasuke grinned. Naruto escaped from the raven's claws and walked into the bedroom while mumbling.

"Just get changed, perv." Naruto sat on the bed waiting patiently until the perv looked decent enough for him to turn around. "Um, what do you wanna do today?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied while drying himself and putting some clothes on.

"That's not an answer." Naruto muttered.

"Well it is to me."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Bitch." Naruto regretted saying that.

"Did you just call me a….bitch?" Naruto turned around to see a fully clothed Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest looking at the blond. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well um that depends, what did you hear?" Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows. "Fine, but you started it."

"And how did I start it?"

"You said 'hn' whatever the hell that means."

"Yeah, well its an answer, deal with it." It was now Naruto's turn to cross his arms.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." The raven raised an eyebrow, the dobe can be really annoying at times. "So um where do you wanna go today?"

"You decide."

"Oh, how about that underwater restaurant? It seems really cool." Naruto suggested. "But it needs advance booking, aw damn it, I really wanted to go."

"Don't worry about it, I can get us in."

"Oh and how would you know how to get us in Mr Know It All." Sasuke smirked,

"I have my ways."

"Pssh, my ass." Naruto said under his breath and got up from the bed.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Ram-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Sas-"

"No."

"Go die in a hole." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Go jump of a cliff."

"Go jump of a building."

"Go fall out of a window."

"Go fall out of a tree"

"Go jump of a plane."

"Um.." Naruto struggled as he tried to think up of another comeback, Sasuke smirking knowing he had one this little battle between them. "Fine, I'll eat whatever crap your going to make."

"Good boy."

"Good boy?" Sasuke stated to fry something, Naruto wasn't sure what it was, he walked into the bathroom taking a short shower and brushed his teeth, he came out with a towel barely wrapped around his face and a plate full of food was waiting for him. The blond didn't bother getting changed before he stuffed the food into his mouth. Sasuke had cooked him 2 pieces of french toast that was surprisingly very yummy, two pieces of bacon and beans. Naruto was finished way before Sasuke was so he started getting ready.

"So are we going to go to that underwater restaurant thingy?" Naruto asked as soon as Sasuke finished eating.

"I'll go right now and ask the people who are in charge of it, we've rented the island so there's no way they can say no, there's no one else here apart from us."

"Where do these people even live?" Naruto asked.

"Probably in one of the beach houses, or something there's more houses that lead into the island."

"Why haven't we seen them?"

"Their probably cleaning the island or taking care of the restaurant." Sasuke answered.

"Where are we in Maldives?"

"Were in the Rangali island so luckily for us the restaurant is near us. What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just asking, cause I just realized I didn't have the slightest clue where the hell we are." Naruto answered this time.

"I'll be back in about an hour, don't get lost."

"Why an hour?" Naruto asked again.

"I have to find out where these people are."

"Okay, see ya." Sasuke walked out into the path that leads you back into the island. Naruto was changed and walked out into the porch, sitting down onto one of the stairs and stared at the ocean, the view was amazing, it all felt fairytale like, the type of stuff you hear in stories and you never expect it to come true because its just a story.

After a while of just staring Naruto got bored and walked back inside the house, Sasuke sure was taking his time. The blond walked towards a fruit basket and picked up three apples, he might as well amuse himself before the raven decides to come back. Naruto started juggling with the three apples, seeing how long he would last before he drops one.

After about 30 seconds of juggling one of the apples fell and rolled under the bed.

"Aw damnit." The blond mumbled to himself before bending down and getting on his knees to retrieve the apple. He looked under the bed and reached out his arm trying to search for it, he eventually grabbed it but noticed something else under the bed. His eyes widened a little as he noticed it was an envelope and he remembered that the girl at the wedding gave him that, he couldn't remember her name but he did remember that he did not like her. He reached out for the envelope and grabbed it before getting up and sitting on the bed, putting the apples next to him.

He opened the envelope and found some pictures in there. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he turned the pictures around and they were dated 16th October. That was the day after the engagement. He looked again at the pictures still in shock, his body was frozen and he couldn't take his eyes off these pictures. There were two pictures, the first one was of Sasuke kissing…that girl, he couldn't remember her name but it was that pink head girl. Then the second was of Sasuke in bed naked, with that same girl.

Now it all came back to the blond, the doubts, the fear and her name. Sakura. He remembered exactly what she had said to him at the wedding," But I do have to warn you of something Naruto, Uchihas get bored especially Sasuke. This is an arranged marriage Naruto, Sasuke had no choice but to accept. Do you really think if this arranged marriage wasn't there he would still get married to you? Do you really think that he would even know you existed if it wasn't for this arranged marriage? I'm not trying to scare I'm just going to tell you the truth."

Naruto let the pictures drop out of his hand. He felt his anger rising, he started to shake and worse of all, he felt his eyes go teary. He wanted to hit something, so some of his anger will escapee but right now he couldn't believe it. Sasuke was the one who wanted to get married. Sasuke was the one who wouldn't leave him alone, and Sasuke was the one who made Naruto fall in love…

He knew that this was all too perfect, something was bound to happen. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and now they were back, laughing at him. Even at the wedding he had doubts but again he pushed them to the back of his mind.

He just couldn't believe it, Sasuke was acting completely normal, did he not feel guilty at all? Or was this his plan all along? To screw the blond over. Naruto got up from the bed, he felt disgusted at himself for ever marrying that bastard.

He left the house and ran back to the island. He needed to find Sasuke, and talk to him. But before that, he'll get one hell of a punch. He looked at the forest in front of him, Sasuke must be in there somewhere. He told the blond he was going to find out where the owners of the restaurant were and usually in the middle of islands that where all the buildings and houses are, usually. Naruto walked into the forest not sure where the hell he was going but only had one thing in mind. Find Sasuke.

The scenery was beautiful, the tress looked like giants but it was still amazing. This would be a great place to go on an adventure. Naruto walked into different pathways using his gut feeling on which way to go. The blond was sure he could hear something in the distance which meant he was going the right way. Right?

There was a sudden noise Naruto heard coming from behind him, he turned around and saw nothing. I swear, this is one of those horror movie moments where the killer is behind the victim and the victim is blissfully unaware. Naruto jumped, he heard the noise again, but this time he was sure it was someone stepping on a stick or something because it sounded like that.

All thoughts of finding Sasuke flew out of Naruto's mind, his heart beat increased. He turned around trying to find out where the noise was coming from.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out hoping to god that it was him. "Sasuke?" He called out again.

"Well, well, well look who it is.." Naruto didn't have time to react before he felt a sharp pain in his head, and everything became blurry and the blond knew he was going to pass out, but before he did he whispered something.

"Why…"

…

Ahhh sorry for the looooong update. I hope no one hates me. I'd love to thank everyone for your awesome reviews, I really do appreciate them, and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying my story.

Thank you to all those who answered my question! :D

Dun, dun, dun. Naruto read the letter. I know it's a bit confusing now, but all will be explained later on.

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	24. Oh, The Irony

Warnings: OOC, AU, YAOI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

…

Chapter 24-Oh, The Irony.

Itachi was sitting at his desk as per usual, reading through emails, signing papers, checking files, ect. His same old boring job, nothing new. He sighed as he rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache. He didn't even know why, the Uchiha had a feeling something bad was going to happen. The raven sighed yet again, work was draining all the energy out of him, even looking at a computer put him in a bad mood.

A sudden image of an envelope popped up onto the screen meaning that the older Uchiha had another email. Yay. Itachi rolled his eyes, opening the email and boy, was he shocked. But of course, being a Uchiha, he was cool and collective (sort of). They were pictures, the same ones that Naruto had seen, the images of Sasuke and Sakura. Together. In bed. Ew.

The older Uchiha almost wanted to cringe. This was rather odd, why would someone send him (out of everyone) pictures of his otouto and the pink girl. He looked at the sender's email, .uk, erm seriously? Was this a set up or something, was there a camera hidden in the room, trying to catch some sort of reaction?

He shrugged it off, he didn't particularly care what his otouto was up too, he seemed younger in these pictures, heh, how strange. Itachi wondered if this was one of the reasons why Sasuke was annoyed at the pink head last time he saw her, probably got drunk or something. His otouto cannot handle alcohol, and will get drunk after one glass. Probably best not to tell anyone that.

…

Sasuke was tired. Tired as hell. He was looking everywhere for the manager of the underwater restaurant. After what felt like years, he had found him and was able to get a table for tonight. The raven was walking on the pathway that led back to the beach house, as he arrived he noticed that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He looked around inside, still not finding him. He was starting to panic, Naruto would tell him, or leave a note if he was going somewhere, but there was no note in sight. Sasuke didn't see him on his way back. The raven started thinking the worst situations. He sat on the bed, trying to decide what to do. He noticed there was something under his feet.

The raven picked it up, and it was pictures. His eyes widened. They were pictures, of him and Sakura. Together. In bed. Ew.

Sasuke shook his head, he never slept with her. He wouldn't even touch her with a pole. The hell? Then it hit him, his 18th birthday, he got so drunk and the next morning he woke up on his bed not remembering anything that had happened. He saw another picture of him 'apparently' kissing her.

_Oh. My. God. They're photo shopped._Damn, he knew she was crazy, but this is beyond crazy. He turned them out, and saw a date. 16th of October, that's freakin' lie. He was 21, this was when was 18. But that kiss, that was with a man and, well how was he going to explain that one? 'He kissed me first', is probably the one of the oldest excuses in the book same with 'I was drunk'. Ironic thing is, they are the reasons/excuses in this situation.

_Wait a minute. Does this mean that Naruto saw them?_It finally hit Sasuke, the blonde must have seen these and left in anger, hurt. He hit his forehead. _What have I done?_The raven grabbed his phone and ran back to the island to search for Naruto, he couldn't have gone far, he doesn't know the place well enough.

Sasuke ran through what seemed to be an endless forest, and now the clever Uchiha was lost himself, the idiot didn't even think to bring someone who knows the island with him. He searched his pockets for the phone he has brought with him and tried to call Itachi, but the trees were blocking the signal. The raven walked all different directions, span around and occasionally walked into a tree just to get signal. Once he saw one bar, he tried to call Itachi again and to his luck it rang.

"_This is Itachi speaking."_

"There's a slight problem."

"_Hn?"_Sasuke could practically hear his brother's eyebrow raise.

"Naruto, seems to have…disappeared." there was a slight pause before Itachi replied.

"_Disappeared?"_

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"_Well that would be helpful."_

"Itachi." Why Sasuke called his brother, he didn't know it was the first name that had popped into the young raven's mind.

"_Hn, how did he disappear?"_

"Well, if I knew that I wouldn't be calling you."

"_Your sarcasm never ceases to amuse me."_Sasuke was getting annoyed, really annoyed.

"Listen, all I know is that I came back to the beach house and he wasn't there, then I found all these pictures all over the floor." Itachi was now interested as he wondered if the pictures he received were the same as the pictures Sasuke had found.

"_What pictures?"_

"Of me and that pink girl."

"_Hmm, that's interesting, I got sent pictures of you and that pink girl as well."_Sasuke was now puzzled, what on earth was going on? Was someone trying to break him and Naruto up or something? Then he realised something, the girl. The stupid, malicious, evil, conniving girl. He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"The girl. It must be her."

"_What Sakura? I doubt that she's that desperate."_

"Oh trust me, she really is."

"_We can't jump to any conclusions, we firstly need to find Naruto. Have you got any idea where he is?"_

"No, he doesn't have a phone on him, he left it back at the beach house and I'm just roaming around in an endless forest."

"_You got lost?"_

"No."

"_Lies."_

"Shut up, we need to focus."

"_I'll try and get some people to travel over to Maldives, but it'll take a while."_

"How long?"

"_Roughly, 24 hours."_

"We haven't got 24 hours, Naruto's by himself, anything could happen."

"_I'll do my best, but right now there's nothing you can do, find your way back and hope that Naruto will come back to the beach house because you getting lost isn't helping anyone."_

"I'm not lost."

"_Hn, whatever. I'll call you as soon as I got something sorted."_

"Okay." Sasuke looked around at his surroundings. Trees, flowers, grass…._shit I'm lost._

…

Naruto was slowly started to wake up, his head hurt like hell. What had happened? The blonde noticed he was sitting on a chair. He tried he move his hands but it felt like they were tied up, all the blonde could see was black. He was blindfolded. Naruto could hear steps but had no idea which direction they were coming from.

"Hello?" Naruto's voice sounded croaky, he felt dehydrated and tired but this was too confusing, he didn't know what was going on.

"Don't talk." This person's voice sounded raspy, harsh, Naruto was sure he has never heard this voice before in his life but he couldn't remember the face he saw before he blacked out. He remained calm, if he was to panic things would not turn out good.

"Where am I?" The blonde had completely forgot about the pictures and focused on where he was.

"I told you not to talk." This voice was demanding and overpowering. Who could it be?

"Well you blindfolded me, tied me up why not just have put tape over my mouth as well?" The blonde commented sarcastically.

"…You're annoying."

"Yeah, and you're a kidnapper."

"…"

"What do you want?" Naruto got no reply, well this is going to be a long day or night. "So like, are you expecting me to sit on this chair in complete silence?"

"Aren't you scared?"

"Why would I be?"

"Your in an unknown place with a stranger that could kill you any moment."

"Well, if you had wanted to kill me you would have done it already." This was his plan, get the guy talking and find out where the hell he was and why.

"Tch, don't act smart." The other person started walking around…he seemed nervous?

"Do I know you?"

"Yes."

"Have I talked to you?"

"You know who I am, if you so desperately want to know…guess."

"Aren't you scared?"

"And why would I be scared?"

"When the cops find you, you'll be in jail."

"Heh, IF the cops find me."

"What do you mean 'if'?"

"Lets just say we are in a rather odd place." Naruto could feel his heart beating faster, the guy has a point. How the hell was the cops going to find him? He was sure Sasuke would be searching for him now, maybe that's why he didn't seem so panicky because he was sure that someone would find them. But what if they don't? What if he has to stay here with this guy that he apparently knows? Naruto shook his head, there was no point in scaring himself, he just has to think positive and everything will be fine…yeah just think positive.

"It doesn't matter, someone will bound to find us." Naruto replied, trying to sound confident.

"Hm, you just don't seem to get it, I don't care if I go to jail…I won't be in there for life, maybe 5 or 10 years because it's only kidnapping-"

"Only kidnapping?" Naruto interrupted. "What is wrong with you?" The blonde heard footsteps and then felt heat coming from somewhere.

"I'm an assassin…Naruto." _He knows my name?_"But strangely enough, I was not ordered to kill you." Naruto felt the blindfold being loosened and eventually he was able to see, he looked around it just looked like an old, abandoned place with two candles in two different corners. _Typical_. "Do you know who I am now?" The guy smirked.

"You? H-h-how, wait what?" Naruto looked to the ground, it was him…that cashier guy, the one who took him to the restaurant, what was his name? Nat something… Natsuhiko! "This doesn't make sense."

"Well let me spell it out for you, I was ordered to kidnap you, keep you somewhere, make sure you never return, let everyone think your dead and then eventually kill you myself"

"So the whole cashier, restaurant was all part of a plan?" Naruto was beyond shocked. "Who would order someone to do something as crazy and messed up as that?"

"Sakura." He replied. _That crazy, psycho, fucked up, stupid bitch!_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There is no way you can escape or run, only I know where the exits are and they are not easy to find, and plus you'll be staying here for a while, you might as well know why you are here."

"Don't be too full of yourself, someone will find us."

"Heh, you've certainly changed your tune, a few hours ago you were a crying mess." He said smugly.

"Yeah well, that's before I knew those pictures were fake."

"Oh, I didn't say they were fake, your so called 'husband' had to have done those things in order for someone to take those pictures." Naruto didn't even think of that, so does that mean those pictures were real? The blonde shook his head, he decided to deal with those pictures later. He will stay calm, this guy was just trying to scare him.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"So when you told me your name is Natsuhiko, that was lie?" The 'assassin' rolled his eyes.

"Is there a brain in that stupid skull of yours? Of course it was a lie. I don't have a name." Naruto scowled.

"Everyone has a name, what did your parents name you?"

"Do I need to repeat myself over and over again? I. Don't. Have. A. Name." Naruto looked up at the ceiling, what was he going to do? He then turned his attention back to his kidnapper, the man walked over towards a table but it was too dark for Naruto to see what was on it, but his eyes widened a little when he saw the guy picked up a gun and was loading it. He turned back to face Naruto while leaning against the wall. Naruto felt really uncomfortable, seeing someone with a gun staring directly at you didn't exactly calm you.

The blonde looked around trying to find some sort of exit, but failed. The guy really was right, there probably is an exit but there was no way the blonde was going find it, that would be too easy.

…

"_Sakura."_

"Yes Itachi?" Sakura smiled sweetly, she may not have got Sasuke, but Itachi was close enough. The Uchihas have never called her by mobile, so this must be something important, or maybe they realised that she was the perfect FEMALE that Sasuke should have married. She grinned while thinking about her and Sasuke being together. Oh, it was be perfect, so very perfect.

"_Do you by any chance know a guy called Isamu Hisashi?"_

"No, I've never heard that name before." Sakura began to feel nervous, could it be that they found out.

"_Well I'm sure if I tell you his job, then it might jog your memory."_

"Um, I'm sure pretty sure I don't know this person, but go on."

"_He's an assassin, and I did a little more digging, his family was once in debt to yours, but that's not the interesting part is, I've had your phone checked to see who you have been calling and-"_

"You can't do that!"

"_Heh, yes I can, and I did." Itachi smirked, hearing the panic in her voice._

"Well I don't know what your getting at but-" Sakura cut off the line. Oh no, Itachi knows and if Itachi knows then everyone else will know, she can't let that happen. She has to run away, she has to leave, go live in another country or something. Somewhere far away where nobody knows her, she can't go to jail, she can't and she won't.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, oh that was fun. To be honest, he had never checked the girl's phone he just wanted to see her reaction. Now that he had heard her reaction, he knows she had something to do with the disappearance of Naruto, but it was recorded that Isamu Hisashi died 4 years ago, so that still leaves some questions unanswered. He decided to call Sasuke.

"_Yes?"_

"I have good news."

"_Well go on then."_

"Sakura's probably part of the reason of why Naruto is missing, I haven't gone to the police yet because we don't know anything for sure, but some people I know should arrive in Maldives shortly."

"_People?"_

"Yes, people Sasuke, not aliens."

"_I didn't mean it like that, who are they?"_

"Don't worry about that, you'll know when you see them, for know all you can do is go back to the beach house and remain calm, if it was Sakura, I doubt she would do anything to you."

"_And, if it was Sakura, I doubt she wouldn't do anything to Naruto, I can't stay there helpless."_

"Well, too bad because at the moment you can't do anything."

"_I'm still going to look."_

"Fine, go get yourself killed." Itachi hung up the phone.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, he was still walking around in the forest until he stepped on something, he bent down and realised that this was no forest ground, when he stepped on it, it sounded like a door, he noticed the grass was fake and ripped it off. There was just a massive square of wood, Sasuke put his ear to the wood, and heard some noises, they sounded like someone was talking? The raven smiled to himself.

"Bingo."

…

Hey guys! So, I know its been an extremely long time since I've updated, but honestly something went wrong with my account and once I managed to log in I saw all these messages from people and just had to update as soon as possible, and this chapter isn't beta'ed because well I'm not sure, my beta is probably busy or something and I knew I couldn't keep you guys waiting for longer so here it is XD (Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes)

So for my other stories it may take a while because all my future chapters were deleted and now I have to think of new storylines that would fit, so I'm very very very sorry, I'll try to make it up to you guys

somehow.

On to something more positive, how's life going for everyone? What are you guys going to do for Easter? :D

Recently, I've discovered my new found obsession with WWE, I absolutely love it! Now all I do is watch wrestling all the time, its definitely not good for my eye sight, anyone else watch wrestling? Or is it just me?

WrestleMania28 tomorrow BABY! Aha, I'm just a little too excited.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review ;D

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	25. Hope and Fear

Warnings: AU, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Please read the author's note below! XD**

Beta'ed by **DancesWithRainbows**

…

Chapter 25-Hope and Fear.

Fear. Adrenaline. Panic. That was all Naruto was feeling at the moment, he could feel energy being unloaded inside of him but there was no where he could run, he was under the watchful eye of the assassin, who said he was going to kill him but Naruto doubt he would. Killing Naruto was definitely not his order nor wise or he would've been dead by now.

He felt uneasy but he knew he had to keep his cool, one slip up and this guy might just use it to his advantage and we definitely don't want that.

How long had he been in here? It felt like hours, days even. It was so dark in here you couldn't tell if it was day or night. Has anyone even noticed he was gone? Did anyone even care he was gone? He shook his head, Naruto couldn't think like that. This will all end soon. It's like in the movies, the victim gets kidnapped but then later on BAM the heroic saviour comes to rescue them. He scoffed, why did he have to be the victim in this situation. One day, maybe he could be the heroic saviour. Can you imagine? Sasuke being locked up, crying to himself and then the door slams open and you see Naruto with eye popping muscles coming in to rescue the fair maiden.

He felt like laughing, sometimes his imagination gets too carried away.

"Why are you smiling?" Naruto looked up, he didn't even realise the other guy was watching him.

"I was just thinking about something." He raised his eyebrow but didn't comment further, so they went back to the awkward silence, leaving Naruto's imagination to wonder. The blonde was pretty surprised with himself, he wasn't going crazy like a normal person would, he was pretty calm. Maybe it was because he knew someone was looking for him? Well he didn't really know that for definite, he just hoped.

Hope. A feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen.

…

Vile. Disgusting. Horrific. Those were the words that passed through Sasuke's mind as he climbed down the stairs of wherever the hell he was. There was a small lamp down the corridor that helped him see but it kept flickering so it wasn't much help. The smell was unbearable and he was pretty sure he was stepping on dead animals or something like that. There was dirty water on the ground, and Sasuke could barely see anything. Who knew what type of diseases he could catch just being down here? But this will all be worth it once he finds Naruto, well if he finds Naruto. He, himself is not even sure the dobe is down here yet.

He sighed as he walked down an endless hallway, where was it leading him? At least there were small lights every so often, otherwise he was sure he would have fallen through a death trap or something. He couldn't see a door or anything like that. Sasuke looked at his phone. 12 missed calls and 1 new message. There wasn't any signal down here so he couldn't exactly call back and reply. He opened the message already guessing what I would say.

_I never would thought you'd be the stupid one Sasuke. Where are you? You're not answering your phone and your probably dead in the gutter somewhere. I've notified the police force in Maldives about what is happening so be a smart ass and call me back. _

Tch, well he's not going to get a reply any time soon, the raven couldn't even remember where he came from or how to get back to the daylight. He realized that he didn't have any sort of weapons with him so if he somehow found Naruto...what if his kidnapper was with him? What would Sasuke do? He knew he had strength but if the other person had a gun, he was pretty sure that he would not be fast enough to somehow get Naruto out and dodge the bullet. The raven stopped mid step, he didn't even have a strategy, he thought for a moment but something disrupted his thoughts. He heard echos, no he heard voices, they were faint but it was definitely someone talking. A grin was threatening to appear on the Uchiha's lips, but Uchiha's don't grin, they smirk. He continued to walk forward, walking down different pathways, following the voices he could hear until finally he saw a door. He lightly pressed his ear against the door and his eye's slightly widened in shock as he heard Naruto's voice saying;

"I was just thinking about something." It was definitely Naruto's voice for sure. _Shit, what do I do now? _Obviously, the blonde is talking to someone, most likely his killer so he can't just barge in like 'hey, I've come to rescue you.' and then get killed himself. That wouldn't help anyone. He got out his phone to see if he had any signal and unfortunately he didn't. Just his luck. He tried to listen in again but there was silence.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, trust Naruto to say something like that in this situation.

"Your hungry?" That voice, that voice...where had he heard that before?

"Yes."

"What do you expect me to do?" Sasuke racked his brain, trying to remember where he heard that voice from. It was so familiar.

"Well if you expect to keep me down here for the next five years or something, how am I suppose to eat, go to the toilet, have a shower?"

"This isn't a hotel." _Takeshi! That's it! He was the one at the coffee shop, the one who kiss- _It all made sense now. The guy was probably ordered to kiss Sasuke, so Sakura could photoshop the pictures and change in into her and Sasuke kissing. Ew. Who knew that she would go to extreme lengths? The girl really needs help. Quickly.

"So, I'm gonna starve to death?" Sasuke then heard footsteps and they were coming this way, adrenaline kicked in and he ran down the corridor and down another pathway, remembering how to get back to Naruto. He looked back at his phone noticing one flashing bar, but it kept appearing and disappearing again. He called Itachi numerous amounts of time but it wasn't getting through. He had lost hope until he saw a signal bar that wasn't flashing and quickly called Itachi. It rang and Sasuke impatiently waited for his older brother to answer.

"_Sasuke where are you?"_

_"_I don't exactly know, but I found Naruto."

"_Is he safe? Are you safe?"_

"There's a guy with him and I've met him before, he said his name was Takeshi but I doubt that's his actual name."

"_Stay where you are, I'll track your phone." _

_"_Even if you did track my phone, I don't think you'll be able to find me."

"_Why?"_

"I'm underground." Sasuke heard Itachi sigh through the phone.

_"Stay where you are." _

"Fine." Sasuke hung up the phone. Heh, please. Who does Itachi think Sasuke is? Of course he wasn't going to stay put. He walked forward quietly trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. He remembered how to get back to Naruto so once he was back on the same corridor as before, he left his phone on the floor so they could track it and find them. He noticed the door was left slightly open so he peeked his head through trying to see if the man was back yet.

...

Naruto watched as his kidnapper walked away from him and into another room, he heard the creek of a door open, so there was definitely an escape route somewhere. He looked at the floor wondering how long was he was going to be here. To be honest, he was actually hungry, but the main reason he said it was to get the guy out of the room and see which way the exit was. His kidnapper was kind of stupid for actually falling for it. He heard the creek of the door and realized he was back. _That was pretty quick. _He looked up and saw a familiar pale face, obsidian eyes, duck butt hair..._Oh god, I'm hallucinating. _Naruto blinked several times, but the figure continued on walking towards him.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto." He has the same voice as Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he jaw dropped to the floor.

"W-what, h-h-ow...huh?" The words Naruto wanted to say weren't coming out of his mouth.

"Well you disappeared out of no where, did you expect no one to come after you?"

"Er..."

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto grinned, that fear and panic had left him and he watched Sasuke walk over to him and untied the blonde and Naruto felt relief when he was finally able to stand up. Sasuke noticed the a gun that was laying on the table.

"Why is there a gun there?" Naruto walked over to it and picked it up.

"I think he was using the gun to threaten me or something, but he wasn't going to kill me."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me that he was hired to basically lock me up, keep me hidden, make everyone believe I was dead and then eventually kill me." Sasuke snorted, was that seriously the guy's plan? How childish.

"And during his idea planning, did he not realize that people would be looking for you?" Naruto shrugged and walked back towards Sauske.

"He was sure that no one would find us, anyway why are you alone? Isn't this kind of dangerous?"

"Itachi sent some 'people' to come help us in Maldives, but he fails to realize it takes nine to ten hours to get from Japan to Maldives and they've notified the police force in Maldives but I'm not sure what's going on, I just came by myself." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"They let you search for me by yourself?"

"No, Itachi was against it, but I don't follow Itachi's orders." Naruto's smile soon turned into a grin as he hugged the taller man. Sasuke tensed for a second before pulling Naruto in at the waist.

"Well, well, well...what do we both have here." Both men froze.

Fear. An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.

...

So hey guys! It's been a while, how has everybody been? Enjoying the summer? I'm sure as hell not, its raining in London...as per usual. Sometimes we get those odd sunny days but it never lasts long. I guess I should be happy considering I hate the sun :D The next chapter will be longer than this one because the next chapter is where all the drama will take place :}

Ah, thank you for those lovely reviews, alerts, favourites ect, I really appreciate them! :)

**Anyways, this story is pretty much finishing within the next two chapters so I have a poll on my profile of new story ideas, the summaries are at the top of my profile so it would be a great help if you guys could vote for the stories you want to read the most and I can start writing it, it'll literally take two minutes :D**

So I was reading through the first few chapters of this story and was amazed that I wrote them like 2 years ago :O and then realized that they kinda suck so I might redo some chapters later on :L

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please review! :D

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	26. Amusement

Warnings: AU, SasuNaru, OOC, OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**My name used to be aj527 but I changed it! :D**

Beta'ed by **DancesWithRainbows **

…

Chapter 26-Amusement

"Well, well, well...what do we both have here." Both men froze.

Fear. An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.

Naruto dropped his arms and turned around to see his kidnapper casually walking towards them with a smirk plastered on his face. He realized he still had the gun in his hand, which he picked up earlier. He placed the gun behind his back so it lightly pressed into Sasuke's stomach. The raven looked down and realized that Naruto still had the gun, he continued to act calm knowing that Naruto planned on using that gun.

"Hm, Uchiha certainly didn't expect to see you here." He walked towards the desk easily noticing that his weapon had gone but didn't mention anything about it. Sasuke didn't reply but continued on glaring at the other man. He couldn't risk saying anything reckless, he knew Naruto's 'kidnapper' was dangerous, god knows what that man is planning. "I wonder...are you alone?" Again, Sasuke didn't answer.

"Yes." Sasuke looked down at Naruto who had answered for him, the blonde was still facing away from his, his eyes locked on to the man in front of them.

"I see...where is my gun?" At the moment, Sasuke felt Naruto tense and so he decided to answer.

"Where did you put it?"

"Don't act stupid Uchiha, you or your little blonde boyfriend have it." When neither of the men replied the assassin continued on. "Hm, well never mind, I doubt either of you will even have the guts to use it." He turned his attention back to the candle in the corner, watching the fire while talking. "You know, I was never told what to do if you came looking for him, so I guess I'm allowed to kill you." Sasuke watched as a grin appeared on the other's face. "But I don't think my boss would appreciate that...so what do I do?" Sasuke wasn't sure if the man wanted for them to hear his thoughts or not, but he guessed this was a way to psyche them out. "If your alone then there's no one else here which means no one else knows where we are, so I guess I could keep you both locked here but that's wouldn't be fun." He walked over to the candle in the corner and picked it up. "Heh, this will be fun."

...

Itachi had yet to inform his or Naruto's parents about what had happened, did they really need to know? Everything was going to be fine...hopefully. What's the point in telling them, only to have them worrying and going crazy? They had this all under control. All he had to do was track Sasuke's phone, find out where he is, notify the police force in Maldives where they are, and tell his friends where Sasuke is. Simple. He contacted the pilots of the private jet his friends were on.

"Are you there yet?"

_"No."_

"How much longer will it take?"

_"Well you told us only a few hours ago you needed us to go to Maldives, be patient Itachi." _

"You never answered the question."

_"Seriously, I should get paid to deal with your moody ass. Probably another few hours or so, we're driving the jet at full speed, you could have at least given us a day's notice."_

"I didn't have a day's notice, I called you as soon as I found out."

_"What do you even expect us to do once we get there hm? Search the whole island for him? You fail to realize Maldives isn't just one country, it's a set of islands, he would be on any of them."_

"I doubt they will be on another island, they wouldn't have enough time."

_"So if we do find this Isamu Hisashi guy what do we do with him, kill him? Torture him? Feed him to the sharks?"_

"Nothing too extreme Kisame, I can't be bothered to bail you out of jail if you do."

_"Fine, I'll rule out killing him." _Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I'll contact you back once I found out the specific location and then once you land, go to the location the police should be there as well, your job will have to make it look like Isamu Hisashi has escaped but actually, you guys will keep him hostage and bring him back to me. Let the police take care of Sasuke and Naruto's safety, just make sure the guy doesn't actually escape."

_"So you want us to fake an escape?"_

"Yes."

_"You better pay me when we get back." _

"Don't count on it."

_"I am not doing this all for free!"_

"I'll give you back Blue Sharkie." He heard a pause and instantly smirked.

_"You told me he got thrown into the trash."_

"Well I lied."

"_How could you Itachi!? You evil son of a-"_

"Stop being over dramatic, it's just a toy shark."

"_No it isn't, it was my favorite childhood-"_

"I don't care, if you do this properly you will get it back, I'm disconnecting you."

_"Fine then, bye bye weasel." _Before Itachi could reply the other man had disconnected. Kisame always knew how much he hated being called weasel, and how much it riled him up. Itachi shook his head and then proceeded to track Sasuke's phone down.It took a while before he finally got a location, but once he zoomed in into the image all he got was an area of greenery. He signed before zooming in even more until it wouldn't zoom in any more, there was only one specific image on the screen. He wrote down how many miles away it was from the beach and wrote down the directions.

...

Kushina sat down on one of the kitchen stools looking at the wall worryingly, she couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen or was happening. Her elbows rested on the island and her chin laid in her hands. What was she feeling? Maybe she was over reacting, she had the tendency to over think certain situations. She pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear and continued to stare at the wall until her husband walked in.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He flashed her a cheesy grin (the same one Naruto wore) and sat down next to her.

"There's a feeling that keeps troubling me."

"What feeling?" He rubbed her back soothingly as she relaxed into his touch.

"I really don't know." She sighed before letting her head fall into her hands. Her head shot up when she realized something. "Have you called Naruto to see how he's doing?" Minato shook his head.

"Not yet, do you want me to call him now?"

"It's okay, I'll do it." Kushina eagerly hopped off her stool before walking over to the phone. Dialing her son's number she waited to hear the dialing tone but there was nothing. There was complete silence, she wasn't even sure if the phone was connecting to the other line. "It's not connecting." She mumbled to herself, Minato walked over to her and hung up the phone before redialing again and waiting to hear an answer. Again, there was silence.

"Maybe his phone is turned off or ran out of battery?" He looked at Kushina who just started at the phone.

"Should we try calling Sasuke?" She suggested as she began to dial Sasuke's number. "Maybe he'll pick up." There was rings but no one answered, it eventually went to voice mail and the worried feeling came back to Kushina as she feared for the worst. "What if something happened to them?" She began panicking.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're just busy, it is their honeymoon after all, they're probably out having fun." He reassured her, Kushina nodded and began to dial another number.

"Just to be on the safe side, I'll call Mikoto."

...

He tilted the candle from side to side as two pairs of eyes watched the wax hit the floor creating little white spots.

"You know, fire is actually very beautiful. You could use it as a form of art if you wanted to." He began to walk around, letting the wax fall to the ground, it looked like he was trying to create an image. "Sometimes fire can be useful but other times it can be dangerous."

"What is he going on about?" Naruto mumbled to Sasuke hoping he would hear.

"Who knows?" The raven replied.

"What should we do?"

"We can't do much, the door isn't anywhere near us, we just have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Itachi said he was going to get help." Naruto's eyes widened slightly, feeling panicked.

"What if he told my parents?"

"I doubt he would do that."

"What are you two muttering about? I hope your not talking about me because that would be rather...rude of you." He smiled at them, both Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention back to him.

"We should run out the door as soon as we have the chance." Naruto whispered.

"Great way to get yourself killed moron." Sasuke commented sarcastically.

"I feel like doing something fun." The assassin mumbled to himself and took a step forward towards the couple, out of reflex Sasuke and Naruto took a step back. What sort of game was this man playing? He took another step forward and they took a step back, Naruto's arm started to hurt because he was holding the gun in the same place for a long while. He stopped walking forward once he got to the chair that Naruto was sitting in and decided to sit down, he yawned and tipped the candle sideways, amused at the way the fire would not change it's direction. "Fire, fire burns the wire, kills the soul and sets the choir, ready to sing, ready to dance, burning the skin, letting him prance, the devil yawns, the devil cries, watching the tears, as they dry, fire fire, burns the wire, kills the soul and laughs at the choir." Both men looked at him as if he was mental, this man definitely had problems, and being alone with him did scare them a little. But they would never admit that. The man was singing about fire! That is not normal.

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _Naruto turned his head slightly to the left to look at Sasuke unsure of what to do. That was not his phone and he knew it wasn't Sasuke's phone, the noise was coming from outside. The assassin smirked at them before getting up.

"I thought you said he was alone?" He was clearly amused at the fact that the phone was still ringing from the outside. It wasn't very loud so they knew it was coming from somewhere further away from where they were. "Whose phone is that?" Neither of them replied. "Well I guess I'll just have to go and see." He took the candle with him and started to walk out of the room and towards the door, before leaving and muttered something to them. "If you value your lives, you will not leave this room." Once he had left Naruto breathed loudly before turning around fully, looking Sasuke straight in the eye.

"This is our chance! Come on, we have to leave while we can." Sasuke shook his head.

"We can't."

"And why not?"

"Because that's my phone that's ringing."

"So? Why does that matter?"

"Dobe, think smartly for once in your life. I left my phone in the corridor." Naruto still didn't get what point Sasuke was trying to make, the Uchiha sighed before speaking again. "I left it in the corridor which leads to the way out, if we leave this room we will see him on our way out and he will most likely kill us."

"Why did you leave your phone in the corridor?" Sasuke gave him a 'You can't be serious' look.

"I left it there so Itachi could track it down."

"Ohhh..." Naruto said to himself. "But even if we do see him, we have a gun we could shoot him and get away."

"He's a trained assassin Naruto, I'm pretty sure he knows how to dodge a bullet."

"So we just sit here and wait for back up?" Sasuke didn't reply, he had to admit Naruto had a point. They couldn't just simply sit here and do nothing.

"Why hasn't he killed you yet?" Naruto was a bit thrown off by the sudden change of topic but replied none the less.

"He wasn't ordered to."

"What was he ordered to do?"

"Just to kidnap me, make everyone think I was dead then eventually kill me I guess." Sasuke was now confused. Why was he not ordered to kill Naruto?

"Did he tell you why he wasn't ordered to kill you?"

"No."

"Did he tell you who ordered him to do this?"

"Yeah, Sakura." Sasuke almost wanted to roll his eyes, what was wrong with that woman?

"Why would he tell you who ordered him to kidnap you?"

"Well he said something along the lines of no one's going to find me so he might as well tell me why I'm here." Sasuke was stunned at how stupid both Sakura and the assassin guy was. They sure made it easy for them both to get caught. Sasuke took the gun out of Naruto's hand and placed it in between his belt and trousers and used his jacket to cover it.

"This is all too easy."

"What's too easy?"

"For an assassin, he's not meant to reveal his job and his employer, he's just meant to do the dirty work and that's it but in this situation it's almost as if he wants Sakura to get caught or he wants to get caught himself."

"I don't get it." Naruto commented.

"Well you wouldn't." Naruto scowled at him.

"Shut up teme."

"Anyway, this hide out wasn't exactly the hardest place to find, it did take me a while but it was in one of the most obvious places like the forest and he's told you all the details of his mission so when I show up he just goes and sits there very calmly, probably knowing that back up is on it's way but he's not doing anything about it." Naruto nodded, understanding fully what Sasuke was trying to say.

"So it's like he doesn't even want to do this."

"Yeah. Think about it, anyone else would've killed us both by now and moved on." They heard footsteps and Naruto turned back around to see the man returning holding Sasuke's phone in his hand.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" Sasuke was surprised when the phone was thrown in his direction and he caught it. He looked at the phone confusingly and then looked back at the man.

All of a sudden they had loud noises and shouted, there was loud footsteps and immediately the assassin felt alarmed. He walked to all of the corners in the room, knocking the candles on the floor, letting the fire hit the ground. He then stood by the chair and let the candle in his hand drop to the floor. Everything went by in slow motion as Sasuke and Naruto were frozen in fear, the fire around them was spreading quickly.

"Enjoy." There was fast movements while violent coughing echoed throughout the room as the smoke was suffocating Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke felt a shadow behind him and before he could attack the gun he had hidden was yanked from him.

A bullet was pulled while the loud sounds of voices vibrated off the walls.

...

Hey guys! :D Sorry for the long wait How's everyone been? I've started a new school year, in Year 11 now, it's pretty scary D: Sorry if there was any confusion about the name change, I changed because I made the name 4 years ago when I was 11 and the reason behind the name was so stupid and ridiculous so I wanted to change it because I'm older and I'm writing much more different types of stories :P

Anyways, the poll is still up! If you haven't voted please do, the story summaries are at the top of my profile and so far, the stories which are in the lead are **Monster, How Should I Feel? **And **Ero Sensei! **It's actually a tie, so when I close the poll and there are two stories with the same amount of votes I'll either write both of them, or just randomly choose which one I want to write :}

So I lied when I said the story is nearly finishing, there's still quite a few things I have to explain and there's some scenes which I haven't written yet but are vital in the story, but this story is coming to a close soon, there's only a few chapters left :]

I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	27. Unusually Easy

Warnings: AU, OOC, Un beta'ed, M/M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

…

Chapter 27- Unusually Easy

The sound of loud breathing and panicked movements echoed through the room. Naruto could hear voices coming from all different directions, and the voices were getting closer. He kept inhaling the smoke and he could practically feel the damage it was doing to his lungs, the blonde was violently coughing but that wasn't what he was worried about. What he was worried about was where Sasuke was? All he heard was a gun go off, Sasuke shouting, and then he felt someone shove him onto the floor. He could feel blood trickling down from the side of his face and his vision went blurry, it was hard to see anything except flames.

"Sasuke?" His throat was dry and croaky, probably due to the fact that he keeps coughing. He didn't get a reply and his heart started to beat faster, Naruto always panicked so easily. "Sasuke?" He called out again, however this time he heard a grunt and the blonde started to crawl on his knees, avoiding the fire, he tried to follow the voice.

"N-Naruto..." _Oh god..._Sasuke sounded like he was in pain and Naruto feared for the worst, he felt something grab his arm and immediately he saw a blurry vision of Sasuke's face. He attempted to squint his eyes to see if he could see better, but his eye sight was terrible. "H-hurry up...a-and g-et out." Sasuke struggled to breathe properly, as he held his chest tightly while holding onto Naruto. The fire around them started to spread quicker, and Naruto stood up and tried to pull Sasuke up with him but the raven felt too weak.

"Sasuke where are you hurt?" Naruto tried to sound calm but it failed, he was scared that Sasuke was badly injured.

"I-it doesn't m-matter, just g-get out." He struggled to breathe properly, and Naruto felt something wet on his hand, guessing it was blood.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! SASUKE UCHIHA, ARE YOU HERE?" Both men heard voices from outside shouting to get their attention.

"WE'RE IN HERE!" Naruto refused to let tears fall from his eyes, he had to stay strong from Sasuke, and he pulled the raven up and threw Sasuke's arm over his shoulder. He dragged him towards the door. "We're in here!" Naruto repeated, and a whole crew of armed police men came in.

"Holy fuck balls." Kisame muttered as he entered the room, the whole room was literally on fire. _Good thing we wore fire proof clothes. _Four men ran in; grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and threw a fire proof cloth over them.

"I'm fine, but Sasuke's been shot." The blonde couldn't help the tears that were now pouring down. "C-can someone just hurry up and treat him please?" His voice began to shake.

"Okay, okay there's medics outside, someone quickly take him out. Also get some fire extinguishers from the van; this fire is not going to calm down any time soon." Kisame ordered, and Sasuke was carried out by to men. "I assume you are Naruto?" The blonde nodded in response and told the two men that was helping him out that he's fine. "Right Naruto, I need you to tell me where the guy went."

"I don't know, I didn't see but there's only one way out as far as I know and that's through the door." Kisame thought for a moment before mumbling something to himself. "Right, I want the rest of you to search this area inch by inch, he couldn't have gotten that far." Kisame then picked up his walkie talkie. "Tell everyone outside to search this whole island, I don't care if it will take days, or months we are catching this bastard, also send Hidan down here and someone contact Itachi."

_"Right boss." _Kisame then grinned at Naruto.

"Alright blondie, are you prepared to help me?" Naruto nodded in reply.

...

Itachi leaned back in his chair waiting anxiously for the phone to ring, or for him to get a message or some sort of contact that will tell him that both Sasuke and Naruto are fine. As if on cue, the elder Uchiha's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Itachi Uchiha?"_

"Yes."

_"Both Naruto and Sasuke have been found, but unfortunately we were not able to find Isamu Hisashi however our men are search the island for him."_

"I see." Itachi said in relief. "Are both of them okay?"

_"Naruto Uzumaki didn't want to be seen by the medics, but he seemed to be fine, but Sasuke Uchiha was shot, the bullet penetrated the abdomen and through the stomach, he has suffered from quite a bit of blood loss, but the medics are seeing to him and he is currently being transferred to the nearest hospital." _Itachi swore for a minute his heart had stopped beating.

"Will he live?"

_"Nothing is completely certain of; all we can say is to remain positive."_

"Okay, thank you." Itachi hung up the phone and threw it across the wall. He swore if he ever got his hands on that son of a bitch he will rip him to shreds. But first things first. He had to deal with Sakura, and boy, was he going to enjoy that.

Itachi was a mastermind, and a brilliant hacker. He could pretty much hack into anything he wanted to do; years of computer science taught him that, he had to check if Sakura had used any of her credit or debit cards and if she has what she has bought. Knowing her, she would have already bought a plane ticket or hired a private jet. He managed to get a hold of her card details, and knowing that she had an online account; it was pretty easy to get a hold of what she had bought in the last few days. He scanned over the list of items recently purchased but it showed that she hadn't bought a plane ticket. _Typical, she probably got a private jet. _

The Uchiha smiled to himself as he thought of a plan, he got up and left his office. Looking at his assistant he said;

"Kana, I need you to call my mother and father, and also call Naruto Uzumaki's mother and father, do you need me to write down their numbers?"

"No, it's fine. I'll find a way." She flashed him a smile. "What would you like me to tell them?"

"Tell them to go to my house and I'll explain everything." She nodded in response. "Oh, and I'll be out for the rest of the day, probably the rest of the week as well."

"You're the boss." She grinned and started to type away at her computer. Itachi walked away smirking to himself. Oh, he had the perfect plan.

...

As the fire was being put out, Naruto wondered what exactly this police guy was keeping him down here for. Surely if they were going to catch the guy, they would be out there looking for him but no, Naruto was just standing there watching them as they put out the fire. Both Hidan and Kisame were quietly talking; completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was just standing there, panicking and angry at the same time.

"Naruto." Kisame finally said as the fire has now been completely put out.

"Yes?"

"Is it not odd that a man would start a fire, in a concealed area, with no way to get out and still expect to be alive?" The blonde thought about it for a second, and it made complete sense. If the kidnapper had ran out of the door, they would have seen him, so how on earth did he get out?

"I don't know."

"See that's what seemed odd to us, until we came up with an answer."

"And that is?" Naruto questioned, as he watched Hidan walk into the room with a sort weapon that resembled a scythe. Kisame grinned at him as he walked into the room with Naruto closely behind him, Hidan grabbed the weapon and smashed it into the ground, the ground broke and cracks appeared as Hidan looked pleased with himself.

"There has to be another hideout connected to this one." Kisame smirked; looking at the hole in the ground, all three of them could clearly see there was a room beneath them. "This guy, heh is rather smart if I say so myself." Hidan was the first one to jump down, followed by Kisame and then Naruto. "Listen blondie, stay close to me. If anything were to happen to you, my neck would be on the line."

"You're so caring." Naruto commented, still feeling a bit uneasy about this. He looked around and it was just a dark hallway, no light whatsoever. Kisame got out a torch and turned it on. The walls didn't look particularly stable, and there was dust falling off them. "This looks so dodgy." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Come on then, he couldn't have gotten that far." Kisame led the way.

"This fucker is draining the energy out of me." Hidan said while yawning, this was just taking too long and he had things to do. Although he had fun chasing down criminals and beating the hell out of them, this wasn't that fun, the guy wasn't even that dangerous. As they walked down the hallway, they didn't see any other doors or hear any noises. After walking for what felt like centuries, they had reached a door.

"How good are you with a gun?" Kisame asked Naruto.

"Decent." He gave Naruto a loaded gun and told him to stand back. Both Kisame and Hidan kicked the door down and ran him holding their guns in front of them as Naruto followed.

"Took you long enough..." And there he was, sitting all too comfortably on a chair staring at them and smirking. "I was beginning to think you guys had given up."

...

Itachi sat down, feeling rather uncomfortably as three pairs of eyes were currently on him.

"Itachi, what's happened?" Kushina felt nervous and somewhat scared to even ask that question, she knew something was wrong and a part of her didn't want to know what happened.

"A situation has occurred." Itachi said, maybe starting it off in a smart manner might help to keep them relaxed and calm.

"And what situation might that be?" Fugaku asked.

"Well you see," Itachi sighed, thinking that there was no other way to put it, so he might as well be blunt. "Naruto was kidnapped, Sasuke found him, the kidnapper got away and Sasuke is injured." Itachi's eyes went back and forth waiting for someone to say something.

"What?!" Both Kushina and Mikoto said at the same time.

"H-how, how, when, why?" Kushina managed to say as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's very complicated." Itachi replied, not wanting to mention anything about Sakura, he had his own plan for her.

"Itachi..." Fugaki spoke for the first time "Is Sasuke okay?"

"He's at the hospital at the moment, I don't know much apart from that."

"Oh god..." Minato mumbled under his breath. How could this happen? "Is Naruto okay?"

"Yes, he seemed to be doing alright, but like I said, I don't have much information at the moment. I thought I'd just inform you."

"No, no, no Sasuke, this is my Sasuke, he wouldn't do anything reckless, he can't be hurt, what if, w-what if-" Mikoto couldn't finish her sentence as tears started to fall from her eyes, Fugaku comforted her, not sure on what to say that could possibly help the situation.

"We have to go." Kushina demanded. "I am not sitting here and waiting for them to come back." Itachi smiled kindly at her.

"I figured that you would say that. Go home, pack some clothes, I will call you as soon as I have got transportation sorted. Leave it all to me."

"And what about you, Itachi?" Minato asked.

"Well I have business to attend to." Itachi's smile turned into a smirk as he was now going to put his plan into motion.

..

Naruto stared at the man opposite him, Kisame had cuffed his hands and feet together so he was unable to escape but there was still a whole bunch of questions roaming his mind, for instance, why did he not struggle a single bit when Kisame was cuffing his hands and feet together. He just sat there like everything was all rainbows and sunshines. Not a care in the world, and that angered Naruto to the point where he felt like ripping the guy's head off. He gripped his gun as they stood there in silence, no one saying a word. The blonde walked towards the assassin, both of their eyes were locked on to each other's.

"First things first..." Naruto said as he lifted his hand and used his gun to slap the kidnapper across the face, the noised echoed in the quiet room as no one said anything. He smirked at Naruto before spitting out blood onto the floor.

"Feel better?" He asked mockingly.

"I'll feel better when you're rotting in jail." Naruto walked away and leaned on the wall, staring directly at his kidnapper.

"Tch, as nice as this is this was way too easy. Where's the fucking challenge?" Hidan mumbled, bored out of his head at how easy this was.

"The idiot over there makes a fair point-"

"I'm not a fucking idiot."

"Stop swearing."

"Stop acting like a fucking bitch." Kisame grinned; he was never going to win with this guy.

"Moving swiftly on, I want to ask you something." The assassin said nothing in response but still continued to stare at Naruto. "Alrighty, you stay silent then."

"I want to speak to Naruto alone." He said.

"Well, that's too bad, you can't always get-"

"It's okay." Naruto firmly said. "You guys can wait outside, nothing will happen. He tied up and I have a gun." Kisame and Hidan shared a look before starting to move towards the door, Kisame passed his torch to Naruto.

"Just remember I'm right outside." Kisame said.

"Whoopti-fucking-doo. We get to be guards tonight." Hidan commented sarcastically.

"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion." They both left the room, leaving the two men in there to talk.

"I don't understand you." Naruto was the first to talk. "You go through so much effort only to not bother to cover your tracks." The kidnapper chuckled.

"Don't you get it?" Naruto didn't reply. "I wanted to get caught." He laughed to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Heh, I'd rather go to prison then to work for that psychotic bitch anymore." Now Naruto was thoroughly confused. "Parents, carers and guardians. Those are the people that are meant to teach you what's wrong, and what's right. Instead they teach me how to fuck up my life."

"What are you babbling on about?"

"Do you want to know why I grovel to Sakura, and do whatever she asks?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"My parents were in debt to her family, so when those pathetic cowards died, it was left to me. I had to pay off that debt and so I do her dirty work for her, if I refuse, I'm broke, homeless, and pretty much dead."

"Am I meant to feel sympathy for you?" Naruto at the moment didn't care what that man's sob story was, he was the one that shot Sasuke, he was the one that kidnapped him, there's no excuse for that.

"No I don't. But you wanted to know, so here I am, I could so easily escape right now but I choose not to."

"Thanks a bunch." The assassin laughed.

"Wow, you're pretty pissed off at me. Understandable I guess. Listen to me, and I promise you will get your justice."

"And why on earth should I listen to you?"

"Because I am the only way you can bring Sakura down." Naruto stared at him, completely confused at this man's actions but he did come to one conclusion. He did not trust this man one bit.

...

Hiya guys! It's been a while but I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I've now officially finished school, so I'll be home for the next two months where I'll be able to update more now ;) sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctual mistakes, I tried to skim through and fix it myself

Q: I sort of have a question to ask you guys and it's completely random but me and my friend argue about it all the time, so hopefully whoever gets more votes will win. Which phrase sounds better; I'm the best or I'm the greatest?:D I'll really appreciate if you guys told me your opinion!

Thanks for reading xD

Please review! ;3

SasuNaru Forever! xD


	28. Consequences

Warnings: AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Beta'ed by zee awesome **DancesWithRainbows**

…

Chapter 28-Consequences

Naruto stared at the man sitting rather comfortable opposite him. He didn't understand this man one bit, his words and actions confused him The blonde couldn't Understand how this criminal expected Naruto to just sit there, listen to him, and expect some sort of thank you from him. It was unbelievable.

Unbelievable to the point where it could actually be classed at somewhat funny. When Naruto first found out about this whole 'contract' thing, he wasn't happy at all. He was fuming, but he accepted it never the less and just went with the flow. Who would have known he would be standing here, in love with the man this scumbag hurt. In love with a man who the blonde didn't even want to be with in the beginning, and believed that he was a creepy pervert that shouldn't be allowed out of the house. In love with a man who just saved his life. Naruto could feel himself start to slightly shake. Naruto shook his head and focused himself back onto the present. For all he knew Sasuke could be absolutely fine and he was just over thinking.

"So go on then, explain yourself."

"Like I said, I would rather go to prison then to work for that bitch anymore." Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, if he had his way he would shoot the guy right now.

"So why bother doing all of this? Why bother doing the kidnapping, the fire starting, the shooting..." Naruto mumbled the last part, his thoughts were constantly going back to Sasuke. "Surely if you had done her dirty work in the previous years you would have enough evidence to-"

"You're missing the point." The assassin snapped.

"And what point are you talking about?"

"Sakura has never asked me to do something like this before, I knew that if I went through with it, got enough evidence on her to show she was part of the plan she would go down as well." Naruto remained silent. "Kidnapping, arson and assault or possible murder." He began chuckling at the sight of Naruto clenching his fists. "Oooh, touchy topic?"

"You have no idea how much I want to put a bullet through your head right now." The blonde's personality had completely changed, flipped, you name it. He never really got angry before, and to be honest he was surprising himself.

"You wouldn't." The man opposite smiled at Naruto. "You can't."

"Well how about I just kill both you and Sakura?"

"If you want to spend your beloved marriage life in prison then go ahead. You have my blessing." It took all of Naruto's willpower not to lunge at the man in front of him, instead he didn't reply and waited for him to continue. "You fail to realize I am not the enemy here."

"Tch, please enlighten me on how you came to that conclusion?"

"I am willing to throw myself into life imprisonment and bring Sakura down with me."

"Like you don't deserve it." Naruto mumbled while the other man smirked at him.

"Well you're right about that. For kidnapping, arson and assault, I will surely go down for life, and Sakura will too. I've got evidence of her telling me to kidnap you, get rid of you for good, phone calls have been recorded, pictures have been taken etc."

"What if Sasuke dies?"

"Then that's just a consequence of my plan." Naruto was shocked at how carefree this guy was, he couldn't give a damn about what happened to Sasuke as long as he gets his revenge. "I wasn't exactly aiming at a vital point so he should live."

"Why go through all this trouble, why not call it quits in the first place? You're an assassin, you've gotten rid of loads of people, why decide to be the good guy now?"

"I was never ever ordered to kill someone, getting rid of them yes, but never murder. I've beaten people up, I've made people lose their memory so they don't have a clue about who they are, I've even stranded people on deserted islands, and think about it realistically, would that ever be enough to take Sakura down for life? I've been planning to do this my entire life but she has never asked me to do something so, so," He paused for a minute, waiting to see Naruto's reaction. "Risky, dangerous and slightly fun." Naruto gritted his teeth, this bastard had some nerve. "Usually she would send me a simple text, that would be it and clearly that is not enough, but it's as if God was watching down on me and finally given me what I wanted. Sakura called me, sent me information, met up with me, it was perfect, and it played out accordingly. One of you needed to be hurt and unfortunately it was your dear Sasuke."

"Your deranged."

"Why thank you." He grinned. "Sakura thinks she smart, but she's incredibly stupid. She doesn't bother to cover her tracks, if you do some simple research, get in touch with the right people, it'll be easy to find out that my family was connected to hers."

"So you're just going to go to jail and take Sakura down with you, that's all you want, nothing else?" This all seemed dodgy to Naruto and he knew better than to trust this man in front of him.

"Correct."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Meh, understandable. I have a lot of enemies and frankly, I'll be much safer in prison."

"I'm amazed at how selfish you are."

"It comes with being by yourself majority of your life. You put yourself first. If it makes you feel better, sorry."

"Wow, thanks. What a great human being you are." Naruto's comment was soaked in sarcasm.

"You better hurry up, I'm getting restless and right now Sakura is probably planning her escape."

...

Itachi knew better than to just barge in there and call her a psychotic criminal. Instead he was going to take the cool approach, climb up to her window. Well technically he wasn't going to climb up to her window, his friends will. He knew that she wasn't going to open the door, and if he were to break the door down she would probably find an area to hide in. He didn't have the time to go searching for her. Obsidian orbs watched as two guards climbed over the gate, opening it from the other side. Once the gates had opened, a squad of men ran to the house and surrounded it, to make sure no one would leave.

The Uchiha walked through the gates and around to the side of the house, there was only one light on and that was obviously Sakura's. He gave the signal for one of the men to climb up. They got a ladder and pressed it against the wall and began to climb up. Once he had reached the window, he crashed through it. Itachi didn't know what was happening but he heard a scream and was sure that the guard had caught Sakura. He walked towards the door and kicked it down, following the noises he had found Sakura's room. Opening the door, it revealed a struggling Sakura and fully packed suitcases.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, rather amused at the sight before him.

"How dare you do this to me? I'm going to sue you for assault!" She yelled at the older Uchiha, frustrated that her plan had not worked.

"It'll probably be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut. You wouldn't want to be thrown into jail right this second would you?" This silenced her as the look of panic appeared on her face, she didn't know what to do. She was going to jail, she knew it...She was going to jail...

"NO!" She kicked the man behind him and stomped on his feet, she attempted to lunge at the Uchiha but two other guards grabbed her before she could get to him.

"Bad move."

"I didn't do anything wrong! It was all him! It was all his fault, I'm innocent here, I'm the victim!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks and on to the carpet. Itachi couldn't even feel any pity for her even if he wanted to. "You can't do this! I told him I was against it, but he just kept pushing and pushing. He erm...he was in love with Sasuke! He wanted to kill Sasuke!" Itachi chuckled at her pathetic attempt to save herself.

"Oh and so, if he was so in love with Sasuke, why on earth would he shoot him?" Sakura almost didn't want to believe him.

"No you're lying!"

"As much as I want to be lying, I'm not."

"No that's not true! I never ordered him to hurt Sasuke only Naruto!" Itachi smirked at the girl who currently looked dumbfounded. The Uchiha couldn't believe that she just gave her confession. Sakura started shaking, she couldn't believe what she just said. "No, no...I didn't say that..." She mumbled to herself, probably trying to convince herself more than anyone else in the room. "You tricked me!"

"Did you get that on tape?" Itachi asked one of the guards and they nodded. "Well Sakura, you're going to have to come with me, we're going to go on a little journey. Perhaps you should just stay quiet and listen to everything we say otherwise, you'll be thrown into a jail cell with a rock bed and steel toilet." She nodded, completely silent and with nothing to say. "Good." He smiled at her as he turned around and walked out, with Sakura trailing behind him.

...

Naruto stood up straight and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." He answered; the assassin laughed in reply.

"I like this angry side of yours." Naruto didn't say anything but only opened the door and walked outside.

"I'm going to the hospital, can you guys keep an eye on him for me?"

"Hidan look after him, I'm going to take Naruto to the hospital." Kisame ordered.

"Can I hit him?" Hidan grinned.

"Do whatever your heart desires."

"What my heart desires isn't legal." Kisame chuckled.

"Right now I don't really care." Hidan walked into the room and slammed the door. "Are you sure you want to go to the hospital?" The blonde nodded.

"Sasuke needs me."

"I get it." Kisame lead Naruto out of the hidden area and back outside, he called someone to come get Naruto and take him to Sasuke. Once someone had come, Kisame went back underground to make sure Hidan wasn't doing anything too extreme. Naruto was shown the way out of the forest and into the city. The boy got into a car which took him to the hospital Sasuke was taken in. When he arrived, his guard shall he say had to go back to Kisame so Naruto was left alone. The blonde walked in and couldn't help the overwhelming fear that Sasuke would be really badly hurt over him a he walked up to the receptionist.

"Erm I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha, black hair, pale skin, erm..." Naruto didn't have much information about him. "He was shot and was taken here maybe an hour ago?"She nodded and typed something before looking at Naruto again.

"Right now, Mr Uchiha is currently undergoing surgery but his room number is 205 so you can sit outside and wait for him there."

"Thank you." Naruto turned around completely lost on how to get to room 205.

"Take the elevator to floor 5." The blonde turned around and smiled at the receptionist. "Thanks again." She gave him a sympathetic look which only made Naruto worry even more. He walked towards the elevator and pressed 5 and waited for elevator to move. He didn't know whether to break down crying or to try or to just be calm and stay strong. Once the doors had opened, he walked out and looked for the door number 205. He found it and looked inside but it was completely empty so he decided to sit and wait outside. Surely they should be finished soon.

Naruto could hear footsteps approaching and looked up, a small part of him had hoped that maybe it was Sasuke walking towards him. Maybe telling him that he was okay, that everything was okay but he knew that was pretty much impossible. Instead he saw a doctor walking towards him.

"I assume you are Naruto Uzumaki?" The blonde nodded.

"Is he okay?" That look, the same look the receptionist had given him was now on the doctor's face.

"We've repaired the puncture in his stomach but the injury is much more complicated then we thought." Naruto didn't make any reaction. "The bullet has hit his spine as well as developing an infection due to the surgery." Naruto didn't know which part to react at, the fact that Sasuke has an infection or the injury to his spine."

"How did he get an infection?"

"Once the skin is cut open, the body is now vulnerable to any type of infection, the skin protects the organs from becoming infected."

"What about his spine? Is he going to become paralyzed?"

"We don't have a definite answer yet, but I thought you should know the possible outcomes of this surgery and be supportive no matter what." Naruto nodded. "Right now he's been given a blood transfusion and we're doing the best we can to treat the infection and his spine, it may take a few hours and he'll be here overnight so I suggest you get an overnight pack and inform the family." Naruto's eyes darted towards the ground.

"Okay, thank you." His voice quiet and breaking, you could tell he was trying to hold back.

"Please remain positive, the outcome is uncertain so do not think the worse." The doctor gave him a saddened smile before walking away. Naruto walked towards the chair and slumped down, he let his head fall into his hands and let the tears fall out. His whole body trembled and he felt sick, he was absolutely petrified that Sasuke wouldn't make it. The only thing that kept repeating itself in his mind was, _this is all my fault._

…

Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, I really appreciate them I generally think I have the worse luck in the world, or I just have an extremely crappy laptop, it broke (what feels like the 100th time) because my idiot sister decides to drop it and so that was why there was a wait so sorry D:

I definitely am going to rewrite some chapters in this story, just reading it from the beginning kinda made me realise that my writing style wasn't all that great and how the storyline developed wasn't as good as it could have been but then again I wrote the first 15 chapters when I was like 12/13 and I was stupid back then so I'll tell you which chapters are being rewritten as soon as I decide xD

Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :3


End file.
